


Love, sweet love

by larryvampire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, High School, Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryvampire/pseuds/larryvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chłopak o dość niskim wzroście, błękitnych oczach, karmelowej grzywce opadającej na oczy i zamiłowaniu do marchewek oraz koszulek w paski.<br/>Chłopak o szmaragdowych oczach, burzy czekoladowych loków i zamiłowaniu do kotów.<br/>Błękit i szmaragd.<br/>Louis i Harry.<br/>Kapitan szkolnej drużyny i jego najlepszy przyjaciel.</p><p>W pewnym momencie Louis zauważa, że zbyt często myśli o swoim przyjacielu, jest zbyt szczęśliwy w jego towarzystwie, a uśmiech Harry'ego sprawia, że czuje jak motyle w jego brzuchu zrywają się do lotu. Tak, Louis się w nim zakochuje. Jest przekonany, że to uczucie jest nieodwzajemnione, dlatego nie mówi nic młodszemu.</p><p>Opowieść o dwóch zakochanych w sobie idiotach, momentami smutna, ale w większości po prostu jest bardzo słodko i chyba większość z nas marzy o tym żeby znaleźć taką miłość.<br/>_____________<br/>Jak teraz to czytam to w niektórych momentach łapię się za głowę, ale podobno niektórym to ff się podoba, więc może nie jest aż tak źle... Weźcie pod uwagę, że pisałam to półtora roku temu i to były moje początki z ff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Louis! - krzyknął ktoś, a po chwili czyjeś ciało przytuliło się do jego pleców. Brązowowłosy chłopak zaśmiał się i dotknął delikatnie dużych dłoni Harry'ego oplatających go w pasie. Poczuł ciepłe usta na swojej szyi i jęknął w duchu. Jego przyjaciel zdecydowanie za mocno na niego działał. Powoli odwrócił się do niego, na co drugi chłopak zamknął go w mocnym uścisku odcinając widok na szkolny korytarz, a także dopływ tlenu. Jednak Louis nie narzekał, dla niego mógł oddychać nawet azotem, byleby tylko przyjaciel był blisko niego. - Tęskniłem za tobą - szepnął ponownie całując go w szyję. W takich momentach Louis nie miał wątpliwości co do swojej orientacji (nie żeby kiedykolwiek miał). Tak, był gejem. Uświadomił to sobie jeszcze zanim zakochał się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.  
\- Nie widzieliśmy się tylko godzinę - zaśmiał się cicho jednocześnie bardziej wtulając się w ciepłe ramiona.  
\- O godzinę za długo - jęknął cicho.  
\- Oj, Haz... - ponownie się zaśmiał i czule potargał jego czekoladowe loki. Po chwili Harry niechętnie się od niego odsunął. Louis spojrzał w te piękne, zielone tęczówki i dotknął jego policzka. Uśmiechnął się czule, po czym zabrał dłoń. Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, a gdy niższy chłopak zabierał dłoń z jego policzka, w jego oczach można było dostrzec cień smutku i zawodu, jednak starszy szybko odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Nie podobał się Harry'emu, wiedział o tym, ale i tak wciąż robił sobie nadzieję. No cóż, to nie do końca tak, że powiedział mu o swoich uczuciach, nie był aż tak głupi. Nie chciał stracić ich przyjaźni, a był przekonany, że kręconowłosy nie odwzajemnia jego uczucia.  
\- Ojej, jakie to słodkie. Larry znowu razem - usłyszeli głos jednego ze swoich przyjaciół. Odwrócili od siebie wzrok, gdy zorientowali się, że od dłuższej chwili patrzą sobie w oczy. Obok nich, opierając się o szafki, stał Zayn obejmujący ramieniem Nialla, a za nimi Liam. - I jak słodko się rumienicie - kontynuował Zayn, a na te słowa policzki Harry'ego oraz Lou pokryły się jeszcze bardziej intensywną czerwienią.  
\- Żebym ci nie przypomniał co mówiłeś, jak ostatnio się upiłeś - odgryzł się Louis, a Zayn już się nie odezwał.  
\- Ale naprawdę słodko razem wyglądacie - powiedział Liam, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.  
\- Dzięki - Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- No więc gdzie dzisiaj idziemy? - zapytał Niall, a Zayn pochylił się i szepnął mu do ucha coś z czego usłyszeli tylko "sypialnia". Blondyn cicho zachichotał. - Oj, skarbie, na to musisz sobie zasłużyć.  
Zayn mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak "Od kiedy muszę zasłużyć, żeby obciągnąć mojemu chłopakowi?" na co Niall odpowiedział całusem w policzek.  
\- I ty się czepiasz mnie i Lou - prychnął loakaty jednocześnie obejmując chłopaka w pasie i przyciągając go do siebie. Błękitnooki uśmiechnął się.  
\- Ale skoro już mówimy o tym gdzie idziemy - wtrącił szybko Liam, nie chcąc żeby Harry i Zayn zaczęli się kłócić - to możemy iść do mnie. Zamówimy pizzę, pogramy w coś i wszyscy szczęśliwi...  
I rzeczywiście tak było. Dwie godziny później po podłodze w salonie Liama walały się pudełka po zjedzonej już pizzy, a chłopcy leżeli rozwaleni na kanapie grając w jakąś grę. Louis siedział na kolanach Harry'ego, a stopy opierał o uda Liama. Zayn i Niall siedzieli w drugim rogu kanapy. Zayn trzymał kontroler do gry, a Niall mu kibicował krzycząc "Dawaj Zayn! Uda ci się! Wygrasz!" a każde zwycięstwo nagradzał buziakiem.  
\- Haryyyy... - Louis zaczął się wiercić na jego kolanach.  
\- Tak? - spytał skupiając się na grze.  
\- Nuuuudzi miii się... - jęknął nadal się wiercąc. - Harry! - zaprotestował gdy zielonooki nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.  
\- Lou, chcesz żebym przegrał? - spytał nadal patrząc na ekran telewizora i klikając jakieś przyciski na kontrolerze.  
\- Nie...  
"Ale nie chcę żebyś mnie ignorował " - dodał w myślach. Przez kilka minut siedział nieruchomo, jadnak znudziło mu się to więc znów zaczął wiercić się na kolanach przyjaciela.  
\- Lou... - jęknął Harry starając się zapanować nad samochodem w grze, który wpadł właśnie w poślizg. Błękitnooki kopnął Liama w udo, o które opierał stopy. Brązowooki połaskotał go w stopę, a starszy wydał z siebie niezbyt męski dźwięk przypominający pisk małej dziewczynki. Liam zaśmiał się, a Louis szybko zabrał swoje stopy z jego uda i oparł je o uda Harry'ego.  
\- Hazza - jęknął zasłaniając mu ekran. Rozległ się triumfujący okrzyk Zayna, a po chwili dostał swoją nagrodę (całus od Nialla).  
\- Lou... Przegrałem... - jęknął smutno Harry, a jego usta wygięły się w podkówkę. Odrzucił od siebie kontroler. - Głupia gra. Nie chcę już z wami grać.  
\- Coś ty, Harry, świetnie ci idzie - zaprotestował Liam.  
\- To dzięki jego sprawnym rączkom... - mruknął Louis i wszyscy zachichotali, a Harry lekko się zarumienił.  
\- Rozumiem, że ty coś o tym wiesz, tak? - zapytał Zayn, a Louis tylko rzucił w niego poduszką leżącą obok. - Hej, po co ta agresja? - zaśmiał się i oddał mu, trafiając prosto w twarz.  
\- Ała, Zayn, to boli - jęknął błękitnooki i wtulił się w Harry'ego.  
\- Gdzie cię boli? Nie martw się, Harry pocałuje... - zaśmiał się cicho Zayn przytulając do siebie Nialla. Harry objął Louis'ego i pogładził go po plecach. Oparł swoją brodę o jego głowę i Lou pomyślał, że mógłby tak spędzić wieczność. - Oj no, Lou, nie gniewaj się na mnie - powiedział brązowooki jednocześnie dźgając go lekko w żebra.  
\- Spadaj - mruknął w tors Harry'ego. Po chwili Zayn i Liam znów zaczęli grać, a lokaty zaczął delikatnie kołysać Louis'm. Siedzieli tak jakiś czas. Zupełnie odpłynęli zatracając się w swojej obecności.  
\- To my już idziemy - powiedział Zayn żegnając się z Liamem w korytarzu i objął Nialla ramieniem, po czym wyszli razem z domu. Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym trzaśnięciem.  
\- Harry? - Liam wszedł do salonu.  
\- Hmm? - mruknął cicho kręconowłosy.  
\- Wiesz, że jest już późno? Jutro szkoła...  
\- No wiem... - powiedział cicho i odsunął się powoli od Lou. Spojrzał na jego zamknięte powieki i lekko rozchylone wargi i uśmiechnął się czule. Tak bardzo chciał go pocałować, jednak nie mógł i dobrze o tym wiedział. Byli przecież tylko przyjaciółmi.  
\- Chyba zasnął.  
\- Chyba tak - szepnął układając chłopaka na kanapie.  
\- Może tu zostać na noc - zaproponował Liam. - I tak chciałem z nim porozmawiać - Harry niepewnie na niego spojrzał. - Nie bój się, nie zgwałcę go ani nic - zaśmiał się. Kąciki ust Harry'ego również uniosły się do góry. - Nie musisz być aż taki zazdrosny.  
\- Nie jestem zazdrosny - zaprzeczył, wiedząc, że Liam ma rację. Był zazdrosny, cholernie zazdrosny.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że mam rację. Harry, wiem, że on ci się podoba. Widzę jak na niego patrzysz...  
\- On mi się wcale nie...  
\- Nie okłamuj samego siebie, dobrze?  
\- To nie jest takie łatwe - jęknął.  
\- Przecież nigdy nie miałeś problemu ze swoją seksualnością... - powiedział Liam, wiedząc że Harry'emu od zawsze podobały i dziewczyny i chłopcy.  
\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Chodzi mi raczej o to, że zakochałem się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, a on tego nie odwzajemnia, a ja nie zamierzam narażać naszej przyjaźni tylko dlatego, że...  
\- Stop - przerwał mu brązowooki. - Po pierwsze: właśnie przyznałeś, że jesteś w nim zakochany, a jeszcze minutę temu nie chciałeś przyznać, że ci się podoba. Jest postęp... I to słodkie... - Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko. - A po drugie: naprawdę uważasz, że to co was łączy to tylko przyjaźń? Cały czas się przytulacie, dotykacie, nawet przez przypadek, często robicie te same rzeczy jednocześnie, patrzycie na siebie... Nie widzisz jak on na ciebie patrzy? Naprawdę? Zastanów się lepiej nad waszą relacją, bo ja na twoim miejscu nie nazwałbym tego tylko przyjaźnią.  
\- Ale...  
\- Nie ma żadnego "ale". Musisz po prostu z nim porozmawiać. Przemyśl to, ok?  
\- No... dobra... Pomyślę... - zgodził się, ale w jego oczach było widać wachanie.  
\- Haz... - powiedział łagodnie, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Uwierz mi, że w jego oczach nie ma tego blasku i uczuć, gdy patrzy na mnie, Zayna, Nialla czy jakąkolwiek inną osobą, tylko jak patrzy na ciebie - uśmiechnął się lekko. Harry otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zaraz je zamknął. Spojrzał na Louis'ego śpiącego na kanapie. Westchnął cicho i pochylił się nad nim, okrywając go kocem i całując delikatnie w czoło. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko przez sen.  
\- Dobranoc, Lou - szepnął cicho Harry ponownie całując go w czoło i poprawił jego grzywkę. Pożegnał się z Liamem i poszedł do domu. Liam uśmiechnął się, powiedział "dobranoc" Louis'emu i poszedł do swojego pokoju.  



	2. Chapter 2

Louisa obudziło światło wpadające do pokoju. Pewnie znowu zapomniałem spuścić rolet, pomyślał przewracając się na drugi bok. Zaraz... Czemu dalej nie ma łóżka? Spadł na podłogę z cichym krzykiem.  
\- Ał... - jęknął zwijając się na podłodze i zamykając oczy. Po chwili do pokoju ktoś wbiegł.  
\- Louis? - usłyszał przestraszony głos Liama. Uklęknął przy nim. - O Jezu, Lou, nic ci nie jest?  
\- Gdzie jest Harry? - spytał nieprzytomnym głosem, a Liam wybuchnął śmiechem, na co błękitnooki nieco oprzytomniał.  
\- To słodkie, że Harry jest twoją pierwszą myślą po przebudzeniu - brązowooki uśmiechnął się lekko, a Lou zarumienił. - Ale powiedz mi lepiej, co robisz na podłodze...  
\- Yyy... Leżę? - ta inteligentna odpowiedź wywołała u Liama kolejny napad śmiechu.  
\- To akurat zauważyłem... Ale dlaczego?  
\- Booo... mogę... - jego wypowiedź przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Liam wstał z podłogi.  
\- Idę otworzyć, a ty lepiej już wstań z tej podłogi, bo jeśli nie chcemy spóźnić się do szkoły to za pół godziny musimy wyjść - oznajmił, rzucił mu poduszką w twarz i zniknął w korytarzu.  
\- Ja tu zostaję! - krzyknął, po czym cicho jęknął i wtulił się w poduszkę i koc. Zamknął oczy postanawiając sobie, że będzie tak leżał do końca dnia (co z tego, że podłoga jest twarda, prawda?). Do pokoju ktoś wszedł. - Liam, mówiłem już że nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam... - powiedział bardziej do poduszki niż do osoby, która weszła do salonu.  
\- Czyli nie zamierzasz się ze mną przywitać? - usłyszał czyjś głęboki głos. Zsunął poduszkę z oczu tak, że nadal zakrywała mu ponad połowę twarzy i spojrzał w górę. Nad nim, w idealnie opinających długie nogi, ciasnych rurkach, lekko spranej koszulce z napisem "Love is equal" (nie mogłam się powstrzymać ;D) i burzą tych pięknych, czekoladowych loków, stał Harry. Jego Harry... Znaczy jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Tylko przyjaciel.  
\- Hazza! - pisnął i złapał go za nogę przyciskając twarz do jego umięśnionej łydki.  
\- Oh, Lou - zaśmiał się, myśląc, że Louis zaraz po przebudzeniu to najsłodszy widok na świecie (i najprawdopodobniej mając rację) i ukucnął przy nim. Błękitnooki zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, przyciągając bliżej siebie.  
\- Czy takie przywitanie wystarczy? - szepnął kiedy ich twarze były oddalone od siebie tylko o kilka centymetrów.  
\- Mhm... - mruknął uśmiechając się. Oparł dłonie po obu stronach głowy Louis'ego.  
\- Hej, gołąbeczki - usłyszeli głos Liama. - Trzeba iść do szkoły... Lou, tu masz ubrania - rzucił je na kanapę i wyszedł z pokoju z uśmiechem na twarzy. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał, całując Louis'ego w czoło. Błękitnooki niechętnie się podniósł, zostawiając na podłodze koc , którym był przykryty. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że ma na sobie tylko bokserki. Jako kapitan szkolnej drużyny miał całkiem niezłe ciało i miał tego świadomość, jednak mimo to miał trochę kompleksów, których nie umiał się pozbyć. Ignorując to, że stoi prawie nagi obok swojego zauroczenia (przecież już nie raz widzieli się nago), zabrał ubrania z kanapy.  
\- Takie przyjemne widoki z rana... - mruknął Harry do jego ucha. Louis zaśmiał się cicho i klepnął go w ramię.  
\- Oj, przestań... - mruknął idąc do łazienki. Już był przy drzwiach, gdy usłyszał głos lokatego,  
\- Hej, Tomlinson! - odwrócił się i zobaczył, że przyjaciel się na niego niezbyt dyskretnie gapi. - Niezły tyłek - mrugnął do niego, na co on tylko prychnął (chociaż tak naprawdę słowa chłopaka sprawiły mu wielką przyjemność) i zniknął w łazience.  
Po 20 minutach wyszedł z niej ubrany w miętowe rurki idealnie podkreślające jego tyłek i granatowy sweter oraz z artystycznym nieładem na głowie.  
\- Siedzisz w łazience trzy razy dłużej niż Gemma - powiedział Harry wstając z kanapy i podchodząc do Louis'ego. Niższy delikatnie przygryzł wargę. Kręconowłosy spojrzał mu w oczy. - Ale wyglądasz dużo lepiej niż ona - szepnął uśmiechając się lekko i delikatnie klepnął go w pośladek, na co Lou pisnął cicho i lekko podskoczył.  
\- Harry! - spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- No co? Prawdę mówię... A tyłek serio masz nieziemski - uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dziękuję? Chyba...  
\- Tak kochanie, możesz podziękować.  
\- Harry, nie pomagasz...  
\- W czym? - zdziwił się.  
\- W... nooo... booo... yyy... nieważne - Louis spuścił wzrok, jednak lokaty wsunął palec wskazujący pod jego podbródek i uniósł go, łącząc ich spojrzenia (nie, jeszcze się nie całują ;P).  
\- Hej, przecież wiesz, że możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć, prawda? - Lou skinął lekko głową. - I nawet gdyby to było coś...  
\- Nie no, naprawdę jesteście słodką parą, ale musimy już iść do szkoły - przerwał im głos Liama.  
Harry odsunął się trochę od błękitnookiego.  
\- Um, Liam... tylko że my nie jesteśmy... parą... - powiedział niepewnie Louis, którego to aby nią byli, było największym marzeniem.  
\- Zachowujecie się jak para.  
Louis mruknął coś pod nosem, a Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i położył dłoń na dole jego pleców. Wyszli z domu i ruszyli w stronę szkoły.  
***  
Harry siedział sam przy stole, czekając na Louis'ego. Niechętnie dziobał widelcem w potrawie, której nie chciał jeść. Nie żeby miał problemy z jedzeniem... On po prostu też miał kompleksy i wiedział, że każdy zjedzony posiłek sprawi, że będzie grubszy. Dodatkowo cały czas myślał o tym co powiedział mu Liam poprzedniego wieczora. Że Louis BYĆ MOŻE odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Uczucia, które codziennie go niszczą. Harry wie, że nie wytrzyma zbyt długo będąc w takim stanie, dlatego zamierza powiedzieć Louis'emu o swojej miłości, Z tego powodu się denerwował. Nie chciał zniszczyć ich wieloletniej przyjaźni tylko dlatego, że coś do niego poczuł. Wolał być tylko jego przyjacielem niż całkowicie go stracić. Nagle ktoś zasłonił mu oczy.  
\- Zgadnij kot to - szepnął mu do ucha zanjomy głos.  
\- Miło, że raczyłeś do mnie przyjść, Louis - powiedział uśmiechając się lekko, a błękitnooki usiadł obok niego.  
\- Przepraszam, nauczyciel mnie zatrzymał - powiedział zaczynając jeść swoje frytki. - Wiesz, Harry... Dzisiaj po trenigu Matt robi imprezę i zastanawiałem się czy... chciałbyś tam pójść... ze mną? - jego pewność siebie nagle wyparowała, a Hazz pomyślał, że niepewny Louis to bardzo słodki widok. Błękitnooki przygryzł wargę czekając na odpowiedź młodszego. Spojrzał mu w oczy, a Louis zarumienił się pod jego spojrzeniem.  
\- Słodko się rumienisz - powiedział loczek nadal patrząć mu w oczy. Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Bardzo chętnie z tobą pójdę... Chyba, że zamierzasz się upić i zostawiać mnie samego na rzecz pieprzenia kogoś w kiblu - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- No wiesz co? - oburzył się. - Za kogo ty mnie masz? - na jego twarz wstąpił bezczelny uśmieszek. - Nie zamierzam upić siebie tylko ciebie, a później wykorzystać... - Harry zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, Tomlinson - uśmiechnął się zadziornie.  
\- Jakiś ty romantyczny, Styles.  
\- To ty chcesz mnie wykorzystać - przypomniał. Louis nic na to nie odpowiedział tylko zatopił zęby w hamburgerze. - Nie jesz? - spytał, widząc, że Harry grzebie widelcem w makaronie na talerzu.  
\- Nie jestem głodny - mruknął.  
\- Coś się stało? - zmartwił się.  
\- Nie, ja tylko...  
\- Jesteś zdenerwowany - zauważył, widząc jak Harry potrząsa nogą.  
\- To przez... przez test... mam teraz test z matmy i trochę się stresuję... - skłamał.  
\- Harry, ale ty jesteś bardzo dobry z matmy...  
\- Ale i tak się stresuję.  
\- Nie stresuj się, będzie dobrze - szepnął delikatnie go przytulając, a raczej wtulając się w niego, bo przecież był mniejszy. - A poza tym teraz masz chemię, a nie matmę... - na te słowa Harry lekko się spiął jednak postanowił je zignorować przytulając go mocniej do swojego torsu.  
\- Teraz jest dobrze - szepnął w jego ramię, a Louis lekko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Nie denerwuj się, bo robi ci się taka brzydka zmarszczka na czole - szepnął wtulając się w jego ramiona i marząc tylko o tym żeby zostać w nich na zawsze.  
\- I tak jestem piękny - zaśmiał się.  
\- Jaki skromny - prychnął.  
\- Tak, to moja główna zaleta.  
\- Idiota - zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Ale piękny idiota - poprawił go, z całych sił powstrzymując się przed powiedzeniem "Ale twój idiota". Odsunął się od niego i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- i skromny - dodał Louis uśmiechając się.  
\- Naprawdę nie możecie nawet na lunchu przestać się obmacywać? - usłyszeli głośny jęk Zayna. Spojrzeli na niego.  
\- Nie obmacujemy się - powiedział Harry.  
\- Ale rozbieracie się wzrokiem - usiadł naprzeciwko nich, a Liam obok niego.  
\- Nie wszyscy myślą tylko o jednym, Zaynie - odpowiedział mu Louis, odsuwając się nieznacznie o dHarry'ego i ponownie wgryzając się w hamburgera.  
\- Czepiasz się nas, bo sam zgubiłeś swojego irlandczyka... - odezwał się Harry. - A właśnie, gdzie on jest?  
\- W bibliotece - mruknął niezadowolony Zayn.   
\- I tak po prostu cię zostawił? Oj, biedny Zayn... - Lou i Hazz jednocześnie wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
\- Nie śmiejcie się, głupki...  
\- Oj no nie gniewaj się na nas - powiedział Louis. Zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmiający koniec lunchu. Wstali ze swoich miejsc i skierowali się w stronę wyjścia ze stołówki. Lokaty i Louis stanęli pod salą w której ten pierwszy miał teraz lekcję. - No cóż... Do zobaczenia później - uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Będę po ciebie o siedemnastej, ok?  
\- Ok - odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Nie zapomnij mnie upić i wykorzystać - zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Wiem, że byś tego chciał, loczku... - uśmiechnął się, pocałował go w policzek i odwrócił się na pięcie idąc w stronę swojej klasy.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo... - szepnął i wszedł do sali, siadając obok Danielle.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Cholera jasna! - krzyknął Louis odrzucając kolejną parę spodni. Jeśli nie chciał się spóźnić, powinien wyjść z domu za 5 minut, a on stał na środku swojego pokoju w stosie porozrzucanych ubrań. Przecież nie chciał spóźnić się na randkę z Harry'm... Ekhem... Randkę? Pomyślał "randkę"? Nie, to przecież nie była randka tylko spotkanie towarzyskie dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół na imprezie, a fakt, że Louis czuł coś do młodszego, niczego nie zmieniał. Cóż, przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał. Wiedział, że kiedyś będzie musiał mu o tym powiedzieć, ale nie sądził żeby był w stanie zrobić to dzisiejszego wieczoru.  
\- Louis? Wszystko w porządku? - usłyszał głos swojej siostry. Spojrzał na nią. Lottie stała na progu jego pokoju i uważnie mu się przyglądała.  
\- Czemu coś miałoby być nie w porządku? - jęknął, a ona wymownie spojrzała na porozrzucane ubrania.  
\- Nie wiesz jak ubrać się na randkę? - spytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, podeszła bliżej ubrań leżących na podłodze. Uklęknęła i zaczęła je przeglądać.  
\- Idę spotkać się z Harry'm...  
\- No mówię, że randka - powiedziała wybierając ze stosu ubrań czarne rurki.  
\- To nie jest randka.  
\- Nie udawaj, że nie chciałbyś się z nim umówić - wstała i podeszła do szafy, która była prawie pusta, jednak Lottie znalazła w niej błękitną koszulkę z nadrukiem. Przesunęła wzrokiem po całym pokoju aż w końcu znalazła czarną bluzę leżąca na krześle. Sięgnęła po nią.  
\- To nie jest takie proste jak myślisz... - zaczął.  
\- O nie, Louis, to jest właśnie cholernie proste, ale ty jesteś po prostu ślepy... A teraz masz, - wręczyła mu ubrania - wskakuj w te ciuchy i idź spotkać się ze swoim ukochanym - uśmiechnęła się i klepnęła lekko w pośladek.  
\- Ej! Nieupoważnionym dotykanie zabronione.  
\- Rozumiem, że tylko Harry jest upoważniony? - zaśmiała się lekko, a Louis lekko zarumienił. - Oj Louis, Louis...  
Chłopak prychnął i wszedł do łazienki. Po chwili wyszedł z niej ubrany w to, co dała mu Lottie.  
\- Jak wygląda mój tyłek? - spytał próbując spojrzeć na tylną część swojego ciała. Lottie zaśmiała się cicho.  
\- Świetnie. Niesamowicie. Nieziemsko...  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak. Wiesz, te spodnie tylko go podkreślają... No uwierz mi - powiedziała, widząc, że jest niepewny. - Kto ci leiej doradzi niż siostra?  
\- Młodsza siostra - mruknął.  
\- Tylko o kilka minut*... - poprawiła go.  
\- No niech ci będzie... Dziękuję, Lots - uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją. Zaśmiała się cicho. Po chwili odsunęła się od niego.  
\- No idź już, bo spóźnis się na spotkanie ze swoim księciem...  
\- O cholera! - spojrzał na zegarek. No pięknie, 15 minut temu powinien wyjść z domu. Wybiegł z pokoju i wpadł do salonu w poszukiwaniu swoich vansów. Znalazł je, założył i zgarnął ze stołu portfel i telefon. Wpadł do przedpokoju i ściągnął z wieszaka granatową kurtkę.  
\- Louis, czekaj! - usłyszał krzyk Lottie gdy już miał wychodzić. Podbiegła do niego i poczochrała delikatnie jego włosy. - Powodzenia - szepnęła i pocałowała go w policzek.  
\- Dzięki Lottie. Jesteś najlepszą siostrą na świecie... Ale teraz muszę już lecieć - wybiegł na dwór nie zapinając kurtki.  
***  
"Louis powinien tutaj być już 15 minut temu" - pomyślał Harry, siadając na kanapie. Denerwował się. Zaczął zastanawiać się czy nic mu się nie stało. Louis nigdy nie spóźniał się na spotkania z nim. Dodatkowo zamierzał powiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach i chciał już mieć to za sobą. Poza tym po prostu nie widział go tak długo (czytaj: dwie godziny) i najzwyczajniej w świecie za nim tęsknił.  
"A może zapomniał? - przyszło mu do głowy. - Nie. NIe mógłby. Nie Louis... Prawda?"  
Z minuty na minutę był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. W jego głowie pojawiały się najczerniejsze myśli. Samochód potrącający Louisa. Louis odrzucający jego miłość. Louis w szpitalu. Louis całujący się z innym chłopakiem. Louis leżący w plamie krwi... Jego myśli przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Z prędkością światła poderwał się z kanapy i pobiegł do drzwi. Otworzył i ujrzał zaczerwienioną twarz Louisa, który ledwo mógł złapać oddech.  
\- Cz-cześć - wydyszał. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyciągnął niższego do mocnego uścisku.  
\- Martwiłem się - szepnął mu do ucha, czując jak Louis się w niego wtula, nadal ciężko oddychając. - Myślałem, że coś ci się stało albo zapomnialeś o mnie...  
\- N-nigdy... bym o... t-tobie... nie... zapomniał - wydyszał.  
\- Biegłeś? - spytał odsuwając się od niego.  
\- Tylko trochę - mruknął, na co Harry uniósł brwi w niedowierzaniu, wiedząc, że Louis miał swietną kondycję i trzeba było więcej niż "trochę biegu" aby był tak bardzo zdyszany jak teraz. Postanowił jednak nie kontynuować tematu. - No wię... możemy już... iść...  
\- Poczekaj - złapał go za ramię i wciągnął do domu, zamykając za nim drzwi. - Chcesz herbaty czy coś?  
\- Nie trzeba, naprawdę - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Możemy już iść na tą imprezę...  
\- Czekaj - ponownie złapał go za ramię. - Nie nosisz czapki ani szalika, a na dodatek biegasz w rozpiętej kurtce... Lou, przecież wiesz, że jest zima... - powiedział sięgając po czapkę i szalik leżące na półce.  
\- Ojej Hazz, jakie to słodkie, że tak się o mnie martwisz - powiedział rumieniąc się lekko, gdy młodszy naciągał mu czapkę na głowę. W tej chwili nie obchodziło go nawet, e loczek zburzył jego artystyczny nielad. Liczyła się tylko bliskość. Bliskość dłoni Harry'ego, jego twarzy...  
\- Tak już na mnie działasz - szepnął, otulając jego szyję białym szalikiem w granatowe paski, chwilę po tym jak zapiął jego kurtkę. Nagle znaleźli się blisko siebie. Za blisko, jak dla Louisa, który w myślach powtarzał sobie racjonalne argumenty powstrzymujące go przzed rzuceniem się na młodszego. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy, a twarz Harry'ego zbliżyła się. - Louis... - szepnął. - Ja... muszę ci coś... powiedzieć... Ja... - w tym momencie zadzwonił telefon Louisa. Zdezorientowany chłopak wygrzebał go z kieszeni swoich spodni.  
\- T-tak? - zająknął się, myśląc o tym co Harry chciał mu powiedzieć.  
\- Louis? Gdzie ty i Harry do cholery jesteście? - usłyszał głos Zayna.  
\- My...  
\- Jeśli chcecie się pieprzyć to zostawcie to na później, a teraz ruszcie dupy do Matt'a!  
\- Zayn, ile razy mam powtarzać, że my nie...  
\- Tak, tak, jasne, a teraz macie tu przyjść - po tych słowach rozłączył się, a Louis jęknął.  
\- Harry? Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - spytał łagodnie, patrząc w jego oczy.  
\- Ja... - w głowie cały czas słyszał "wiesz, że my nie...". Wiedział co Louis chciał powiedzieć. "Wiesz, że my nie jesteśmy razem." Nagle odwaga go opuściła. - Nic... - spuścił głowę. - To nieważne. Chodźmy ju - pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia, zabierając po drodze kurtkę i zakładając ją.  
***  
U Matt'a oczywiście był alkohol. Więc pierwsze co zrobił Louis to poszedł po drinki dla siebie i Harry'ego. Jednak na tym się skończyło, bo Louis pilnował żeby loczek nie wypił więcej, a zresztą żaden z nich nie chciał się upijać. Potańczyli chwilę, ale teraz stali pod ścianą, rozmawając o wszystkim i o niczym. Akurat skończyła się piosenka Ariany Grande "Break free" i zaczęła się wolniejsza, a na parkiecie ustawiły się różne pary. Harry spojrzał na Louisa. Wziął głęboki oddech i stanął przed nim z wyciągniętą ręką.  
\- Zatańczysz? - zapytał cicho, patrząc mu w oczy. Louis uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową, łącząc ich dłonie ze sobą. Stanęli na parkiecie. Harry złapał go za biodra, a Louis założył loczkowi ręce za szyję. Przysunęli się do siebie. Ich ciała dzieliły milimetry. Lou spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy.  
\- Co chciałeś mi wtedy powiedzieć? - spytał po dłuższej chwili, kołysząc biodrami.  
\- Ja... Lou, bo chodzi o to, że... lubię cię, wiesz? Bardzo cię lubię...  
\- Ja też cię bardzo lubię.  
\- No i właśnie o to mi chodzi, że nie chcę żebyś mnie... - w tym momencie piosenka się skończyła,a do nich podbiegł Matt, wieszając się na ramieniu Louisa.  
\- No siema! - krzyknął. Harry zabrał swoje dłonie z bioder niższego, a on od razu zatęsknił za tym dotykiem. - Jak się bawicie?  
\- Dobrze - mruknął Louis, patrząc na Matt'a. - Dzięki za zaprosenie. Serio, jest zajebiście... Prawda, Harry? - spojrzał w miejsce na którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał młodszy chłopak. Nie byo go. - Harry?  
\- Może poszedł po drinka czy coś? - podsunął Matt. - Chodź, gramy w butelkę, nie możesz tego przegapić - powiedzial ciągnąc Louisa do drugiego pokoju.  
\- Ale Harry...  
\- To duży chłopiec, poradzi sobie na impreie. Naprawdę, Louis, musisz się wyluzować i przestać się tak o niego martwić. No chodź, nie pożałujesz - nie dając mu wyboru, wepchnął go do pokoju.  
\- No nie wiem - mruknął i westchnął, siadając obok Liama.  
\- O, Lou, co tu robisz? Gdzie Harry? - zapytał Liam na sekundę przenosząc wzrok z siedzącej naprzeciwko Danielle na niego.  
\- Nie wiem. Poszedł sobie gdzieś - wiedział, że Liam jest zajęty gapieniem się na Danielle, co zresztą dziewczyna odwzajemniała. Louis tylko westchnął i uśmiechnął się sztucznie do Matt'a siedzącego obok.  
"To będzie długa gra..." - pomyślał.  
***  
Harry wyszedł na dwór gdy tylko Matt do nich podsedł. Wiedział, że stracił szansę na powiedzenie Louisowi o swoich uczuciach. Drug raz. No coż, najwyraźniej nie było mu dane być szczęsliwym. Siedział pod ścianą, myśląc... no wiadomo o kim myślał  
\- Harry? - zdziwł się. - Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Siedzę...  
\- Dlaczego nie jesteś w środku? Z Louisem? - w odpowiedzi Harry jedynie westchnął.  
\- A ty czemu nie jesteś z Niallem? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, chociaż dobrze wiedział po co Zayn tu przyszedł.  
\- Przyszedłem zapalić - odpowiedział zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Harry'ego i wyciągnął z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki paczkę Marlboro i zapalniczkę. Wyciągnął jednego, zapalił i włożył między wargi. - Chcesz? - spytał i znając odpowiedź chciał schować papierosy.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział loczek patrząc mu w oczy i wyciągając dłoń po nikotynową używkę.  
\- Co? Harry, czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że chcesz zapalić?  
\- Tak - wyciągnął papierosa z paczki i wyrwał Zaynowi zapalniczkę. Wsadził go pomiędzy wargi i zapalil. Dym podrażnił jego gardło, ale to było przyjemne. Oddał Zaynowie zapalniczkę, nie podnoszac się ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Przecież ty nienawidzisz papierosów...  
\- Cóż... - to była odpowieź Harry'ego. Palili w ciszy przez jakiś czas. - Kocham go, wiesz? - odezwał się nagle Harry, nie patrząc na Zayna i opierając głowę o ścianę, delektując się dymem nikotynowym podrażniającym jego gardło.  
\- Wiem, Harry. Louis też cię kocha - powiedział delikatnie.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że chodzi o Louisa? - spojrzał na niego gwałtownie.  
\- To dość oczywiste - Zayn uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Nie dla niego - mruknął, ponownie opierając głowę o ścianę.  
\- Hazz, wiesz, że on nigdy nie zrobi pierwszego kroku, bo za bardzo boi się o waszą "przyjaźń", więc po prostu weź sprawy w swoje ręcę i powiedz mu, że...  
\- Próbowałem - jęknął.  
\- Kiedy?  
-Dzisiaj. Dwa razy... Za pierwszym razem ty do niego zadzwoniłeś...  
\- Ups...  
\- ... a za ddrugim razem Matt go zabrał...  
\- Więc idź i go znajdź. Na co czekasz? Myślisz, że o kim on teraz myśli? O tobie. Więc rusz tyłek i zamiast palić ze mną, czego nawiasem mówiąc nienawidzisz, idź, znajdź go, powiedz co czujesz, pocałuj go i będzie "happy end"...  
\- Myślisz, że powinienem to zrobić?  
\- Tak, myślę, że tak.  
\- No dobra... - mruknął, podnosząc się. - Do trech razy sztuka - zgasił papierosa o ścianę.  
\- Tylko, Hazz... Zabezpieczajcie się, ok? - zaśmiał się Zayn, a Harry rzucił mu zgaszonym papierosem w twarz.  
\- Spadaj - powiedział, jednak jego oczy zaświeciły lekko na słowa Zayna.  
\- Oj no idź już, Romeo, do swojej Julii... - zaśmiał się, a Harry wszedł z powrotem do domu Matt'a, powtarzając sobie w myślach "do trzech razy sztuka".  
***  
Butelka kręcił się, kręciła i kręciła i trafiła już chyba na każdego oprócz Louisa. Liam już cztery razy całował się z Danielle, ta blondynka, Miley, po raz piąty obściskiwała się z jakimś brunetem, a Zack dwa razy musiał wyjść na balkon, żeby krzyknąć "kocham kutasy" za pierwszym i (ku zażenowniu Louisa) "Tomlinson ma zajebisty tyłek" za drugim. Chłopak chciał ju kilka razy wyjść z pokoju (zwłaszcza po "aferze" z tyłkiem), ale za każdym razem Matt mu to uniemożliwiał. W końcu wypadło na niego.  
\- Pytanie czy wyzwanie? - zapytał ktoś.  
\- Wyzwanie - zdecydował.  
\- Pocałuj... hmm... Eleanor... - wymyślił jakiś idiota, wiedząc, że Louis jest gejem.  
\- Ale przecież ja...  
\- Chyba, że wolisz pytanie  
\- Tak, wezmę pytanie.  
\- Co cię łączy z Harry'm? - wiedział, że to pytanie będzie dotyczyło loczka.  
\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
\- Proszę o konkrety. Podoba ci się?  
\- Uważasz, że jest seksowny? - dodał ktoś inny.  
\- Jak całuje?  
\- Jest dobry w łóżku?  
\- To jest pięć pytań,a ja na jedno już odpowiedziałem,więc...  
\- Nie wykręcaj się od odpowiedzi, Tommo - powiedział Zack, a Louis jęknął, myśląc, że znacznie łatwiej byłoby pocałować Eleanor niż odpowiadać na te pytania. Tak więc podszedł do dziewczyny, wyobrażając sobie, że to Harry i złączył ich usta ze sobą. Chciał się odsunąc, jednak dziewczyna wczuła się w pocałunek nie zamierzała tak szybko go puścić. Polizała jego dolną wargę, a on chciał żeby to się skończyło. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Zamał. W drzwiach stał Harry i patrzył centralnie w jego oczy swoimi zielonymi tęczówkami, w których malował się ból. Loczek pokręcił lekko głową z niedowierzaniem i wybiegł z pokoju, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Louis odepchnął od siebie Eleanor.   
\- Zadowolona? - warknął i wybiegł za Harry'm. Do Eleanor podbiegły jej przyjaciółki i zaczęły zasypywać ją pytaniami o pocałunek. - Harry! Hazz! Poczekaj, ja... - urwał widząc, że Harry siedzi pod ścianą z nogami podciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej i głową ukrytą w kolanach. - Oj, Hazz...  
\- Wiesz myślałem, że jednak... - zaczął, pociągając nosem. Jego głos był nieco stłumiony. - Myślałem, że... Wiesz co chciałem ci dzisiaj powiedzieć? Że cię kocham - spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Louisa poraziło piekno tych, teraz zapłakanych, tęczówek. - Ale teraz wiem, że mnie nie chcesz. Że wolisz ją... - załkał.   
\- Hazz...  
\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że jesteś w nie zakochany, zamiast...  
\- Hazz...  
\- Przecież ja bym to zaakceptował, a teraz jest mi tylko...  
\- Hazz, idioto, przecież ja cię kocham! - krzyknął zbliżając się do niego.  
\- T- ty... mnie... k-kochasz? - wyjąkał, patrząc uważnie w jego oczy szukając w nich rozbawienia. Jedank niczego takiego nie znalazł. Ujrzał w nich jedynie czułość i miłość.   
\- Tak, skarbie - szepnął, zbliżając się do niego, a jego usta wygięły się w lekki i czuły uśmiech. Teraz ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka milimetrów. - Kocham cię - szepnął i patrząc mu w oczy, przycisnął swoje malinowe usta do jego pełnych warg. Po kilku sekundach patrzenia sobie w oczy, jednocześnie zamknęli powieki. Louis rozchylił usta, muskając dolną wargę Harry'ego. Loczek nie pozostał na to obojętny i poruszył ustami jednocześnie kładąc jedną dłoń na szyi niebieskookiego, a drugą na jego biodrze. Przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej i wykorzystując fakt, że Louis rozchylił usta, wsunął do nich język. Delikatnie przejechał językiem po podniebieniu, a po chwili dotknął języka Louisa, który cicho jęknął z przyjemności. Uśmiechnął się lekko, prostując nogi i wciągając na nie Louisa. Poznawali swoje usta przez ten pocałunek o którym oboje od dawna marzyli.  
\- Kocham cię - szepnął Louis, odsuwając się od ust Harry'ego.  
\- Ja ciebie też - odszepnął i ponownie złączył ich usta w słodkim pocalunku.


	4. Chapter 4

\- I jak było na randce? - spytała szybko Lottie gdy tylko Louis przekroczył próg mieszkania. Obok niej stała ich mama, Jay i obie miały na twarzach wypisaną zrówno ciekawość jak i determinację oraz ekscytację. Chłopak jęknął, wiedząc, że będą chciały wszystko z niego wyciągnąć.  
\- To nie była randka. To zwykła impreza - powiedział, wymijając je. Zdjął kurtkę, buty, szalik i czapkę. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że te dwie ostatnie rzeczy należą do Harry'ego, co sprawiło, że uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Zwykła impreza, tak? - powiedziała Jay, unosząc brew.  
\- Tak.  
\- A czy to nie są rzeczy Harry'ego? - spytała Lottie, wskazując na czapkę i szalik, które Louis położył na szafce.  
\- Możliwe.  
\- I nadal twierdzisz, że to nie była randka?  
\- Tak - mruknął, kierując się do kuchni.  
\- Ale on dał ci swoje rzeczy! Louis, to musi coś znaczyć! - Lottie nie dawała za wygraną. Weszła za nim do kuchni i oparła się o blat, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Louis nalał wodę do czajnika i wyjął z górnej półki (do której ledwo dosięgał) kubek.  
\- On tylko pożyczył mi czapkę i szalik - powiedział, wkładając torebkę malinowo-waniliowej herbaty do kubka.  
\- To musi coś znaczyć - upierała się Lottie. Jay stała na progu i z lekkim uśmiechem przyglądała się bliźniakom.  
\- A czy ja mówię, że się z tobą nie zgadzam? - powiedział spokojnie, zaskakując tym swoją siostrę i wywołując szerszy uśmiech na twarzy swojej mamy. Spojrzał jej w oczy i już wiedział, że ona wie, że wyznali sobie z Harry'm miłość. Westchnął cicho i spojrzał na Lottie.  
\- Czyli myślisz, że to coś oznacza? Myślisz, że cię lubi? To znaczy, wiesz, lubi-lubi? Myślisz, że mu się podobasz? A może on cię kocha? O Jezu, Louis, myślisz, że on cię kocha?  
\- Nie myślę tak... Ja to wiem - uśmiechnął się lekko, zalewając torebkę z herbatą gorącą wodą. Dziewczyna pisnęła i zbliżyła się do brata.  
\- Jak to? Powiedział, że cię kocha? Co mu odpowiedziałeś? Powiedziałeś, że też go kochasz? Całowaliście się? - zasypała go pytaniami. Louis jęknął, a Jay zaśmiała się cicho.  
\- Kochanie, myślę, że nie powinnyśmy już dłużej męczyć Louisa - powiedziała spokonie Jay, podchodząc do córki i chwytając ją za łokieć.  
\- Całowaliście się, prawda? - spytała Lottie, a Louis w odpowiedzi zarumienił się. - O mój Boże! Nie wierzę! To znaczy, że jesteście teraz parą? - krzyknęła, zanim Jay wyciągnęła ją z kuchni.  
\- Ja... nie wiem... - szepnął. Nie rozmawiali o tym. Właściwie tylko się całowali, a później Louis odprowadził Harry'ego, ale nie rozmawiali o tym, co będzie dalej z ich relacją. Skoro obydwoje darzyli się miłością to chyba logiczne by było, żeby zostali parą, ale dla Louisa to wcale nie było jednoznaczne z tym, że nią są. Jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Wziął kubek z herbatą, wyciągnął telefon i skierował się do swojego pokoju. Wszedł do niego, zamknął za sobą drzwi, położył kubek na szafce nocnej i padł na łóżko, odblokowując telefon. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, gdy zobaczył od kogo jest wiadomość.  
Od: Hazz  
Mówiłem Ci już, że Cię kocham? xx  
Przygryzł wargę, odpisując chłopakowi.  
Do: Hazz  
Nie przypominam sobie... xx  
Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź.  
Od: Hazz  
Kocham Cię ♥ xxxx  
Do: Hazz  
Też Cie kocham, kochanie xxxx  
Od: Hazz  
Słodki jesteś xx  
Do: Hazz  
Nie tak bardzo jak Ty xxx  
Jeszcze długo wymieniali się słodkimi SMS-ami, a Louis zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach, "Słodkich snów, kochanie ♥ Pamiętaj, że Cię kocham xx" od Harry'ego i postanowieniem, że następnego dnia zapyta się go o bycie jego chłopakiem. Już to nawet zaplanował. Piknik, plaża, słońce, morze, Harry w samych kąpielówkach... Ah, no tak, jest przecież zima, a oni nie mieszkają nad morzem... W takim razie Harry'emu będzie musiał wystarczyć romantyczny spacer po śniegu, pomyślał, a po chwili już spał. Wiedział, że Harry'emu wystarczy ten spacer, jeśli tylko będą tam razem i świadomość tego była... pocieszająca i sprawiająca, że błękitnooki nareszcie poczuł się kochany.  
***  
Louis obudził się 25 minut po zadzwonieniu budzika. Przeciągnął się, ziewając i sięgnął po telefon. Czekała na niego wiadomość od Harry'ego.  
Od: Hazz  
Dzień dobry, śpiochu xx  
Uśmiechnął się i ponownie przeciągnął. Nagle spojrzał na godzinę. 07:10.  
\- Coo?!! - krzyknął, zrywając się z łóżka. Podbiegł do szafy. - W życiu nie zdążę w 20 minut - jęknął, wyciągając z szafy jakieś spodnie. Zmierzył je wzrokiem jakby to one były winne temu, że zaspał, a po chwili rzucił je na podłogę, mrucząc "pieprzyć to". Sięgnął po telefon, odpisał krótkie "Hej, kochanie xx" (dla Harry'ego zawsze ma czas, nawet jak się spieszy *.*) i wpadł do łazienki. Wskoczył pod prysznic i odkręcił wodę. Okazało się jednak, że jest ona lodowata, na co pisnął głośno i szybko zmienił jej temperaturę. Już po chwili zrelaksował się pod wpływem ciepłej wody. Umył się swoim ulubionym malinowym żelem i wyszedł spod prysznica, mocząc podłogę. Owinął sobie ręcznik wokół bioder i podszedł do lustra. Przeczesał palcami swoją grzywkę i sięgnął po żel do włosów, żeby ułożyć ją po lewj stronie jego czoła. Gdy skończył, umył szybko zęby i już szedł do drzwi, ale nagle poślizgnął się na mokrej podłodze. - Kurwa! - krzyknął, lądując na tyłku.  
\- Louis? Żyjesz? - usłyszał głos Lottie dochodzący z jej pokoju.  
\- Tak, jest ok! - odkrzyknął, wstając i idąc do swojego pokoju. Spojrzał na szafę wypełnioną ubraniami, które ktoś (najprawdopodobniej Lottie) wczoraj w niej poukładał. Wciągnął na siebie jakieś bokserki i rozpoczął przeszukiwanie szafy w celu znalezienia czegoś w czym wyglądałby seksownie (w oczachHarry'ego, rzecz jasna). W pewnym momencie jęknął na tyle głośno, że usłyszała to Lottie idąca korytarzem. Stanęła w progu, patrząc na Louisa.  
\- Nie no, masz się czym pochwalić, ale widoków mogłeś mi oszczędzić - prychnęła, podchodząc do jego szafy i wygrzebując z niej błękitne rurki.  
\- Kochasz to - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. - Wiem, że najchętniej byś się na mnie rzuciła...  
\- Jesteś moim bratem...  
\- Ale gdybym nie był to... - zaczął.  
\- ... to nie zmieniłoby faktu, że kochasz Harry'ego - dokończyła za niego, wręczając mu rurki.  
\- No wiem, ale... - przerwał mu dzwonek do drzwi.  
\- To pewnie sąsiadka z naprzeciwka znowu chce pożyczyć sól, cukier, mąkę albo cokolwiek innego, co mogłaby kupić sobie w sklepie znajdującym się 10 metrów od jej domu - stwierdziła dziewczyna. - Idę otworzyć, a ty wybierz sobie jakąś koszulkę, no chyba, że chcesz żeby Harry mógł podziwiać twoją klatę przez cały dzień. Jednak uprzedzam, że na dworze jest zimno. Pamiętaj, że jest zima... - powiedziała i wybiegła z pokoju, unikając lecących w jej kierunku spodni.  
\- Małpa - mruknął, idąc po spodnie. Westchnął, wracając pod szafę.  
***  
Harry stał pod domem Louisa, czekając aż ktoś mu otworzy. Myślał o starszym chłopaku, o ich wczorajszych pocałunkach, o ich wyznaniach. Jego usta same ułożyły się w uśmiech.  
\- Harry! - usłyszał głos Lottie, a chwilę później dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego, przytulając go z sałej siły.  
\- Eh, Lots, zgniatasz mnie - jęknął, a ona zaśmiała się i wpuściła go do środka.  
\- Lou jest na górze. Możesz do niego pójść - powiedziała, a on ściągnął z siebie kurtkę i buty. - Szykuje się na waszą randkę. Oczywiście nie powie mi, że to randka, ale ja i tak wiem swoje...  
\- Lots... ale wiesz, że my tylko idziemy do szkoły, prawda? - zaśmiał się cicho, a dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Znam go prawie 18 lat i uwierz mi, że nigdy nie wybierał tak długo ubrań, które ma założyć do szkoły... A teraz idź do swojego chłopaka i pomóż mu się ubrać... - popchnęła go w stronę schodów. Harry wszedł po nich na górę. W głowie miał teraz dwa słowa, które Lottie powiedziała. "Swojego chłopaka". Swojego chłopaka. SWOJEGO. CHŁOPAKA. Czy oni teraz byli parą? Bo przecież Harry nie poprosił go o chodzenie. Louis też nic o tym nie wspomniał. Ale wyznali sobie miłość... Na widok jego ukochanego, wszystkie myśli zniknęły. Prawie zakrztusił się powietrzem gdy go zobaczył. Louis stał przed szafą, tyłem do niego, w samych bokserkach. W samych pieprzonych bokserkach, które tak idealnie opinały jego pośladki. Harry poczuł ciepło w dolnych partiach ciała i zaklął w myślach. To nie tak, że nigdy nie widział Louisa w samych bokserkach. Oczywiście, że widział i to nie raz, ale tym razem to było coś innego. Za każdym razem Harry myślał, że Louis nigdy nie będzie jego, a teraz wiedział, że starszy go kocha. Miał świadomość, że może do niego podejść, pocałować, dotknął tego pięknego tyłka, zedrzeć z niego te pieprzone bokserki a później pieprzyć go na jego łóż... No dobra, przesadził. Poczuł, że zrobił się jeszcze twardszy. Cholerny Tomlinosn, przez samo patrzenie na niego robię się twardy, pomyślał.  
\- Lottie!- krzyknął Louis, wyciągając z szafy czarny swetr i zieloną koszulkę. - Chodź tu! Musisz mi pomóc! - jęknął i rzucił koszulkę na podłogę. Zmierzył swetr wzrokiem i ponownie jęknął.  
\- A może ja mogę w czymś pomóc? - spytał cicho, próbując dogadać się ze swoim penisem. Tłumaczył mu, że nie może robić się twardy kiedy mu się to podoba, jednak nadal patrzył na tyłek Louisa, a to niezbyt pomagało. Błękitnooki odwrócił się szybko w jego stronę.  
\- H-harry? Co t-ty tu robisz? - wyjąkał zaskoczony.  
\- Ładnie mnie witasz - mruknął, podchodząc do niego. Ich klatki piersiowe zetknęły się, a Louis uśmiechnął się słodko gdy Harry ułożył swoją dłoń na jego biodrze.  
\- Cześć - szepnął, gdy złapał wyższego za szyję i stanął na palcach, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Hej - odpowiedział niskim pomrukiem, uśmiechając się lekko. Drugą ręką zaczął delikatnie głaskać Louisa po plechach. Niższy mruknął zadowolony, po czym przyciągnął do siebie głowę Harry'ego i zetknął ze sobą ich usta. Dłonie zielonookiego wędrowały po jego kręgosłupie w górę i w dół. Pocałunke z każdą chwilą stawał się bardziej namiętny. Ich języki współgrały ze sobą w magicznym tańcu. Dłonie Harry'ego zjechały do jego bokserek. Wsunął je pod materiał, ściskając lekko pośladki niższego, na co obaj jęknęli w swoje usta. Louis objął szyję Harry'ego tak mocno, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, jednocześnie wplatając jedną dłoń w jego kręcone włosy. Loczek przysunął się jeszcze bliżej drugiego, łącząc ich biodra, co spowodowało kolejny jęk. Po chwili Harry odsunął się trochę od niego, na co Louis mruknął z niezadowoleniem.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz żebym doszedł od samego całowania się z tobą to musimy na tą chwilę przerwać - szepnął Harry , nadal ściskając pośladki Louisa.  
\- To byłoby gorące - szepnął, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Loczek puścił tyłek Louisa, a jego dłonie przeniosły się na jego biodra. Błękitnooki przygryzł wargę, a Harry kciukiem uwolnił ją spod jego zębów i jeszcze przez kilka sekund gładził ją palcem. - Dostanę chociaż buziaka? - spytał gdy Harry chciał się od niego odsunąć.  
\- Dopiero jak się ubierzesz.  
\- Ale ja nie wiem...  
\- Weź to - podał mu czarny swetr i błękitne rurki. - I nie wracaj nieubrany, chyba, że chcesz wiedzieć jakie to uczucie być pieprzonym na własnym łóżku.  
\- Romantyk - prychnął.  
\- Oj, nie złość się na mnie - dotknął jego policzka. - Kochasz to - uśmiechnął się lekko, na co Louis ponownie prychnął. - Nie moja wina, że tak na mnie działasz - wyszeptał prosto do jego ucha, przygryzając je lekko. Błękitnooki jęknął.  
\- Cieszę się, że tak na ciebie działam - wyszeptał, wplątując dłonie w jego loczki. - I cieszę się, że chciałbyś się ze mną kochać - dodał, rumieniąc się lekko. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Bo cię kocham - szepnął czule.  
\- Ja ciebie też - uśmiechnął się lekko i skradł z jego ust czuły pocałunek, po czym udał się do łazienki aby się ubrać, wcześniej otrzymując od Harry'ego klepnięcie w pośladki i jego cichy śmiech. Pomyślał, że ten dźwięk mógłby być jego ulubionym.


	5. Chapter 5

Park jest romantycznym miejscem... A park zimą, kiedy wszystko dookoła pokryte jest śniegiem, sprzyja romantycznej atmosferze, prawda? Dlatego właśnie po szkole, zamiast pójść do domu, Louis wyciągnął Harry'ego do parku. Specerowali tymi najmniej uczęszczanymi ścieżakami, rozmawiając. Z radością zauważyli, że nadal rozmawiają o wszystkim, mówią głupie rzeczy i śmieją się ze wszystkiego. Tak jakby nadal byli przyjaciółmi. Bo nimi jesteśmy, pomyślał Louis, idąc obok Harry'ego. Jego Vansy już dawno przemokły od śniegu, jednak nie obchodziło go to dopóki miał przy sobie Harry'ego, a ich dłonie ocierały się o siebie. Błękitnooki najchętnie złączyłby ze sobą ich palce, jednak nie był pewny czy może to zrobić. Przecież gdyby to zrobił, wyglądaliby jak... para... Jednak gdy ich dłonie po raz kolejny się o siebie otarły, chłopak nie wytrzymał i delikatnie splótł ich palce, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego. Przez dłuższą chwilę szli w ciszy, trzymając się za ręce i ciesząc się tym dotykiem.  
\- Hazz... / Lou... - odezwali się jednocześnie i zaśmiali się.  
\- Tak, kochanie? - powiedział Harry, a serce Louisa wcale nie podskoczyło na te słowa.  
\- Bo ja... um... chciałem ci coś powiedzieć... znaczy poprosić... a raczej zapytać... - zaczął plątać się w swojej wypowiedzi. - Bo ja... znaczy... Jest taka ładna pogoda, słońce świeci, śnieg pada, jest nawet ciepło i będzieszmoimchłopakiem? - powiedział bardzo szybko.  
\- Mógłbyś powtórzyć? Nie usłyszałem... - wymruczał do jego ucha, zatrzymując się.  
\- Mówiłem, że jest ładna pogoda...  
\- A później?  
\- Że słońce świeci...  
\- A jeszcze później? - Louis poczuł jego gorący oddech na swoim uchu.  
-Że pada śnieg...  
-No Louis, nie bądź taki... - wymruczał jak mały kotek. - Wiesz o co mi chodzi... Louis?  
\- Mówiłem jeszcze, że jest nawet ciepło. Jak na zimę oczywiście...  
\- Lou... - przygryzł płatek jego ucha, co wywołało dreszcze u niższego.  
\- Chciałem wiedzieć czy chciałbyśbyćmoimchłopakiem... - powiedział cicho.  
\- Powtórz głośniej...  
\- Droczysz się... - jęknął. - Chcę. Wiedzieć. Czy. Chciałbyś. Byś. Moim. Chłopakiem - powtórzył i mógł poczuć jak Harry uśmiecha się przy jego uchu. - Nadal nie słyszysz?  
\- Tak. Mógłbyś powtórzyć? - powiedział lekko złośliwie, jadnak czule. Uwielbiał droczyć się z Louisem.  
\- Chcesz być moim chłopakiem? - spytał.  
\- a ty chciałbyś żebym nim był? - droczył się, całując go lekko pod uchem, wiedząc, że to jego czuły punkt.  
\- To nie jest odpowiedź. Odpowiedz. Masz bardzo prosty wybór: "tak" albo "nie"...  
\- Nie.  
\- Co? - powiedział, nagle się od niego odrywając. Spojrzał mu w oczy ze zdziwieniem, które po chwili zmieniło się w ból, a jego błękitne tęczówki zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. Odwrócił się na pięcie, a łzy zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach. A już myślał, że ktoś go pokochał... Najwyraźniej pomylił się. Był bardzo naiwny, myśląc, że Harry go pokocha. Że ten wspaniały, zielonooki chłopak, właściciel czekoladowych loczków i uroczych dołeczków, pokocha jego, zwykłego, trochę zakompleksionego Louisa, który nie mógłby dać mu nic oprócz swojego serca. Poprawka: on dał mu swoje serce...  
\- Louis, czekaj! - Harry złapał go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Mocno go objął, przyciskając jego głowę do miejsca w którym było jego serce, a swoją twarz chowając w ramieniu błękitnookiego. Louis wybuchnął płaczem. - Kochanie, proszę, nie płacz - wyszeptał, całując delikatnie jego policzki. Scałował jego łzy, a Louid ze zdziwieniem się w niego wpatrywał. - Żartowałem. Oczywiście, że chcę być twoim chłopakiem. O niczym innym tak bardzo nie marzę... Przepraszam, to był głupi żart... - wyjaśnił cicho, gładząc jego policzek kciukiem. - Skarbie, przepraszam, naprawdę... - wyszeptał, patrząc mu w oczy i jednocześnie w myślach wyrzucając sobie, że przez jedem głupi żart go stracił. - Kocham cię, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę, przepraszam, tak bardzo cię prze...  
\- Jesteś idiotą - wyszeptał Louis, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się ku górze.  
\- Ale zakochanym w tobie idiotą... Tak bardzo cię przepraszam... - pocałował go w czoło.  
\- Jesteś idiotą... ale i tak cię kocham, wiesz? - wyszeptał, obejmując go za szyję.  
\- Też cię kocham. Tak bardzo... Nie mógłbym cię stracić - wyszeptał, nadal gładząc go po policzku. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego z czułością.  
\- Więc czy chcesz być moim chłopakiem? - spytał ponownie.  
\- Tylko jeśli ty też tego chcesz...  
\- Możesz przestać mówić zagadkami i odpowiedzieć to pieprzone "tak"? - jęknął.  
\- To brzmi jakbyś mi się oświadczał... - zaśmiał się cicho. - Zresztą po co pytasz skoro znasz odpowiedź? - znów się z nim droczył, wiedząc, że starszy nie ma nic przeciwko.  
\- Bo chciałbym móc oficjalnie nazwać cię moim...  
\- Skarbie, byłem twój jeszcze zanim mnie pocałowałeś.  
\- Hazz... - jęknął.  
\- No dobrze, dobrze... Tak, Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, chcę być twoim... chłopakiem... - na te słowa błękitnooki uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc w oczach Harry'ego najprawdziwszą miłość.  
\- A teraz mnie pocałuj, idioto - szepnął, a zielonooki złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku. Przez pocałunek przygryzł wargę Louisa, na co on odsunął się lekko od niego. - Gryziesz?  
\- To było za tego idioę - szepnął i cmoknął go w usta.  
\- Bo jesteś idiotą, idioto - powiedział, a w jego głosie było słychać czułość.  
\- Odwołaj to - przycisnął go do pierwszego lepszego drzewa, trzymając dłonie na jego biodrach.  
\- Ale ja tylko mówię prawdę - zaprotestował, a widząc błysk w szmaragdowym oku, stanął na palcach chcąc go pocałować, jednak nie dosięgnął do jego ust z powodu niskiego wzrostu. - Harry - jęknął.  
\- Odwołaj to, Louis - szepnął, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Nie.  
-Odwołaj.  
\- Kochanie, ale przecież oboje wiemy, że to prawda...  
\- Nie prawda!  
\- Prawda - powiedział i złapał Harry'ego za szyję, przyciągając go do siebie i całując delikatnie. - Idiota - szepnął w jego usta. - Ale mój i tylko mój idiota - pocałował go agresywniej.  
\- Tylko twój - jęknął Harry. Louis odsunął się od niego z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Właśnie przyznałeś mi rację.  
\- Co? Nie! Louis... - jęknął. Starszy zaśmiał się cicho i odwrócił się od niego. - Gdzie idziesz?  
\- Do twojego domu - odpowiedział nie zatrzymując się i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- I co będziemy w nim robić? - mimo, że Louis nie widział jego twarzy, byłpewien, że Harry poruszył znacząco brwiami.  
\- Uczyć się - zaśmiał się, nadal idąc przed siebie.  
\- Czego będziemy się uczyć? - wymruczał, dotrzymując kroku Louisowi.  
\- Angielskiego, ty napaleńcu - zaśmiał się i spojrzał na niego czule. - Jutro mamy sprawdzian...  
\- Zapomniałeś, że nie jesteśmy razem w klasie?  
\- Nie zapomniałem, ale z tego co wiem to ty też masz jutro sprawdzian - uśmiechnął się słodko. Harry jęknął, przypominając sobie o tym. Musiał się nauczyć na ten cholerny sprawdzian i dostać tą pieprzoną szóstkę choćby miał zarwać noc. Miał same jedynki i kilka dwójek z angielskiego, a nie mógł zawalić tego przedmiotu...  
\- Cholera - mruknął.  
\- Oj ty mój kujonie - zaśmiał się cicho i objął go w pasie, wtulając się w niego.  
\- Wiesz, że daleko mi do kujona - mruknął. - Ja tylko nie wiem jak przeżyję ten rok w szkole bez ciebie...  
\- Nie myślmy teraz o tym... To tylko przyszłość...  
\- Dość niedaleka - mruknął. - Chciałbym żeby moja przyszłość była związana z tobą - szepnął w jego włosy i złożył na nich czuły pocałunek, obejmując go ramieniem i jeszcze bardziej do siebie przyciągając.  
\- Ja też - szepnął.  
Szli objęci przez park pokryty białym puchem, myśląc jak bardzo są szczęśliwi mając siebie nawzajem.


	6. Chapter 6

Wbrew pozorom nauka u Harry'ego wcale nie skończyła się na kolejnej sesji obściskiwania się, całowania i Bóg wie czego... No dobra, może to nie do końca prawda... No ok, skończyli wtuleni w siebie na łóżku Harry'ego z licznymi malinkami zarówno na szyi jak i na klatce piersiowej. Nie żeby do czegoś doszło. Oni tylko się całowali (dość namiętnie), a później Harry zaczął podziwiać kaloryfer swojego chłopaka, obdarzając go drobnymi pocałunkami, a później malinkami, w czym Louis nie pozostał mu dłużny. W pewnym momencie oboje stwierdzili, że nie chcą żeby ich pierwszy raz odbył się tego dnia. Postanowili trochę z tym poczekać i - o dziwo - to był pomysł Harry'ego, tego wiecznie napalonego (według Louisa) siedemnastolatka i błękitnooki zmartwił się, że chłopak jest chory. Loczek przez 10 minut przekonywał go, że czuje się świetnie, kończąc czułym pocałunkiem.  
Leżeli na łóżku Harry'ego. Louis wtulał się w jego klatkę, gładząc go po nagich plecach, od czasu do czasu składając pocałunek na jego ciele.  
\- Chciałbym wytatuować sobie motyla - mruknął Harry, zataczając kciukiem kółka na biodrze drugiego. Louis zaśmiał się.  
\- To takie męskie - szepnął, składając pocałunek pomiędzy jego sutkami, przygryzając lekko to miejsce.  
\- Sugerujesz, że nie jestem męski?  
\- Sugeruję, że wielki motyl na ciele chłopaka nie jest zbyt męski.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że chcę dużego motyla?   
\- Znam cię... I domyślam się, że chcesz go mieć gdzieś tutaj - obrysował na jego torsie kształt motyla.   
\- Oh, jak ty mnie dobrze znasz - szepnął, całując go w czubek głowy.   
\- Czytam ci w myślach - uśmiechnął się delikatnie w klatkę Harry'ego.  
\- Ja tobie też, kochanie.  
\- Tak? To o czym myślę?   
\- O mnie, o mojej idealnej klacie, o moich cudownych ustach, o moich włosach, dołeczkach... - Louis zaśmiał się powodując dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego.  
\- Pomyślałem o lodach...  
\- Chcesz zrobić mi loda?   
\- Harry! - krzyknął, dźgając go lekko w klatę i rumieniąc się delikatnie.   
\- No co? Nie chciałbyś mieć mojego...?  
\- Harry - jęknął. - Ty napalony, zboczony...  
\- I tak mnie kochasz - szepnął mu do ucha.  
\- No moje nieszczęście...  
\- Ja tam się z tego cieszę... Kochanie, przecież wiesz, że nie zrobiłbym niczego wbrew twojej woli - pocałował go lekko w czoło.  
\- Jestem ważniejszy od twoich... hmmm... potrzeb?  
\- Dużo ważniejszy... A moje tzw. "potrzeby" mają się dobrze... Chociaż pół nagi Louis z idealną klatą w moim łóżku wcale im nie pomaga... - wymruczał mu do ucha.  
\- Oj, kocie...  
\- Kocie?   
\- Kocie.  
\- Dlaczego "kocie"?  
\- Bo cię kocham.  
\- To nie jest odpowiedź.   
\- Bo wyglądasz jak taki uroczy kociak.  
\- Jestem uroczy?   
\- Bardzo - pogłaskał go po policzku, a gdy tylko w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, Louis przybliżył swoje usta do jednego z nich i delikatnie go polizał.  
\- Czy ty mnie właśnie polizałeś? - zdziwił się Harry.  
\- Tak - szepnął i jeszcze raz polizał jego policzek. - Nie podoba ci się? - przesunął językiem do kącika ust, a później polizał jego dolną wargę. Harry zamruczał cicho.  
\- Podoba... Lou, czym ja sobie zasłużyłem na twoją miłość? - jęknął z przyjemności, gdy Louis polizał jego górną wargę, a po chwili złapał dolną pomiędzy swoje zęby.  
\- Jesteś sobą - szepnął, gdy wypuścił jego wargę spomiędzy swoich zębów i spojrzał mu w oczy, gładząc czule po policzku. - Jesteś kochanym, uroczym, czułym, słodkim loczkiem, który jest przy okazji małym kociakiem.  
\- Obrażasz mnie troszkę - mruknął, jednak mimo to uśmiechnął się. - Mówiąc facetowi, że jest słodki i uroczy, obrażasz go.  
\- To ty chcesz mieć wielkiego motyla na klacie, nie ja - prychnął, odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
\- Ty wytatuowałeś sobie jakiegoś ptaka na ręce.  
\- Mój ptak jest bardzo seksowny - mruknął, a Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. Po chwili Louis zrozumiał jak zabrzmiało to co powiedział i zarumienił się lekko.  
\- Nie wątpię w to, skarbie.  
\- Myślisz tylko o jednym, napaleńcu - mruknął.  
\- No to może mi powiesz, że w tym zdaniu nie było podtekstu?  
\- Nie było! To ty wszędzie widzisz i słyszysz podteksty!   
Harry zaśmiał się ponownie.  
\- Czyli nie uważasz, że twój ptak jest seksowny?  
\- Tego nie powiedziałem - mruknął, a kiedy Harry wybuchnął jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem, odwrócił się plecami do niego.  
\- Kochanie, nie obrażaj się... - szepnął mu do ucha, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie. - Przepraszam, już nie będę...  
\- Taa, jasne - mruknął Louis, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Przypominam, że i tak mnie kochasz - szepnął i pocałował go lekko w szyję. Oczywiście na jednym pocałunku się nie skończyło i za chwilę przeniósł się na kark starszego. - Wiem, że ci się podoba - mruknął, przygryzając lekko jego skórę. - No nie zgrywaj niedostępnego... - zjechał z pocałunkami na kręgosłup chłopaka. Po chwili spomiędzy rozchylonych warg Louisa wyrwał się jęk. - Wiedziałem... - szepnął, składając ostatni paocałunek na jego plecach i nagle znalazł się nad Louisem, przyciskając go do łóżka - ...że ci się podoba - dokończył, całując kącik jego ust. Louis jęknął cicho.  
\- Harry... - szepnął błagalnie.  
\- Tak, kochanie? - udawał, że nie wie o co chodzi jego ukochanemu.  
\- Pocałuj mnie, Harry - jęknął.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, księżniczko - Louis chciał zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że nie jest księżniczką, ale usta Harry'ego na jego własnych skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiły. - I kto tu jest napalony, co? - szepnął w jego usta.  
\- Oh, po prostu się zamknij i całuj mnie do końca świata - sapnął zniecierpliwiony Louis i wpił się w wargi młodszego.  
Jeszcze jakiś czas się całowali, a później Harry ułożył się na jego ciele, całując go czule w czoło i mrucząc, że zdrzemnie się minutkę i że tak bardzo go kocha. Oczywiście minutka przedłużyła się do 10, a później 15 i w końcu Louis sam zasnął, z jedną ręką we włosach Harry'ego a drugą na jego plecach.  
***  
Louisa obudził cichy trzask drzwi, rozchodzący się po całym domu Harry'ego. Po kilku minutach do pokoju ktoś zapukał i nie czakając na "proszę", wszedł do niego.  
\- Hej Louis - Gemma uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc do biurka swojego brata.  
\- Hej - odpowiedział.  
\- Widzę, że Harry zasnął... - powiedziała, zaglądając do szuflad w biurku. - Nie mógł spać wczoraj w nocy - wyciągnęła jakąś książkę z drugiej od dołu szuflady. - Pisał z kimś do trzeciej... Hmm, kto to mógł być? Wiesz może? - uśmiechnęła się, doskonale wiedząc z kim jej brat pisał.  
\- Podejrzewam, że pisał ze swoim bardzo przystojnym chłopakiem - zaśmiał się cicho, a Harry poruszył się, przylegając do niego jeszcze bardziej. Błękitnooki czule odgarnął kosmyk włosów opadający mu na oczy.  
\- Znasz go może?  
\- Tak, można powiedzieć, że bardzo szczegółowo znam jego chłopaka... Znamy się aż 18 lat - zaśmiał się ponownie.  
\- Hmm, kto to może być? - Gemma nadal udawał, że nic nie wie, chociaż obydwoje wiedzieli, że ona wie.  
\- Ma błękitne oczy... - podpowiedział.  
\- Hmm... Niall?  
\- Oj, Zayn zabiłby Harry'ego gdyby tylko dotknął Nialla - zaśmiał się. - Życzysz śmierci własnemu bratu?  
\- Nie znam zbyt wielu błękitnookich, przystojnych chłopaków... - udała głębokie zamyślenie. - A może to Josh?  
\- Zimno... Josh ma dziewczynę.  
\- Nick?  
\- Jeszcze zimniej.  
\- Ty?  
\- Gorąco - uśmiechnął się.  
\- Jeśli właśnie zasugerowałeś, że jesteś gorący... - zaczęła.  
\- O nie, jesteś taka sama jak twój brat - jęknął.  
\- Teraz to mnie obraziłeś - prychnęła, a po chwili zaśmiałs się serdecznie.  
\- Harry to najwspanialszy człowiek na ziemi - powiedział czule, gładząc loczka po policzku.  
\- Lou... - wyszeptał przez sen.  
\- Masz całkowitą rację - powiedziała, a uśmiech zniknął z jej ust. Spojrzała na loczka nieobecnym wzrokiem.  
\- Gemma? Coś się stało?  
\- Co? Ah, nie, nic - na jej twarz znów wstąpił uśmiech, jednak Louis dostrzegł, że nie był on całkiem szczery. - No cóż, przepraszam, ze cię obudziłam, bo podejrzewam, że spałeś... Po prostu chciałam poczytać sobie książkę, którą jak widać - uniosła książkę trzymaną w dłoni - znowu zabrał mi ten uroczy dzieciak - wskazała na śpiącego loczka.  
\- Jaka to książka?  
\- Zwykły romans...  
\- Harry czyta... romanse? - zdziwił się.  
\- Taa... Cały czas mi je zabiera i myśli, że niczego nie zauważam - zaśmiała się i podeszła do drzwi.  
\- Gemma? - jego głos sprawił, ze się odwróciła.  
\- Tak? - spojrzała na niego.  
\- Ty... um... nie masz nic przeciwko? - jedną ręką objął Harry'ego w pasie, a drugą wplątał bardziej w jego loczki.   
\- Wiem, że go nie zranisz. Za bardzo go kochasz żeby to zrobić, więc nie widzę problemu.  
\- Czyli nie przeszkadza ci to, że spotyka się z chłopakiem? - upewnił się.  
\- Nie spotkałby nikogo lepszego od ciebie - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Nie przeszkadza mi to.  
\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się do niej.  
\- Nie masz za co... Ale, Louis... Dbaj o niego, dobrze? I nigdy nie pozwól mu odejść... Spraw żeby poczuł się kochany... - szepnęła i wyszła z pokoju zanim chłopak mógł spytać o coś więcej. Spojrzał na Harry'ego. Gładził go po plechach, myśląc o tym co powiedziała mu Gemma. Nagle jego wzrok padł na fioletową plamę na plecach loczka. Przyjrzał się jej uważniej. To był siniak. Dość duży, fioletowy siniak zdobiący piękne plecy jego pięknego chłopaka. Delikatnie go pogłaskał, nie chcąc sprawiać bólu śpiącemu Harry'emu. Znów się zamyślił. Z tego stanu wyrwał go loczek, który poruszył się delikatnie, a jego powieki podniosły się, ukazując piękne, szmaragdowe, lekko zaspane tęczówki.  
\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem, a Louis przycisnął swoje wąskie wargi do jego pełnych ust.  
\- Masz taki seksowny głos - jęknął milimetry od ust loczka i spojrzał mu w oczy. Z tej odległości dokładnie widział ciemniejsze plamki w jego zielonych tęczówkach. - Też cię kocham - szepnął. - Tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo cię kocham... Nawet nie umiem wyrazić tego słowami... Ale wiedz, że zawsze będę cię kochał i nigdy cię nie zostawię. Zawsze będę należał tylko i wyłącznie do ciebie - nadal patrząc mu w oczy, sięgnął po jego wielką dłoń i ułożył ją w miejscu gdzie biło jego serce. - Czujesz to, kochanie? Bije tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie - na te słowa Harry'emu łzy stanęły w oczach. - Kochanie, zrobiłem coś nie tak? Słońce, ja nie chciałem cię zranić, naprawdę, tak bardzo cię kocham, ja... Po prostu mi wybacz, proszę, kotek... - z oczu Harry'ego wypłynęły łzy, ale na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- To ze szczęścia - wyszeptał. - Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie traktował, to po prostu... to sprawia, że... że czuję się... kochany...  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham - ponownie szepnął. - Słońce, jestem moim powietrzem... Nie da się żyć bez powietrza, prawda? I słońcem. Słońce jest bardzo potrzebne. Ogrzewa świat tak, jak ty ogrzewasz moje serce. Jesteś też moim skarbem, którym nie zamierzam dzielić się z nikim innym. I oczywiście jesteś moim kochanym, słodkim, małym kotkiem... Kochanie, jesteś moim wszystkim... - przerwały mu usta Harry'ego. Ten pocałunek był zarówno czuły jak i namiętny i pełen łez.  
\- Tak bardzo, bardzo cię kocham, Lou... - wyszeptał Harry. - Ty też jesteś moim powietrzem, słońcem... - tym razem to jemu przerwano wypowiedź pocałunkiem. - Dzięki tobie jestem szczęśliwy i... oh, Lou... - z jego oczu poleciało jeszcze więcej łez.  
\- Cii, kochanie... - szepnął scałowując łzy z pięknej twarzy Harry'ego. - Jesteś piękny, wiesz? - szepnął. - Taki piękny... Kotku, proszę nie płacz...  
\- To wszystko... to ze... szczęścia... ja... czuję się naprawdę... szczęśliwy...  
\- Wiem kochanie, wiem... - złożył na jego ustach kolejny pocałunek. Nagle coś mu się przypomniało. - Skarbie... Nie chcę psuć atmosfery, ale... Co ci się tutaj - dotknął delikatnie siniaka na plecach loczka - stało?  
\- Uderzyłem się o coś. Już nawet nie pamiętam o co, taka ze mnie niezdara - odpowiedział bez zająknięcia, a Louis nawet nie wyczuł kłamstwa w tych dwóch zdaniach. Jednak Harry'emu zrobiło się trochę głupio, że okłamuje swojego ukochanego.  
\- Moja kochana niezdara... - szepnął i połączył ich usta.  
Tylko twoja, pomyślał Harry, jednak przypomniał mu się głos krzyczący "Należysz tylko do mnie!!! Słyszysz, dziwko? Jesteś tylko mój!!!", jednak zignorował to wspomnienie na rzecz całowania się z Louisem, jego prywatnym szczęściem...


	7. Chapter 7

Louis obudził się i przeciągnął, mrucząc cicho. Przypomniał sobie jak zasypiał wtulony w Harry'ego. Wtulił twarz w poduszkę, wciągając zapach Loczka pomieszany z jego własnym i uśmiechnął się. Pomacał miejsce obok siebie, jednak trafił tylko na zimną kołdrę. Podniósł się na łokciu. Leżał sam w łóżku, obok niego nie było Harry'ego, co go trochę zasmuciło, jednak wstał z łóżka i podniósł z podłogi jakąś koszulkę należącą do Loczka. Wyszedł z jego pokoju i skierował się do kuchni, bo stamtąd dochodziły cudowne zapachy. Gdy stanął w progu, dostrzegł swojego chłopaka. Stał tyłem do niego i miał na sobie tylko spodnie dresowe, wiszące luźno na jego biodrach. Na jego bladej skórze odznaczał się fioletowy siniak, jednak nie był on jedyny. Jego plecy zdobiło wiele siniaków i kilka blizn i Louis zastanawiał się jakim cudem nie zauważył tego wcześniej. Podszedł do chłopaka i przytulił się do jego pleców, oplatając go dłońmi w pasie. Pocałował lekko jego łopatkę.  
\- Mój Loczuś... - mruknął.  
\- Masz ochotę na naleśniki?  
\- Mam ochotę na ciebie.  
\- Niestety w dzisiejszym menu nie ma mnie - odwrócił się do niego. - Ale są naleśniki - pocałował go w czoło.  
\- No to niech będą naleśniki.  
\- Słodko wyglądasz w mojej koszulce.  
\- Mogę tu zamieszkać, wtedy będziesz miał codziennie takie piękne widoki.  
\- Tak, ciekawe co na to twoja mama...  
\- Jestem dorosły, nie ma nade mną kontroli...  
Harry zaśmiał się.  
\- To, że masz osiemnaście lat nie znaczy, że jesteś dorosły. A ty zawsze będziesz dzieckiem...  
\- Teraz to mnie obraziłeś - prychnął Louis. - I kto to mówi, dzieciaku?  
\- Za trzynaście dni też będę miał osiemnaście lat. Nie zapominaj o tym.  
\- Ale to ja zawsze będę tym starszym.  
\- A ja zawsze będę tym wyższym - odgryzł się Harry.  
\- Ale to ja bardziej cię kocham.  
\- Z tym się nie zgodzę... - wymruczał i pocałował słodko Louisa.  
\- Mój kochany Loczuś - wymruczał.  
\- Twój, księżniczko, twój...  
\- Nie jestem księżniczką! - oburzył się.  
\- Jesteś, kochanie - znów złączył ich usta. - Taka prawda...  
\- Sam jesteś księżniczką! Niezdarną księżniczką - dodał czule i pogładził go po plecach. - Ile razy się uderzyłeś? A może to ciebie ktoś uderzył? - spytał, a wszystko w nim zawrzało na myśl, że ktoś mógłby podnieść rękę na jego Loczka.  
\- Jestem po prostu niezdarą i nie umiem przejść nawet metra bez potknięcia się, jasne? - Harry spiął się lekko, a Louis wyczuł to i postanowił na razie mu odpuścić.  
\- Słuchaj Loczku... Jeśli nie chceszz mi powiedzieć co się dzieje to nie będę na ciebie naciskał, ale wiedz, że tego tak nie zostawię. Jestem do cholery twoim chłopakiem, naprawdę cię kocham, zależy mi na tobie i nie pozwolę żeby ktokolwiek cię krzywdził... - Harry odwrócił się do niego plecami, a Louis wtedy to zobaczył. Jego ręka była pokryta bliznami, a niektóre (niestety) wyglądały na całkiem świeże. Złapał go za rękę i ponownie odwrócił twarzą do siebie. - Harry? Czy ty się tniesz? - spytał bardzo poważnie.  
\- Nie... - odpowiedział, nie patrząc na Louisa.  
\- Haz, naprawdę nie jestem głupi i wiem jak wyglądają blizny po żyletce... - szepnął i złapał jego podbródek w dwa palce. - Kochanie, przecież wiesz, że jestem z tobą... Tak bardzo cię kocham i nie pozwolę żeby ktokolwiek cię krzywdził, a tym bardziej żebyś krzywdził sam siebie. Rozumiesz? Naprawdę tak bardzo cię kocham... - z oka Harry'ego spłynęła łza, którą Louis od razu scałował.  
\- Ja też cię kocham - wyszeptał Harry. - Ja... to po prostu trudne...  
\- Chcę ci pomóc - szepnął, jedną dłonią nadal trzymając jego rękę, a drugą gładząc go po policzku.  
\- Wiem i za to cię kocham, Lou, ale...  
\- Nie ufasz mi?  
\- Ufam. Bardzo ci ufam... - szepnął, dotykając dłonią dłoni Louisa, która gładziła jego policzek.  
\- Jak ja mogłem tego nie zauważyć? - jęknął. - Jesteśmy parą od niedawna, ale przecież przyjaźnimy się od kilku lat i... Nie nadaję się na chłopaka, nie zasługuję na ciebie. Nie umiałem nawet dostrzec, że dzieje ci się krzywda, ja... ja naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego nadal mnie chcesz... Przecież ja kompletnie na ciebie nie zasługuję i...  
\- Czy ty z-ze mną... z-zrywasz? - wyszeptał Harry, a głos mu się załamał i łzy stanęły mu w oczach.  
\- Co? O Boże, nie! Kochanie... - Louis przestraszył się, że Harry nie będzie chciał słuchać jego wyjasnień, wybiegnie z domu i zrobi sobie krzywdę. - Skarbie, przepraszam, nie chciałem żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Oczywiście, że z tobą nie zrywam - wtulił się w niego, obejmując go mocno w pasie. - Tak bardzo cię kocham. Przecież wiesz, że cię kocham... - wyszeptał w jego tors, a Harry objął go ramionami i przytulił mocniej, składając pocałunek na czubku jego głowy.  
\- Wiem, Louis, wiem - szepnął w jego włosy.  
\- Jestem beznadziejny... Jak mogłem tego nie...  
\- Jesteś cudowny - szepnął Harry i złapał Louisa za podbródek. Złożył na jego ustach słodki pocałunek, uśmiechając się lekko. - Nie obwiniaj się, że niczego nie zauważyłeś. Ja nie chciałem żeby ktokolwiek wiedział... Nikt o tym nie wiedział - spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. - Nawet Gemma...  
\- Ona wie kto cię krzywdzi, prawda? - spytał, dotykając jego policzka opuszkami palców.  
\- Wie - odpowiedział smutno.  
\- Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?  
\- Po prost sam tego nie rozumiem i ...  
\- Pomogę ci to zrozumieć - zapewnił Louis.  
\- Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny żebyś mnie zostawił po tym jak się dowiesz...  
\- Wiesz, że cię nie zostawię... Chcę tylko żeby nikt cię nie krzywdził...  
\- Ty mnie nie krzywdzisz - wyszeptał czule.  
\- I nigdy nie skrzywdzę. Obiecuję - złożył słodkiego buziaka na ustach Harry'ego.  
\- Mmm... - mruknął Harry, łapiąc zębami jego wargę. - Kocham gdy mnie całujesz...  
Louis zachichotał cicho i wspiął się na palce, ponownie całując chłopaka. Harry złapał go za tyłek i uniósł go lekko, a niższy oplótł swoje nogi wokół jego bioder. Loczek posadził go na blacie i wszedł między jego nogi. Polizał jego dolną wargę, prosząc Louisa o dostęp do jego ust, którego oczywiście od razu mu udzielił. Błękitnooki jęknął głośno gdy język Harry'ego polizał jego podniebienie. Ułożył swoje dłonie na jego plecach i przysunął go bliżej siebie.  
\- Gdzie ty się nauczyłeś tak całować? - jęknął Louis, odsuwając się kilka milimetrów od jego ust, a Harry zaśmiał się.  
\- Tajemnica - szepnął, stykając ich czoła ze sobą.  
\- Mój Loczuś... - szepnął z uwielbieniem w głosie i miłością w oczach.  
\- Już to mówiłeś, kochanie.  
\- Lubię się powtarzać, aniołku.  
\- Aniołku? - zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
\- Kojarzysz mi się z aniołkiem...  
\- To już nie jestem twoim kotem?  
\- Kocie, ty zawsze będziesz moim małym, słodkim kotkiem...  
\- Małym? - prychnął.  
\- Jesteś mały...  
\- Taak? Powiedz mi co niby mam małe, co? Jestem od ciebie wyższy, mam duże dłonie, usta i...  
\- Ok, nie chcę wiedzieć co jeszcze masz dużego - przerwał, rumieniąc się lekko. Harry zachichotał.  
\- Serce. Chciałem powiedzieć serce... Ale i tak kiedyś się dowiesz, że mam wielkiego penisa... - wymruczał.  
\- Harry! - zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- No co? Ja tylko stwierdzam fakty...  
\- Możemy zmienić temat? - jęknął Louis.  
\- Czemu? Nie interesuje ię mój...?  
\- Hazza! - jęknął głośno Louis i uciszył go pocałunkiem. Lokaty od razu go pogłębił, przzysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. Jęknął, gdy ręce błękitnookiego znalazły się na jego pośladkach. Nagle usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwi.  
\- Jeśli się teraz pieprzycie to błagam, przestańcie, bo chcemy wejść do domu i nie... - usłyszeli głos Zayna.  
\- Zayn! - przerwał mu Liam i trzepnął go w ramię.  
\- No co? Stawiam sprawę jasno...  
\- Jesteś zbyt...  
\- Bezpośredni? - podpowiedział Niall.  
\- Tak! I za mało delikatny.  
\- Widzę, że nasi przyjaciele przyszli nas odwiedzić - szepnął Harry w usta Louisa. - To co, nie przeszkadzamy sobie, tak? - i nie czekając na odpowiedź ponownie zaatakował jego usta. Po chwili do kuchni weszła trójka chłopaków.  
\- Naleśniki! - pisnął Niall i podbiegł do talerza na którym znajdował się stosik naleśników.  
\- Matko święta! Nie widzicie, że to się pali? - krzyknął Liam, podbiegł do kuchenki i szybko zdjął z patelni spalonego naleśnika. Zayn stanął w progu i przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem Harry'emu i Lou, którzy nadal się całowali.  
\- Widzę, że mieliście bardzo intensywną noc, co Haz? - powiedział, patrząc na plecy młodszego.  
\- O cholera - mruknął Loczek w usta Louisa, tak, że tylko oni dwaj to usłyszeli. W tym momencie przypomniał sobie o siniakach znajdujących się na jego plecach. Louis spojrzał w jego rozszerzone ze strachu oczy i zeskoczył z blatu. Wyprowadził młodszego chłopaka z kuchni.  
\- Zaraz wrócimy - rzucił z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- No, no, Tommo, nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz być taki agresywny... - zaśmiał się Zayn.  
\- Spadaj - mruknął Louis. Opuścili kuchnię i skierowali się do pokoju Harry'ego. - Rozumiem, że oni nie wiedzą? - spytał, gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. Loczek podszedł do szafy.  
\- Nie wiedzą - mruknął i wygrzebał z szafy fioletową bluzę z Jacka Willsa.  
\- No cóż, przynajmniej nie tylko ja nie wiem... - westchnął Louis i podszedł do chłopaka, przytulając go od tyłu. Po chwili odsunął się od niego, aby mógł założyć bluzę, a sam schylił się po swoje spodnie.  
\- Louis? - spytał cicho Loczek, gdy błękitnooki wciskał się w swoje rurki. Nie żeby był za gruby czy coś, po prostu te rurki były naprawdę ciasne.  
\- Tak, skarbie? - mruknął, siłując się ze spodniami.  
\- Myślisz, że oni... że oni widzieli... moje... no wiesz... blizny... na rękach? - spytał nieśmiało. Louis, który właśnie zapiął swoje spodnie i odetchnął po tym z ulgą, spojrzał mu w oczy, podszedł do niego i złapał jego dłonie w swoje.  
\- Niall był zapatrzony w naleśniki, Liam zamartwiał się, że o mało co nie spaliliśmy kuchni, a Zayn szukał sposobu żeby nam dogryźć... Więc myślę, że nie zwrócili na to uwagi - pocieszył go i kciukiem potarł jego dłoń. - Co nie oznacza, że my nie wrócimy do tej rozmowy - ostrzegł go. - Ale nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał. Powiesz mi o co chodzi dopiero kiedy sam będziesz tego chciał, jasne?  
Harry skinął głową, a Louis uśmiechnął się czule i odwrócił się do drzwi. Harry jęknął.  
\- Coś się stało, słońce? - spojrzał na niego.  
\- Nie dostanę buziaka? - wydął wargi.  
\- Ktoś tu jest uzależniony... - zaśmiał się cicho, ale mimo to z chęcią złączył ich wargi w czułym pocałunku. - Tak lepiej? - szepnął przy jego ustach, a Loczek ochoczo pokiwał głową na "tak".  
\- Teraz możemy iść...  
\- Haz, czekaj, mam pytanie... Czemu tak właściwie nie poszliśmy dzisiaj do szkoły?  
\- Ah, to... Tak słodko spałeś i nie miałem serca żeby cię budzić - uśmiechnął się uroczo i wyszedł z pokoju.  
\- Co? Harry! - wybiegł za nim. - Tylko dlatego, że nie chciałeś mnie budzić, oblałem test?  
\- Nie oblałeś, kochanie, tylko nie napisałeś. Napiszesz w innym terminie - wyjaśnił i po chwili weszli do salonu, gdzie na kanapie siedzieli Liam, Zayn i Niall, a na stoliku czekały naleśniki. Telewizor był ustawiony na kanał na którym leciał właśnie jakiś film, a Niall zajadał się naleśnikami. Zayn patrzył na niego z uwielbieniem, a Liam starał skupić się na filmie.  
\- To się właśnie nazywa oblanie, Haz - zaprotestował Louis.  
\- Nie, Lou, to po prostu zwykła nieobecność...  
\- Ojej, kłótnia kochanków, jak słodko - odezwał się Zayn, a Harry zarumienił się, siadając na kanapie. Louis usiadł mu na kolanach.  
\- Um, Zayn? Wiesz, że my nie... nie zrobiliśmy tego? - powiedział Louis, wtulając się w tors Harry'ego i sięgając po naleśnika. - Nie jesteśmy jak wy... - zaśmiał się, a Zayn tylko prychnął i zaczął tłumaczyć Niallowi, że nie może zjeść więcej naleśników, bo Harry i Louis też muszą coś zjeść. Oczywiście blondyn obraził się na niego i wskoczył Liamowi na kolana, jednak ten zepchnął go, mówiąc, że chce skupić się na filmie.  
"Zapowiada się ciekawe popołudnie..." - pomyślał Louis, czując ramię Harry'ego oplatające go w pasie. W tym momencie nie potrzebował niczego więcej, bo całe jego szczęście przytulało go właśnie do siebie, szepcząc od czasu do czasu "kocham cię" lub całując go w czoło lub włosy...


	8. Chapter 8

\- Jesteś beznadziejny! Głupia, gruba, mała, pieprzona dziwka! - powiedział, wchodząc w Harry'ego. Już po kilku sekundach pieprzył go do nieprzytomności, bez wcześniejszego przygotowania, a Harry płakał z bólu zarówno fizycznego jak i psychicznego . - Nikt cię nigdy nie pokocha! Jesteś dziwką! Moją dziwką! - wysyczał mu do ucha, a chwilę później doszedł w jego wnętrzu. Gdy z niego wyszedł, sprzedał mu jeszcze kilka kopniaków w brzuch, żebra i plecy po czym podciągnął spodnie i opuścił pokój. Harry zapłakał jeszcze bardziej i skulił się w kącie pokoju. Powinien się już przyzwyczaić do tego bólu, słów... I przyzwyczaił się. Ale dzisiaj to wszystko zabolało podwójnie, a nawet potrójnie czy poczwórnie, bo Louis powiedział, że go kocha, że jest dla niego ważny, byli razem już od ponad tygodnia, a później ON mówi mu, że jest dziwką. Znowu. Siedział skulony, czując ostry ból w żebrach i tylnej części ciała. Po jakimś czasie podniósł się z trudem i skierował się do swojej łazienki. Sięgnął po czarną kosmetyczkę w której ukrył żyletki i wyjął jedną z nich. "Obiecałeś Louisowi..." - odezwał się głos w jego głowie, gdy przyglądał się metalowemu przedmiotowi. "I co z tego? - odezwał się drugi głos. - Jak inaczej chcesz sobie pomóc?" Jednak zamiast do nadgarstka, przyłożył ostrze do uda. Wiedział, że będzie tego żałował, gdy tylko Louis się o tym dowie, jednak chciał poczuć się lepiej chociaż przez chwilę. Umiał ukrywać blizny. W końcu tyle czasu ukrywał te na rękach nawet przed Gemmą. "Louis się dowie" - pomyślał, po raz kolejny przejeżdżając żyletką. Oczywiście na dwóch cięciach się nie skończyło. Połowa jego prawego uda była pokryta czerwonymi kreskami. Gdy skończył, ponownie wybuchnął płaczem, wypuszczając metalowy przedmiot z dłoni. Objął ramionami kolana, zwijając się w kłębek. Po pewnym czasie usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi.  
\- Harry? - usłyszał cichy głos Gemmy. - Haz? - nie miał nawet siły żeby się podnieść i udawać, że wszystko jest ok.  
"Walić to, niech się dowie..." - pomyślał, nie zmieniając swojej pozycji.  
\- Braciszku... - uklęknęła przy nim. - Co on ci zrobił? - szepnęła, gładząc go po lokach. Harry tylko załkał głośniej. - Cii, braciszku - szepnęła, przytulając go. W jej oczach stanęły łzy. Wtulił się w jej ciepłe ramiona. Dziewczyna kątem oka zobaczyła leżącą na podłodze żyletkę. Odsunęła się od niego i złapała go za ręce. Przesunęła wzrokiem po jego bliznach, a po chwili spojrzała na jego uda. Spływająca po nich krew brudziła jasną podłogę, a Harry w myślach podziwiał kontrast pomiędzy jego bladą skórą, a czerwoną krwią. - Haz... - jej głos zadrżał i przytuliła go ponowniie. - Louis wie? - szepnęła. Chłopak pokręcił głową. - Dlaczego? Przecież...  
\- Wie tylko o bliznach... Boję się - szepnął. - Boję się, że mnie zostawi kiedy się dowie...  
\- Przecież wiesz, że Lou cię kocha. Nie zostawi cię.  
\- I tak się boję...  
-Powinieneś komuś powiedzieć... Chociażby mamie albo policji... Przecież on cię bije, gwałci, wykorzystuje...  
\- Nie mogę tego zrobić.  
\- A Louis?  
\- A co jeśli on tego nie zrozumie?  
\- A czego ma nie zrozumieć? Tu nie ma nic do rozumienia... A Louis cię kocha i nie chce żebyś cierpiał.  
\- Wiem, ale... nie umiem mu tego powiedzieć... Chyba jeszcze nie jestem na to gotowy...  
\- Ale obiecaj, że powiesz kiedy tylko będziesz, dobrze? Nie możesz ukrywać tego do końca życia. Obiecaj mi. Proszę - szepnęła.  
\- No... dobrze... Obiecuję - powiedział cicho, a ona uśmiechnęła się lekko, chociaż jej oczy nadal pozostały mokre i smutne.  
\- Dziękuję... A teraz chodź, opatrzymy twoją nogę... - podniosła się i wyciągnęła apteczkę z szafki. Przemyła jego rany i założyła opatrunek.  
\- Gems, naprawdę nie trzeba...  
\- Zamknij się, kretynie - mruknęła i chwyciła go za rękę. Poprowadziła go do jego sypialni i wpakowała do łóżka. - Nie rób tego więcej - szepnęła, okrywając go kołdrą. - Proszę... Zawsze będziesz moim małym braciszkiem... Kocham cię - pocałowała go w czoło i pogładziła po lokach.  
\- Czym sobie zasłużyłem na taką wspaniałą siostrę? - spytał, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- To ty jesteś wspaniały... Ja... przepraszam, że tylko ci o tym przypominam, ale... Nie zgłosiłeś tego nigdzie, nie zaskarżyłeś go, a mógłbyś... To dowodzi, że jesteś wspaniały, ja... nie wiem jak ty to wszystko znosisz, przecież to straszne...  
\- Mam ciebie i Louisa - szepnął, uśmiechając się lekko. - I Zayna, Liama i Nialla. I mamę... Pomagacie mi samym faktem, że jesteście. To naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy... Mimo, że tylko ty znasz całą prawdę... ale wiem, że moi przyjaciele stanęliby w mojej obronie w każdej sytuacji...  
\- Na tym właśnie polega prawdziwa przyjaźń.  
\- Chyba mam szczęście co do przyjaciół. I chłopaka - jego usta ułożyły się w czuły uśmiech na samo wspomnienie ukochanego. - I oczywiście co do siostry.  
\- Naprawdę go kochasz - stwierdziła.  
\- Jak cholera...  
\- To dobrze - uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
-Gemma, możesz już iść spać, naprawdę... Poradzę sobie - zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Tak, idź, musisz się wyspać.  
Cmoknęła go jeszcze raz w czoło i podeszła do drzwi.  
\- Gems? - usłyszała jego szept gdy była już przy drzwiach. - Też cię kocham, siostrzyczko.  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Wiem, braciszku - i wyszła, a Harry pozostał sam w ciemności. Sięgnął po telefon aby sprawdzić godzinę i w tym momencie przyszedł SMS.  
Od: Lou xxx  
Tak bardzo Cię kocham, słońce xxx  
Uśmiechnął się i odpisał chłopakowi, że też go kocha, a później zasnął z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i ciepłem na sercu.  
***  
Harry stanął pod swoją szafką i włożył do niej niepotrzebne książki. Ponownie spojrzał na karteczkę, którą dostał od George'a na poprzedniej lekcji.  
"Pedały spłoną w piekle!!!" - przeczytał, a w oczach znów stanęły mu łzy. Szybko zmiął kartkę i cisnął do swojej szafki. Po chwili poczuł ramiona oplatające go od tyłu w pasie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, wytarł szybko łzy z kącików oczu i przykrył swoimi dużymi dłońmi te znajdujące się na jego brzuchu.  
\- Hej, skarbie - szepnął Louis w jego szyję i złożył na niej czuły pocałunek. - Tęskniłeś? - szepnął do jego ucha, stając na palcach.  
\- Tak, kochanie, to było najgorsze 45 miut w moim życiu - odpowiedział, obracając się w jego ramionach.  
"Nie tylko dlatego, że ciebie nie było..." - dodał w myślach. Pochylił się nad Louisem z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, czując jak jego ramiona mocniej go do siebie przyciskają.  
\- Haz... Chciałbyś może... pójść ze mną... na randkę? - spytał, rumieniąc się lekko. - Dzisiaj?  
\- Hmm... No nie wiem... Będę musiał sprawdzić w kalendarzu...  
\- Idiota - prychnął.  
\- I muszę spytać mamy...  
\- Jesteś prawie dorosły.  
\- To nie znaczy, że nie musi wiedzieć o mojej pierwszej randce z moim chłopakiem - uśmiechnął się lekko, przygryzając wargę.  
\- Czy to ma znaczyć "tak"? - spytał niepewnie.  
\- Tak - powiedział, zakładając mu dłonie na szyję. - To znaczy "tak" - zbliżył się do jego twarzy. Louis przycisnął go lekko do szafki.  
\- To dobrze - wspiął się na palce i pocałował go mocno w usta. - Wpadnę po ciebie o dziewiętnastej - szepnął i ponownie pocałował go w usta.  
\- Będę czekał - szepnął w jego malinowe wargi. - Gdzie idziemy? - odsunął się od niego o kilka milimetrów i spojrzał w oczy.  
\- Niespodzianka - zachichotał, a Harry cicho jęknął. Zadzwonił dzwonek, a oni lekko posmutnieli. - Chyba musimy iść na lekcje...  
\- Chyba tak - niechętnie się z nim zgodził. Louis stanął na palcach i przycisnął swoje usta do jego. Loczek chciał pogłębić pocałunek, jednak Louis odsunął się od niego i zaśmiał się cicho na jęk wyższego.  
\- Więcej dostaniesz wieczorem - szepnął zalotnie i odwrócił się od niego. Odszedł, kręcąc tyłkiem, na który oczywiście Harry się gapił.  
\- Tomlinson! - krzyknął za nim. Louis odwrócił się, wysłał mu buziaka w powietrzu i wszedł do klasy, śmiejąc się cicho. Harry jęknął i psychicznie nastawił się na kolejną lekcję. Ktoś go szturchnął, przechodząc obok.  
\- Pedał! - usłyszał. Westchnął i skierwoał się do sali. Przez następne 45 minut dostał mnóstwo karteczek typu "CIOTA!" i "PEDAŁ!". O tak, jego klasa była bardzo nietolerancyjna. "Banda pieprzonych homofobów!" - pomyślał Harry wyrzucając kolejne karteczki. Był wściekły, ale też smutny. Te słowa jednak go bolały... Wyszedł z szafy kiedy tylko zaczął liceum i właśnie wtedy jego klasa zaczęła mu dokuczać, więc zdążył się już trochę do tego przyzwyczaić, ale te wszystkie obelgi nadal go bolały i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. I tak było w miarę ok, bo Harry od zawsze przyjaźnił się z Louisem, a błękitnooki nie pozwalał na publiczne poniżanie Loczka, a o tym bardziej "prywatnym" zielonooki mu nie mówił. I tak z czasem to wszystko ucichło, przez pewien czas Harry miał spokój, jednak gdy ujawnili się z Louisem (czyli jakiś dzień po tym jak oficjalnie zostali parą), wszystko powróciło.  
Gdy wychodził z klasy, poczuł czyjąś rękę łapiącą go za ramię. Druga dłoń zatkała mu usta. Poczuł, że ktoś wpycha go do schowka.  
\- No to się zabawimy, pedale - usłyszał syk George'a przy swoim uchu. Poczuł mocne uderzenie w (i tak obolały i posiniaczony) brzuch i upadł na podłogę. George kilka razy kopnął go w brzuch, żebra, uda (na co chłopak skulił się bardziej, bo rany z poprzedniego wieczoru nagle zaczęły straszliwie boleć), a na "do widzenia" dostał pięścią w twarz. Jęknął gdy George wraz ze swoją bandą (był pewnien, że słyszał jakieś śmiechy, a poza tym George przecież nigdy nie chodzi nigdzie sam, bo tak naprawdę jest tchórzem, który zgrywa twardziela przed kumplami) opuścili schowek. Po chwili podniósł się z podłogi i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Powlókł się do łazienki i spojrzał w lustro. Jęknął ponownie. Na jego twarzy już zdążył uformować się wielki, fioletowy siniak. Delikatnie dotknął bolącego miejsca.  
"I jak ja pójdę na randkę z Lou?" - pomyślał. Tak, jego największym zmartwieniem w tym momencie był ten siniak na jego i tak brzydkiej (w jego mniemaniu) twarzy. Nie posiniaczone ciało, nie prześladujący go "koledzy" z klasy, ani nawet nie rany na jego udzie, które Gemma tego ranka jeszcze raz opatrzyła, a które teraz najprawdopodobniej ponownie się otworzyły, brudząc bandaż szkarłatną krwią. O nie, jego największym zmartwieniem w tej chwili był ten siniak, a to tylko dlatego, że był widoczny i było niemożliwe żeby Louis go nie zauważył. Bo gdyby ten siniak (który z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej bolał, nawiasem mówiąc) był w jakimś innym, niewidocznym, miejscu to Harry nie zwróciłby na to uwagi...  
Westchnął ciężko i wyszedł z łazienki, ignorując ból przeszywający właściwie całe jego ciało. Powlókł się do domu, obmyślając plan pt "Jak zamaskować to wielkie, fioletowe COŚ na jego twarzy?" Gdy tylko przekroczył próg domu, pobiegł do swojego pokoju i wskoczył do łóżka, przykrywając się kołdrą aż po końce włosów.  
\- Harry? - usłyszał głos Gemmy. - Wszystko w porządku? - spojrzała na kołdrę pod którą znajdował się jej brat.  
\- Mam dzisiaj randkę z Lou... - jęknął nieco stłumionym przez kołdrę głosem.  
\- Nie cieszysz się? - zdziwiła się.  
\- Cieszę się, ale... Jezu, jak ja teraz wyglądam... Wyglądam jak gówno, nie pokażę mu się tak...  
\- Co się stało? - usiadła na jego łóżku. - Loki ci się wyprostowały? Nie panikuj, i tak wszyscy wiemy, że nie jesteś do końca prosty - zaśmiała się cicho na własny żart.  
\- Nieee... - jęknął i zsunął kołdrę z twarzy. Gemma otworzyła szeroko swoje podkreślone czarną kredką, brązowe oczy.  
\- Kto ci to zrobił? - spytała.  
\- Bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z pięścią George'a - mruknął.  
\- To ten homofobiczny dupek z twojej klasy?  
\- Taa... Już myślałem, że dali mi spokój, ale jak zacząłem chodzić z Louis'em to znowu wszystko się zaczęło...  
\- Oj, skarbie... - szepnęła i widząc łzy w oczach chłopaka, przytuliła go mocno.  
\- Chciałem żeby było idealnie - pociągnął nosem. - To nasza pierwsza randka... A teraz mam na twarzy wielkiego siniaka...  
\- I tak jesteś piękny... Nie sądzę żeby Lou zwracał uwagę na to, że...  
\- Ja stąd nie wyjdę! - zakrył twarz kołdrą.  
\- No dalej, Harry, nie możesz się chować tylko dlatego, że masz na twarzy siniaka.  
\- Mogę - mruknął w materiał przykrywający go.  
\- Hazz...  
\- Nie.  
Gemma westchnęła i poklepała go po zakrytym ramieniu.  
"Może Louis go stamtąd wyciągnie..." - pomyślała i wyszła z jego pokoju.  
***  
Tym razem Louis stał pod domem Harry'ego 10 minut przed czasem. Nie wybierał ubrań przez godzinę... No dobra, wybierał, ale cii, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć... I tak wyglądał obłędnie w jasnobrązowych rurkach i wiedział, że Harry'emu się spodoba. Z uśmiechem na ustach zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyła mu Gemma. Widząc go, na jej twarz wstąpiła ulga.  
\- Hej, Lou - uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Hej, Gemms... Harry jest u siebie?  
\- Harry jest... tak jakby... no cóż... tak, jest u siebie, ale... - westchnęła. - Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się go stamtąd wyciągnąć...  
\- Co się stało? - zdziwił się.  
\- Niech sam ci powie...  
Louis skierował się w stronę pokoju swojego chłopaka. Był zdezorientowany. Przecież w szkole Harry zachowywał się normalnie... Zapukał do drzwi, a gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, powoli wszedł do środka. Na łóżku, pod kołdrą ktoś leżał i najprawdopodobniej był to Harry. Przynajmniej tak przypuszczał Louis, bo spod ciężkiego materiału nie wystawał ani jeden lok.  
\- Hazz? - szepnął, podchodząc do łóżka. Usiadł na nim i położył dłoń na - jak wyczuł - ramieniu Loczka. - Kochanie...  
\- Nigdzie nie idę - jęknął.  
\- Coś się stało? Skarbie, powiedz mi, proszę... Jeśli chodzi o randkę to... wiem, że jesteśmy ze sobą bardzo krótko, ale naprawdę mi na tobie zależy i... przepraszam, myślałem, że to dobry pomysł, ale najwyraźniej nie i... Oh, Harry, tak bardzo przepraszam... Jeśli nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy... przepraszam...  
\- Za co ty mnie przepraszasz? - zdziwił się i zsunął kołdrę z twarzy. Oczy Lou rozszerzyły się.  
\- Kto ci to zrobił? - spytał, a w jego głosie słychać było zarówno troskę o Harry'ego jak i chęć mordu na osobie, która go tak urządziła.  
\- J-ja... potknąłem się tylko i...  
\- Kto cię uderzył? - przerwał mu Louis.  
\- Nikt... Potknąłem się i... Lepiej powiedz mi za co mnie przepraszałeś...  
\- Nie zmieniaj tematu. Kochanie, przecież widzę, że ktoś cię pobił... - z czułością dotknął jego policzka. - Kto?  
\- George...  
\- Ten który jest w mojej drużynie? - spytał, nadal gładząc jego policzek. Harry skinął lekko głową. - Zabiję skurwysyna... Ale... dlaczego? Przecież nic mu nie zrobiłeś...  
\- Istnieję - mruknął. - To wystarczy...  
"Nie tylko George'owi..." - dodał w myślach.  
\- Czyli to nie pierwszy raz? Od jak dawna cię prześladuje?  
\- O-on... Od początku... - spuścil wzrok.  
\- Ale... Jak? Przecież... Dlaczego nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? Skarbie, wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim, prawda? - szepnął delikatnie.  
\- Wiem... - odpowiedział cicho. I rzeczywiście - wiedział. Miał do niego pełne zaufanie. - Po prostu... Nie wiedziałem jak...  
\- Może "hej, Lou, George tak jakby mnie nęka i nie wiem co mam robić..."?  
\- Nie chciałem sprawiać ci kłopotu...  
\- Kłopotu? Hazz, ani ty ani twoje problemy nigdy nie będą dla mnie kłopotem, rozumiesz? Wiesz od jak dawna jestem w tobie zakochany? Od ładnych paru lat... Naprawdę myślisz, że zostawiłbym ciebie teraz tylko dlatego, że ktoś cię prześladuje? Hazz, naprawdę mi na tobie zależy - szepnął, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.  
\- Nie chcę być dla ciebie problemem...  
\- Skarbie, ty nigdy nie będziesz dla mnie problemem. Jedynym problemem jest to, że nie chcesz mi powiedzieć o swoich problemach... Naprawdę chcę wiedzieć o tobie wszystko, chcę żeby nasze życia były ze sobą powiązane, chcę... chcę być twoim życiem... - wyszeptał i spuścił wzrok. Harry uniósł się na łokciach i delikatnie prycisnął swoje usta do warg Louis'a.  
\- Jesteś moim życiem, Lou. Od dawna jesteś moim życiem... - szepnął w jego usta. W odpowiedzi błękitnooki ponownie złączył ze sobą ich usta. - Hmm, czy pocałunek nie powinien być na końcu randki? - spytał figlarnie Harry.  
\- O, czyli jednak idziesz ze mną na randkę?  
\- Oczywiście, panie Tomlinson - uśmiechnął się.  
\- Oh, panie Styles, proszę mnie nie postarzać poprzez mówienie do mnie per pan...  
\- Jesteś stary, kochanie - zaśmiał się cicho, wygrzebując się z łóżka. - Taka prawda... - cmoknął ustami w powietrzu i wyszedł z pokoju.  
\- Styles, pożałujesz tego! - krzyknął za nim i wstał z łóżka, jednak gdy dobiegł pod drzwi łazienki do której wszedł jego chłopak, okazało się, że są zamknięte.  
\- Najpierw mnie złap - usłyszał zza drzwi.  
\- Kiedyś będziesz musiał wyjść z tej łazienki a wtedy cię dopadnę.  
\- Zobaczymy...  
"Tak, zobaczymy..." - pomyślał Louis i uśmiechając się szeroko, usiadł pod ścianą.  
15 minut później drzwi powoli się uchyliły i wychyliła się zza nich głowa pełna czekoladowych loków. Louis bezszelestnie wstał i zaatakował usta Harry'ego zanim ten wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Popchnął go do tyłu, na ścianę, całując go namiętnie. Przygryzł jego wargę i pociągnął za nią, a z ust Harry'ego uleciał jęk.  
\- I co teraz? Chyba cię złapałem... - szepnął w jego usta, pzyciskając go mocniej do ściany. Jego dłonie ściskały jego biodra.  
\- Oh, już nigdy mnie nie wypuszczaj - jęknął i złączył ich usta. Louis zaśmiał się i oddał pocałunek.  
\- Ktoś tu jest napalony? - zaśmiał się gdy dłonie Harry'ego zsunęły się na jego tyłek i wsunęły się do kieszeni w jego spodniach. Ścisnął je, na co Louis jęknął, a Harry nachylił się do jego ucha i lekko je przygryzł.  
\- Mieliśmy z tym poczekać, prawda? - szepnął, po czym odsunął się od Louis'a i szybko opuścił łazienkę z uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- STYLES! - krzyknął Louis i również wyszedł z łazienki. - Ty bestio! Ty wstrętna, obrzydliwa, przebiegła... - zamarł. Harry stał na środku pokoju bez koszulki. Stał na środku, bez tej pieprzonej koszulki, pokazując swój tors, przez co Louis'owi zabrakło słów. "Seksowna bestio..." - przemknęło mu przez głowę. Jednak nawet z tej odległości widać było mnóstwo siniaków zdobiących jego ciało. - Hazz... - podszedł do niego i delikatnie dotknął jego brzucha, na którym znajdował się wielki, fioletowy siniak. - Kochanie... - w oczach stanęły mu łzy. Jak ktoś mógł zrobić to Harry'emu? Jego słońcu? Jak George mógł mu to zrobić? Postanowił bardzo poważnie z nim "porozmawiać" następnego dnia... - Jesteś taki piękny... - szepnął, wtulając się w niego delikatnie.  
\- Jestem cały w siniakach - powiedział, obejmując go ramionami i opierając swoją brodę o jego głowę.  
\- I tak jesteś piękny. Dla mnie zawsze będziesz - pocałował delikatnie jego obojczyk.  
\- Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? - spytał nagle Harry, tuląc do siebie Louis'a.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Miałem 6 lat a ty 4...  
\- Pięć - poprawił go Loczek. - To było w lipcu czyli kilka miesięcy po moich urodzinach.  
\- No dobrze, miałeś pięć - zaśmiał się cicho. - Poznaliśmy się w przedszkolu. Poszedłem do łazienki i wtedy na ciebie wpadłem, powiedziałeś "oops" a ja na to "hi"... - uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. - Później powiedziałem coś w stylu "Lubię cię. Masz fajne włosy. Lubię loczki. Zaprzyjaźnimy się?"*  
\- Nie pamiętam... Zgodziłem się wtedy czy nie? - zaśmiał się w jego włosy.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że tak... Od tego momentu byliśmy nierozłączni...  
\- Wiesz... spodobałeś mi się już wtedy... Wiem, miałem 5 lat i w tym wieku jeszcze nie wiesz czego chcesz i w ogóle, ale już wtedy poczułem coś magicznego pomiędzy nami...  
\- Wiem, skarbie. Miałem tak samo...  
\- To dobrze...  
***  
\- Jaki z ciebie dżentelmen - powiedział Harry, gdy Louis odsunął mu krzesło. Przed chwilą weszli do małej kawiarenki znajdującej się blisko domu Harry'ego.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko - powiedział i usiadł naprzeciw niego.  
\- Było bardzo miło, wiesz?  
\- Nadal jest.  
\- Masz rację, nadal jest... To chyba najmilsza randka na której byłem... Na której jestem...  
\- To dobrze, że ci się podobało - uśmiechnął się. - A tak nie chciałeś na nią iść... - zaśmiał się.  
\- Wiesz, że nie chodziło o ciebie...  
\- Wiem... Chociaż przez chwilę myślałem, że przesadziłem zapraszając cię na randkę, że to dla ciebie za wcześnie...  
\- Hej, na randkę z moim chłopakiem nigdy nie jest za wcześnie - uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- To dobrze - szepnął, pochylił się nad stolikiem i cmoknął policzek Loczka. - Na co masz ochotę? - spytał, patrząc w menu.  
\- Na ciebie, kochanie.  
Louis przygryzł wargę na te słowa. Harry pochylił się i pogładził go po policzku, a po chwili uwolnił jego wargę spomiędzy zębów.  
\- Chcesz mnie podniecić? - spytał i poruszył brwiami, na co Louis zaczerwienił się lekko. - Twoje usta są bardzo rozpraszające...  
\- Pomyśl co mogłyby robić... - szepnął, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. Loczek jęknął.  
\- Nie pomagasz...  
\- Nie zamierzałem - uśmeichnął się lekko złośliwie.  
\- Louis - jęknął.  
\- Też cię kocham - wysłał mu buziaka w powietrzu.  
\- Naprawdę nie pomagasz...  
\- To twój problem nie mój.  
\- Wcześniej chciałeś żeby moje problemy były też twoimi problemami.  
\- To zupełnie inna sytuacja.  
\- Będziesz musiał mi pomóc z moim problemem... - powiedział, trącając pod stołem jego kolano. - Ciekawe czy twoje piękne, malinowe usta są stworzone do...  
\- Hazz, teraz to ty mi nie pomagasz - jęknął, a Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Wiem, kochanie, nie zamierzam ci pomóc... A teraz lepiej coś zamów - spojrzał wymownie na kelnera zbliżającego się do ich stolika.  
\- A ty nic nie chcesz? - zdziwił się.  
\- Nie jestem głodny.  
\- Najadłeś się popcornem w kinie, tak? - spytał, doskonale wiedząc, że to on zjadł większość ich wspólnego popcornu, a Harry ledwo go tknął.  
\- Tak jakby - mruknął, bawiąc się serwetką leżącą na stoliku.  
\- O nie, Hazz, wiem doskonale, że prawie nie zjadłeś tego popcornu - powiedział i w tym momencie do ich stolika podszedł niski blondyn.  
\- Witam, jestem Dominik. Co chcecie zamówić? - powiedział i naszykował notes oraz długopis.  
\- Poproszę gorącą czekoladę i dwa razy ciasto czekoladowe - uśmiechnął się lekko, przez sekundę patrząc na kelnera, a po tym jego wzrok znowu powędrował do najpiękniejszego widoku na świecie czyli twarzy Harry'ego.  
\- Jesteś już wystarczająco słodki, nie musisz jeść tyle czekolady...  
\- Oj, nie martw się, skarbie, jeden kawałek jest dla ciebie.  
\- Ale ja naprawdę nie jestem głodny - zaprotestował.  
\- A ja naprawdę nie przyjmuję odmowy.  
\- Ale...  
\- Nie ma żadnego "ale". Zjesz ten kawałek ciasta... No dalej, Hazz, przecież wiem że uwielbiasz ciasto czekoladowe. To było ciasto naszego dzieciństwa. Twoja mam piecze najlepsze ciasta...  
\- Tak, z tym się zgodzę.  
\- No widzisz...  
Kilka minut później przed Harry'm stał talerzyk z nienaruszonym ciastem, a Louis właśnie kończył swoje i sięgnął po filiżankę z gorącą czekoladą.  
\- Hazz... Nawet nie spróbowałeś...  
Loczek spojrzał na ciasto tak jakby miało go ugryźć.  
\- Nie bój się, nie ugryzie cię - powiedział Louis. - Mam cię nim pokarmić czy co?  
\- Oczywiście że nie - odpowiedział cicho. Louis pokręcił głową i odłożył swoją w połowie pełną filiżankę i wstał. - Lou, co ty robisz? - zdziwił się. Błękitnooki podszedł do niego i usiadł mu na kolanach.  
\- Siadam ci na kolanach - powiedział jakby to było oczywiste i sięgnął po widelczyk leżący obok ciasta. - Zamierzam nakarmić cię tym pysznym ciastem.  
\- Ale ja...  
\- Zamknij się i jedz - wsunął mu do ust widelczyk z kawałkiem ciasta. Następny kawałek sam zjadł, a później znowu podsunął je pod usta Harry'ego. Louis karmił na zmianę Harry'ego i siebie i tym sposobem zjedli całe ciasto. Harry owinął swoje ramiona w pasie błękitnookiego i uśmiechnął się słodko gdy na talerzyku zostały już tylko okruszki.  
\- Właściwie mógłbyś mnie już zawsze karmić - szepnął mu niewinnie do ucha.  
\- Mógłbym - zgodził się i czule go pocałował. - Dla ciebie wszystko...  
_________________________________  
* tak, wiem, że Harry miał proste włosy jak był mały


	9. Chapter 9

Gdy tylko środowe lekcje Louisa skończyły się, chłopak pobiegł do szatni w której przebierała się szkolna drużyna piłkarska. Po drodze spotkał Harry'ego, wycisnął miękki pocałunek na jego policzku i krzyknął, że za chwilę wróci. Zdezorientowany Loczek patrzył na znikającego Louisa. Błękitnooki wpadł do szatni. Nie miał dzisiaj treningu, ale wiedział, że George na pewno będzie trenował. W końcu trenował codziennie, bo chciał być tak dobry jak Louis ( chociaż nigdy nie przyznałby, że Louis jest od niego lepszy to i tak wszyscy o tym wiedzieli - w końcu to błękitnooki był kapitanem a nie George, prawda?). Louisowi mignęła w oddali blond czupryna George'a.  
\- George! - krzyknął i podbiegł do niego. Chłopak odwrócił się i uniósł lekko brwi. Kilku chłopaków znajdujących się w szatni spojrzało z zainteresowaniem na tę dwójkę.  
\- Tak? - na jego twarz wstąpił złośliwy uśmieszek. Błękitnooki z trudem powstrzymał się od starcia tego wstrętnego uśmieszku z jego wstrętnej twarzy.  
\- Czy mógłbyś mu do jasnej cholery wyjaśnić co ci zrobił Harry? - spytał zaciskając pięści.  
\- Harry? - udawał, że nie wie o co chodzi.  
\- Tak. Harry - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Wysoki, kręcone włosy, zielone oczy... Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o co chodzi.  
\- No cóż, nie wiem o co ci chodzi - ten koleś robił chyba wszystko żeby tylko wkurzyć Louisa. - O ile wiem chodzimy do jednej klasy...  
\- Harry. Groźby. Dokuczanie. Pobicie... Mówi ci to coś? - coraz trudniej było mu zachować spokój.  
\- A tak, widziałem dzisiaj jego twarz. Chyba ktoś mu nieźle przyłożył.  
\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz kto to zrobił.  
\- Skąd miałbym to wiedzieć? Nie jestem jego niańką, nie chodzę za nim 24 godziny na...Czekaj, czy ty sugerujesz, że ja to zrobiłem? - udał zdziwienie.  
\- Tak, sugeruję, że to ty.  
\- Jak możesz...?  
\- Przestań udawać idiotę, ok?  
\- Słuchaj, Tomlinson... To że coś się stało twojemu kochasiowi, nie znaczy, że ja mam z tym coś wspólnego.  
\- Dokuczasz mu. Nękasz go od samego początku.  
\- O, powiedział ci o tym? To tylko mała ciota i... - Louis złapał go za koszulkę i przycisnął do ściany.  
\- Nie. Obrażaj. Harry'ego!  
\- A kto mi zabroni? - zaśmiał się. Louis powstrzymał chęć sprawdzenia jak George wygląda po spotkaniu z jego pięścią i odsunął się od niego.  
\- Pieprz się - mruknął, bo ze wszystkich słów, które teraz mu się nasuwały, te dwa wydały się najodpowiedniejsze. Odwrócił się i skierował w stronę wyjścia z szatni.  
\- Jesteś taką samą ciotą jak twój pieprzony chłopak. Jebane pedały! - krzyknął za nim. O nie, tego Louis nie mógł mu darować. George mógł go sobie obrażać, nie robiło to na nim wrażenia, ale nie Harry'ego! Harry'ego obrażać mu nie było wolno. W ciągu sekundy znalazł się przy George'u. Jego pięść spotkała się z twarzą blondyna raz, drugi, trzeci... Chyba nawet kilka razy trafił w nos. - Nie. Obrażaj. Mojego. Chłopaka! - po każdym słowie jego pięść uderzała w twarz blondyna, która była już dość poobijana. - Rozumiesz?!! - czyjeś ręce próbowały go odciągnąć od George'a. Podejrzewał nawet, że kilka osób próbowało, jednak jego mózg chwilowo był ustawiony na opcję "spraw żeby George poczuł się tak jak Harry gdy ten go bił".  
\- Louis? - usłyszał znajomy głos. Zatrzymał swoją rękę w połowie drogi do twarzy George'a i chłopakom w końcu udało się odciągnąć go od blondyna. Spojrzał do tyłu i zobaczył Harry'ego który z przerażeniem w oczach przyglądał się tej scenie. W jednej chwili cała złość z niego wyparowała.  
\- Harry, ja...  
\- Tak, idź do swojego ciotowatego chłopaka! - krzyknął za nim George.  
\- Jeszcze ci mało? - warknął przez ramię, idąc w kierunku Loczka. Gdy spojrzał za siebie, na twarz George'a, nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia satysfakcji. - Nigdy więcej go nie dotykaj. Nie odzywaj się do niego. Nawet na niego nie patrz - po tych słowach złapał Harry'ego za rękaw i wyciągnął go z szatni.  
\- Louis? - szepnął. Był przestraszony. No cóż, to chyba nic dziwnego skoro właśnie zobaczył jak jego chłoapak pobił kolesia, który od półtora roku uprzykrzał mu życie. To zrozumiałe, że był lekko zdezorientowany. Błękitnooki zatrzymał się i spojrzał mu w oczy. Objął go w pasie i wtulił się w niego.  
\- Przepraszam - szepnął. - Nie chciałem żebyś to widział.  
Harry objął go ramionami.  
\- Ale mam nadzieję, że teraz już cię nie dotknie. Chyba wolałby nie przekonywać się jak będzie wyglądał gdy z nim skończę gdy choćby na ciebie spojrzy...  
\- Ale nie musiałeś go od razu pobić - szepnął, gładząc plecy Louisa.  
\- Zasłużył na to. Obrażał cię, dokuczał ci i cię pobił. To wystarczyło.  
\- Ale nie uważasz, że byłeś... zbyt brutalny?  
\- Nie. Uważam, że na to zasłużył... Kochanie, uwierz mi, że nie biję ludzi bez powodu. Moja ostatnia bójka miała miejsce kilka lat temu, więc jeśli uważam, że George na to zasłużył to znaczy, że tak jest. Skarbie, - podniósł głowę i złapał go za podbródek - jesteś dla niego za dobry. On cię ranił, zasłużył na to co mu zrobiłem, chociaż nie jestem dumny z tego, że to potrafię - patrzył mu głęboko w oczy.  
\- Będziesz miał przez to kłopoty.... A co jak trener się dowie? Co jeśli George obróci tą sytuację przeciw tobie? Co jeśli trener nie dopuści cię do tego meczu za trzy tygodnie? Przecież jest ważny...  
\- Hazz, nie martw się - uśmeichnął się lekko. - Jestem kapitanem, beze mnie nie zagrają... I nie, nie sprawiasz mi kłopotu - powiedział bezbłędnie odczytując myśli Loczka. - Nie przejmuj się mną aż tak bardzo... Chociaż z drugiej strony to słodkie, wiesz?  
\- Sugerujesz, że jestem słodki? - uniósł brew, uśmiechając się lekko, jednak na jego policzki wpłynął delikatny rumieniec. Nieważne jak bardzo Harry chciałby zgrywać twardego i tak w środku zostanie małym, słodkim chłopcem (przynajmniej dla Louisa).  
\- Sugeruję - Louis bezczelnie się uśmiechnął, sięgając do jego loków. - Bo jesteś słodki, Loczku.  
\- Ah tak? - zsunął swoje dłonie na pośladki błękitnookiego i lekko je ścisnął.  
\- Tak - przysunął się do chłopaka, wplatając dłonie w jego loki.  
\- Nadal się o ciebie martwię - szepnął gdy ich usta dzieliło kilka centymetrów.  
\- Nie martw się. Dam sobie radę... Rozumiesz? Tak? - Harry skinął lekko głową, a Louis uśmiechnął się. - Pocałujesz mnie? - spytał, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.  
\- Hmm... Muszę się nad tym zastanowić - być może Louis uwierzyłby w te słowa, gdyby nie odległość między ich twarzami zmniejszająca się z każdą sekundą i błysk w oku Harry'ego gdy to mówił.  
\- Głupek - zaśmiał się i stanął na palcach.  
\- Ale mnie kochasz - uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Kocham - odwzajemnił uśmiech, a Loczek z radością scałował mu ten uśmiech z ust. Wsunął język pomiędzy malinowe wargi i otarł się o gorący język błękitnookiego. Spijał każdy jęk z jego ust, ciesząc się, że to on powoduje u Louisa te reakcje. Po chwili oderwali się od siebie z cichym mlaskiem.  
\- Też cię kocham - szepnął i cmoknął go w usta.  
\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy - uśmeichnął się. - Idziemy do mnie?  
\- Jasne - zsunął dłonie z pośladków Louisa, na co błękitnooki cichutko jęknął i wyplątał swoje dłonie z jego loków. Loczek chwycił jego dłoń i splątał ich palce, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Czyżbyś już zatęsknił za moimi dłońmi? - wymruczał do jego ucha. Zaśmiał się na kolejny jęk chłopaka i pocałował go, kładąc jedną dłoń na jego biodrze, a drugą mocniej ściskając jego palce.  
\- Wiecie, że to jest szkolny korytarz, prawda? - usłyszeli czyjś głos i powoli się od siebie oderwali. Spojrzeli na Zayna stojącego metr dalej.  
\- Wiemy - powiedział Louis, patrząc na brązowookiego. Harry schował głowę w zgięciu szyi Louisa i złożył tam delikatny pocałunek. Louis mógłby roztopić się od dotyku tych warg, ale teraz zaśmiał się cicho i ponownie spojrzał na Zayna. - I co z tego?  
\- Nie każdy chce widzieć jak się całujecie... To był dość namiętny pocałunek, więc...  
\- Nie musisz patrzeć jak nie chcesz. Możesz iść i pocałować Niall'a - odezwał się Loczek, nie podnosząc głowy.  
\- Robicie to w miejscu publicznym więc to chyba normalne, że ludzie się gapią.  
\- Nie muszą - mruknął, ponownie całując skórę Louisa.  
\- Zresztą ty chyba nie powinieneś prawić nam kazań skoro wy z Niall'em zachowujecie się dużo gorzej - powiedział błękitnooki, a Loczek podniósł głowę.  
\- Oh, to nie jest kazanie - zaśmiał się Zayn. - Ja tylko uświadomiłem wam, że całujecie się stojąc na środku szkolnego korytarza... Może chcielibyście przenieść się w bardziej ustronne miejsce? Szkolny korytarz nie sprzyja namiętnej i erotycznej atmosferze i podejrzewam, że te ściany nie chciałyby być świadkami waszego seksu.  
Harry zaczerwienił się na te słowa i ponownie ukrył twarz w zgięciu szyi Louisa. Błękitnooki również lekko się zarumienił.  
\- Zayn... bo my... ekhem... my jeszcze... tego... nie robiliśmy - wyjaśnił cicho Louis.  
\- Jeszcze nie? - zdziwił się. - No proszę was, jesteście do cholery dwoma nastoletnimi, napalonymi chłopakami... Na serio jeszcze tego nie robiliście? Jesteście ze sobą już... prawie dwa tygodnie...  
\- Nie chcemy się z niczym spieszyć - wyjaśnił Louis, kreśląc palcami kółeczka na plecach młodszego.  
\- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że to będzie wasz pierwszy raz? Ogólnie? Żaden z was nie robił tego wcześniej? - Louis skinął lekko głową, a Harry spiął się na te słowa.  
"Lou nigdy nie będzie moim pierwszym..." - pomyślał ze smutkiem.  
\- Jakie to romantyczne - stwierdził Zayn, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Czy możemy nie rozmawiać o naszym życiu seksualnym - albo jego braku - na środku korytarza? - spytał Louis i nachylił się do ucha swojego chłopaka. - Chodźmy do mnie - szepnął, a Loczek skinął głową. Ich dłonie cały czas były ze sobą złączone, nawet gdy się od siebie odsunęli. - A teraz Zayn, bardzo cię przepraszamy, ale wybieramy się do mojego domu więc do zobaczenia... - uśmiechnął się lekko. Pociągnął Harry'ego w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły.  
\- Miłego pieprzenia! - krzyknął za nimi Zayn, na co Louis pokazał mu środkowy palec, a policzki Harry'ego ponownie pokryły się czerwienią.  
\- Jesteś słodki gdy się rumienisz - stwierdził błękitnooki, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na palcach chłopaka.


	10. Chapter 10

Kolejne dni beztrosko mijały. George przestał dokuczać Harry'emu i został zawieszony przez trenera w drużynie. Nie mógł zagrać w najbliższym meczu i do tego czasu miał zakaz uczestniczenia w treningach. Trener zastanawiał się nad wyrzuceniem George'a z drużyny, ale ostatecznie dał mu drugą szansę, jednak jeśli podobna sytuacja będzie miała miejsce jeszcze raz, chłopak zostanie wyrzucony. Louis'owi trener dał tylko upomnienie, ale później pogratulował mu i powiedział, że jest dumny z jego zachowania. Wyznał, że sam jest gejem i niejednokrotnie przyłożył komuś, kto obrażał jego chłopaka. Błękitnooki był z tego powodu zaowolony i polubił trenera jeszcze bardziej.  
Między Harry'm i Louis'em układało się tak samo jak wcześniej, a nawet lepiej. Z dnia na dzień byli coraz bardziej w sobie zakochani. Nie poruszali kwestii swojego pierwszego razu, jednak obydwoje dużo o tym myśleli. Harry nadal nie powiedział Louis'owi, że ON go gwałci, bo musiałby wtedy powiedzieć mu, że Lou nigdy nie będzie jego pierwszym. A tak bardzo chciał mu oddać swoje dziewictwo, ale niestety nie mógł, bo już od kilku lat go nie miał. Z tego powodu spędził wiele nocy płącząc w poduszkę i wyobrażając sobie jakby to było gdyby Louis był jego pierwszym. Za to Louis zastanawiał się czy porozmawiać z Harry'm o ich pierwszym razie. Bardzo chciał go z nim przeżyć i był pewny, że to właśnie z nim, jednak nie wiedział czy Loczek chce przeprowadzać z nim tę rozmowę.  
Czas mijał, aż w końcu do osiemnastych urodzin Harry'ego zostały tylko 2 dni, a do ważnego dla szkolnej drużyny meczu 3.  
Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, który siedział na jego łóżku i czytał jakąś książkę. Utkwił wzrok w jego oczach, przesuwających się po tekście.  
\- Gapisz się - mruknął Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od książki, jednak na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
\- Bo mogę - uśmiechnął się. - Jesteś piękny. I mój... - powiedział, przygryzając wargę. Harry spojrzał na niego i jęknął.  
\- Lou, naprawdę muszę na jutro przeczytać tą książkę...  
\- Czy ja ci w czymś przeszkadzam? - poruszył brwiami, nadal patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Tak. Jesteś zbyt seksowny i pociągający...  
\- I to moja wina - spytał i wstał z biurka na którym siedział. Usiadł naprzeciw Harry'ego tak, że ich kolana się ze sobą stykały. - To nie moja wina, że jestem taki seksowny - znów poruszył brwiami.  
\- Rozpraszasz mnie... - mruknął, próbując skupić się na książce. Dłoń Louis'a wylądowała na kolanie Loczka, delikatnie je gładząc.  
\- Przecież ja nic nie robię... - udawał niewiniątko, nadal gładząc jego kolano.  
\- Louuuu... - jęknął i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Przeszkadza ci to? - jego druga dłoń wylądowała na jego szyi, a po chwili przesunęła się do jego loków i wplątała się w nie. - Albo to? - usiadł na jego skrzyżowanych nogach, nie zwracając uwagi na książkę, którą pogniótł, gdy na niej usiadł. - A może to? - zbliżył się do jego twarzy i pocałował namiętnie prosto w usta. Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź. Loczek jęknął w jego usta i już po chwili jego język przejechał po malinowych wargach błękitnookiego. Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, oddychali nieco ciężej i szybciej. - Nadal cię rozpraszam? - szepnął.  
\- Tak, rozpraszasz - uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po książkę na której siedział Louis. Wyciągnął ją spod jego tyłka i odrzucił na bok.  
\- Wnioskuję, że nie zamierzasz już czytać - mruknął i nie dając mu czasu na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, ponownie wpił się w jego wargi. Pocałunek z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny. Po chwili Harry leżał na łóżku, a Louis na nim, całując go. Zjechał pocałunkami na szyję Loczka. Przygryzał lekko jego skórę na szyi, otrzymując ciche jęki Loczka w zamian. Ponownie wpił się w jego usta, wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę chłopaka. Gdy jego koszulka leżała już na podłodze, dłonie Louis'a dotknęły paska od spodni. Harry spiął się i odsunął go lekko od siebie. Louis wiedział, że to nie jest najlepszy czas na przeżycie swojego pierwszego razu, ale chciał coś sprawdzić. Chciał sprawdzić kiedy Harry się wycofa. Zauważył, że chłopak spina się na każdą wzmiankę o seksie a właściwie o ich pierwszym razie i chciał wiedzieć jaki był tego powód. - Coś się stało? - spytał, gdy Harry go odepchnął.  
\- Naprawdę muszę przeczytać tą książkę - mruknął i schylił się po koszulkę. Założył ją, a na to swoją czarną bluzę i wziął książkę do ręki. Ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku i kontynuował "czytanie".  
"Jak mam powiedzieć Lou, że nigdy nie będzie moim pierwszym? Jak mam mu powiedzieć, że ON mnie gwałci? A co jeśli mnie zostawi jak się dowie? A co jeśli jemu chodzi tylko o seks?" - jego wyobraźnia podsuwała mu coraz gorsze pomysły.  
\- Hazz, co się stało? - spytał cicho.  
\- Nic - odpowiedział słabo, nie odrywając wzroku od książki.  
\- No przecież widzę, że nie czytasz.  
\- Czytam. Muszę przeczytać tą książkę na jutro. Nie mogę dostać kolejnej słabej oceny, bo mama mnie zabije... Jeśli ci przeszkadzam to pójdę do siebie...  
\- Co? Nie! Hazz, nie przeszkadzasz mi...  
Harry nie odpowiedział na to. Louis dalej uważnie mu się przyglądał. Przez kilka minut panowała cisza.  
\- Nadal na mnie patrzysz - mruknął Harry.  
\- Myślę... - odpowiedział.  
\- O czym? - spojrzał na neigo. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały.  
\- O tobie, skarbie, o tobie...  
\- I co wymyśliłeś?  
\- Nie mówisz mi o czymś, prawda?  
Harry lekko się zaczerwienił i spuścił wzrok.  
\- Hazz, przecież widzę... Powiedz mi co się dzieje.  
\- Nic się nie dzieje - skłamał.  
\- Wiem, że kłamiesz.  
\- Nie wierzysz mi? - uniósł brwi.  
\- Wierzę, ale... Hazz, obydwoje wiemy, że mnie okłamujesz.  
\- Czyli mi nie ufasz! - oburzył się, wstając z łóżka.  
\- Ufam ci, ale...  
\- Nie ufasz! Gdybyś mi ufał to...  
\- Harry, wiesz, że chcę tylko twojego dobra - wstał i podszedł do chłopaka. - Kochanie... - szpenął i dotknął jego policzka.  
\- Wiem to...  
\- Jeśli będziesz chciał mi o tym powiedzieć... - zaczął.  
\- Nie mam o czym mówić! Niczego przed tobą nie ukrywam!  
\- Hazz, przecież...  
\- Nie! - odtrącił dloń błękitnookiego ze swojego policzka. Wziął książkę z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi. - Jak mówię, że wszystko jest w porządku to znaczy że tak jest, ok? - podniósł głos, a po tych słowach wyszedł z pokoju Louis'a, trzaskając drzwiami. Błękitnooki wybiegł za nim.  
\- Hazz, przepraszam, ja... - zaczął, gdy złapał ramię Harry'ego przy drzwiach, ale Loczek mu przerwał.  
\- Idę do domu. Czytać książkę! - po tych słowach wyszedł z domu Louis'a, zostawiając chłopaka samego.  
\- ... ja cię kocham... - dokończył ze łzami w oczach. Wrócił do pokoju i usiadł na podłodze przy drzwiach, patrząc na miejsce w którym jeszcze przed chwilą siedział Harry. Siedział tak przez kilka a może kilkanaście minut. Przerwał mu dopiero dzwonek jego telefonu.  
Od: Hazz xxx  
Przepraszam. Przesadziłem... Kocham Cię, nie zapomnij o tym.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko i odpisał.  
Do: Hazz xxx  
Też Cię kocham xx


	11. Chapter 11

Niall wyciągnął Louisa na zakupy i teraz chodzili po sklepach. Urodziny Harry'ego były już następnego dnia, a Louis nie miał jeszcze dla niego prezentu. Jednak bardziej przejmował się zachowaniem Loczka niż brakiem prezentu dla niego. Niall zauważył zamyślenie swojego przyjaciela. Louis nie śmiał się z jego żartów, a gdy pytał się go jak wygląda w danej koszulce lub spodniach odpowiadał tylko suche i nieobecne "ok".  
\- Lou... - zaczął blondyn, gdy kończyli jeść frytki. Po dwóch godzinach chodzenia po sklepach postanowili (a raczej Niall postanowił, a Louis tylko nieobecnie pokiwał głową) że pójdą coś zjeść. Frytki i cheeseburger wydały się idealne. - Louis... - błękitnooki nawet nie zauważył, że blondyn coś do niego mówi. - Tommo... - nadal brak reakcji. Lekko zirytowany Niall trzepnął chłopaka w ramię. - Tomlinson!  
\- Co? - spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a w jego oczach można było dostrzec również zmartwienie. - Nie możesz łagodniej? Prawie się przez ciebie udławiłem frytką...  
\- Jak mówiłem do ciebie spokojnie to mnie nie słyszałeś... Słuchaj Lou, widzę, że coś się dzieje. Cały dzień jesteś jakiś nieobecny... Coś się stało z Harry'm? Macie jakiś kryzys czy coś?  
\- Niall, jesteś z Zaynem już rok, tak? - spytał.  
\- Tak, jesteśmy razem już ok. 14 miesięcy... A co to ma wspólnego z tobą? - zdziwił się.  
\- Kochasz go?  
\- Taaak?  
\- A czy on kocha ciebie?  
\- Najlepiej jego zapytaj... Tak, kocha mnie, ale co to ma wspólnego z tobą i Harry'm?  
\- A kiedy zrobiliście... no wiesz... no... kiedy pierwszy raz... uprawialiście seks?  
\- My... tak naprawdę to jeszcze zanim zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić, ale w dalszym ciągu... Aaa, chodzi o seks, tak? Harry chce żebyście to zrobili, ale ty nie jesteś pewny, tak?  
\- Bardziej na odwrót... To znaczy... nie zmuszam go do niczego, ok? Żeby było jasne... Ale widzę, że coś go dręczy. Za każdym razem gdy dochodzi do czegoś więcej niż ściągnięcie koszulki, on się wycofuje. Coś go dręczy, widzę to. Przecież to on zawsze mówił sprośne rzeczy i sprawiał, że się rumieniłem jak jakaś zakochana nastolatka, a teraz nagle nasze role jakby się zamieniły... Ok, cały czas jestem zakochaną nastolatką - tak, nastolatką, nie śmiej się Horan - ale nie wiem dlaczego... Nie pociągam go czy co? Oczywiście nie chodzi mi tylko o seks. Jak dla mnie możemy poczekać z tym nawet kilka lat, ale chciałbym wiedzieć o co chodzi. Jeśli nie chce oddawać mi swojego dziewictwa to ja to zrozumiem, ale niech mi to powie... Naprawdę się o niego martwię. On mi czegoś nie mówi...  
\- Rozmawiałeś z nim o tym?  
\- Tak. Ostatnim razem gdy poprosiłem go żeby powiedział mi o co chodzi, wybiegł z mojego domu trzaskając drzwiami i krzycząc że mu nie ufam.  
\- No to kiepsko... Słuchaj, myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak poczekasz aż sam ci powie.  
\- A jeśli on nie będzie chciał mi o tym powiedzieć? Nigdy?  
\- Harry cię kocha, na pewno kiedyś powie ci o co chodzi...  
\- Skoro tak myślisz... No dobra, chodźmy dalej na te zakupy - powiedział bez entuzjazmu.  
\- Lou, przestań się zamartwiać.  
\- Nie zamartwiam się.  
\- Mówiąc o zakupach brzmiałeś tak jakby ktoś umarł, a ty przecież kochasz zakupy... Masz już prezent dla Harry'ego?  
\- O cholera, nie mam...  
\- No to chodź, znajdziemy coś dla niego - pociągnął go w stronę pierwszego lepszego sklepu  
Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach Louis miał już prezent dla Harry'ego (naszyjnik z literką "L", bransoletkę ze znakiem nieskończoności i słowem "LOVE" oraz butelkę jakiegoś (podobno dobrego) wina) a Niall kupił sobie koszulkę z jakimś zespołem oraz okulary z flagą Irlandii. Wracali do domu Harry'ego, w którym był Harry, Zayn i Liam. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg domu, mogli zobaczyć czym trójka chłopaków zajmowała się przez cały dzień. Dom był pięknie ozdobiony a w salonie znajdował się wielki napis "18-tka Harry'ego". Niall od razu zniknął w objęciach Zayna, a Louis niepewnie podszedł do Loczka, który był odwrócony do niego tyłem. Po ich ostatniej "kłótni" (trzaśnięcie drzwiami przez Harry'ego) ich relacje uległy nieco zmianie. Błękitnooki był niepewny w każdym geście względem Loczka, co tylko raniło młodszego, chociaż chłopak tego nie okazywał. Louis owinął swoje dłonie w pasie Harry'ego i przyległ do jego pleców. Loczek spiął się, jednak gdy rozpoznał te małe dłonie, rozluźnił się i położył swoją wielką dłoń na małych rączkach Louisa.  
\- Tęskniłem - wyszeptał Louis.  
\- Ja też - odpowiedział Harry i odwrócił się przodem do błękitnookiego. Pocałował go czule, na co Lou miał ochotę skakać z radości.


	12. Chapter 12

Ten dzień bardzo szybko nadszedł. Osiemnastka Harry'ego. Louis i Harry stali w kuchni, pijąc wino z kieliszków.  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział Louis, sięgnął po swój prezent dla Harry'ego i podał mu go. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, skarbie - wypowiedział te słowa chyba po raz setny tego dnia. Hazz objął go w pasie i pocałował w usta.  
\- Już mam wszystko co najlepsze - szepnął, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Tak bardzo cię kocham - złączył ich usta w kolejnym pocałunku.  
\- Też cię kocham.  
\- Obiecaj mi coś... - szepnął.  
\- Wszystko - uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Żadnych kłamstw, tajemnic, sekretów... Ok? - złączył ich czoła razem. Na te słowa Loczek lekko się spiął.  
\- Lou, bo ja... ja...  
\- Ty co?  
\- Ja... - nie dokończył tylko przycisnął swoje usta do malinowych warg. Louis chętnie oddał pocałunek, wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszulkę. Nie planował uprawiać z nim teraz seksu, chciał tylko dotknąć jego skóry, jednak najwyraźniej Harry pomyślał inaczej, gdy poczuł jego dłonie na swoim brzuchu. Odsunął się gwałtownie od błękitnookiego. - Naprawdę tylko o to c chodzi? Tak? O seks? Tylko tyle dla ciebie znaczę? - wybuchnął. Wybiegł z kuchni, a po chwili Louis usłyszał trzask frontowych drzwi. Pobiegł za nim, jednak gdy wybiegł przed dom, Harry wsiadał do swojego samochodu (prezent od mamy).  
\- Harry, proszę cię... - zaczął.  
\- Naprawdę kłamałeś tyle razy mówiąc "kocham cię"? Tak naprawdę chodziło ci tylko o seks? Jak tak to proszę, bądź sobie sam! Koniec z nami! Koniec! Zrywam z tobą! - krzyknął, po czym zatrzasnął drzwiczki samochodu i odjechał z piskiem opon.  
\- Ale ja... cię kocham... jesteś dla mnie wszystkim... Hazz, proszę cię... Nie zostawiaj mnie... - szepnął, wiedząc, że chłopak go nie usłyszy. Z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Po chwili poczuł czyjeś ramiona przytulające go. W osobie która go przytuliła rozpoznał Nialla. - On mnie zostawił - załkał w jego ramię. Przytulił się do niego. - Niall, on mnie zostawił...  
\- Cii... Będzie dobrze - próbował go uspokoić.  
\- Nie będzie. On m-myśli, że g-go nie k-kocham, a j-ja go t-tak cholernie m-mocno kocham! - wybuchnął płaczem. Po chwili poczuł dwie pary ramion oplatających go.  
\- Lou, spokojnie... - usłyszał głos Zayna.  
\- Chodźmy do domu - dodał Liam. Weszli do domu Harry'ego i posadzili Louisa na kanapie. Niall i Zayn usiedli z nim, a Liam przyniósł mu koc poszedł do kuchni zrobić herbatę dla zrozpaczonego Louisa.  
\- Lou... - szepnął Niall, przytulając się do boku błękitnookiego. - Co się stało? Opowiesz nam?  
\- Byliśmy w kuchni - odezwał się cicho po chwili ciszy. Z jego oczu nadal płynęły łzy. - Całowaliśmy się i... wsunąłem dłonie pod jego koszulkę... Cholera! Po co ja to robiłem? Przesadziłem! On to odebrał zupełnie inaczej, a teraz na dodatek myśli, że go nie kocham... - zwinął się w kulkę pod ciepłym kocem.  
\- Ale dlaczego tak myśli? - spytał łagodnie Zayn, dokładnie w momencie gdy do salonu wszedł Liam z kubkiem herbaty.  
\- N-nie wiem... Stwierdził, że chodzi mi tylko o seks, a później nagle stwierdził, że kłamałem mówiąc, że go kocham... - znowu zalał się łzami. - Kiedy mi zależy tylko na jego szczęściu... Nawet nie musieliśmy tego robić... Ja go tak bardzo kocham...  
\- Louis? - usłyszeli zdziwiony głos Gemmy. Dziewczyna szybko podeszła do nich i spojrzała Louisowi w oczy. - Co się stało?  
\- H-harry... - wyjąkał. - Zerwał ze mną... On ze mną zerwał...  
\- Co? Czemu? Przecież on cię...  
\- Myśli, że zależało mi tylko na seksie z nim... A mi zależy tylko na Harry'm... - Louis opowiedział jej całą historię, a gdy skończył, zapadła cisza.  
\- Lou... Masz rację, Harry coś przed tobą ukrywa. Ale nie mogę powiedzieć ci co - dodała szybko, widząc ożywiony wzrok Louisa. - Przepraszam, po prostu... To jest coś o czym powinieneś dowiedzieć się tylko od niego... Jestem pewna, że on cię kocha. Bardzo. Obiecuję... przysięgam że on cię kocha... Musisz tylko poczekać aż wróci. Próbowałeś do niego zadzwonić?  
\- N-nie...  
\- To spróbuj.  
Louis wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer swojego ukochanego. Myśl, że nie może go już nazwać swoim chłopakiem sprawiała, że łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu. Jednak zebrał się w sobie i gdy tylko usłyszał "Cześć, tu Harry, nie mogę teraz odebrać, po sygnale zostaw wiadomość", wstał z kanapy i poszedł do kuchni. Przyjaciele zrozumieli, że potrzebuje samotności i pozwolili mu tam być samemu.  
\- Hazz... - zaczął Louis. - Nie wiem czy mogę tak do ciebie mówić, ale... kocham cię... Skarbie, tak bardzo cię kocham i nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem jak mogłeś w to wątpić... Moje wszystkie słowa były szczere, nigdy cię nie okłamałem. Naprawdę. Przysięgam. Nie chodzi mi tylko o seks. Kochanie, nie musimy tego robić. Możemy poczekać rok, dwa lata, trzy... Możemy nigdy tego nie zrobić i to będzie w porządku dopóki będziemy razem. Kotku, nawet jeśli ty nie jesteś już mój - zerwałeś ze mną, nie wiem czy pamiętasz - to ja jestem twój. Byłem, jestem i będę twój. Na zawsze... I wiem, że nie powinienem mówić do ciebie "kochanie", "skarbie" i "kotku", ale tak bardzo cię kocham. Jesteś moim małym kotkiem, który skradł moje serce... Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię, ko... - jego wzrok padł na jego prezent dla Harry'ego i głos mu się załamał. - Nawet nie zobaczyłeś prezentu ode mnie - załkał cicho. - Proszę, wróć do mnie, nie zostawiaj mnie... Kocham cię, ko... - tym razem przerwał mu dźwięk sygnalizujący zakończenie wiadomości.  
\- ...cham cię - wyszeptał. Telefon wypadł mu z ręki, a on sam osunął się na podłogę. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Do kuchni wpadli jego przyjaciele, a gdy zobaczyli Louisa leżącego na podłodze, przenieśli go do pokoju Harry'ego.


	13. Chapter 13

Przez resztę wieczoru Harry się nie pojawił. Impreza na dole trwała w najlepsze mimo braku najważniejszej osoby czyli Harry'ego. No ale przecież żaden osiemnastolatek nie przegapi szansy na darmowe upicie się, prawda? Gemma, Niall, Zayn i Liam byli na dole i pilnowali żeby impreza nie wymknęła się spod kontroli, a także czekali na powrót Harry'ego. Louis leżał skulony pod kołdrą Loczka, otulony przez jego zapach. Najwyraźniej jego limit łez się skończył bo mimo, że chciał płakać to nie mógł. Leżał, myśląc o Harry'm. Chciał poczuć się chociaż odrobinę lepiej. Nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy. Wstał z łóżka i skierował się do łazienki. Sięgnął po czarną kosmetyczkę należącą do Loczka i jak przewidział, zobaczył leżące w niej żyletki. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wyjął jedną z nich. Przez chwilę obracał ją w palcach. Nigdy wcześniej się nie okaleczał, więc nie wiedział jak bardzo to boli, ale podobno to pomaga, a on w tym momencie chciał poczuć się choć odrobinę lepiej. A poza tym... Kiepska kryjówka, Harry, pomyślał i przejechał ostrem po swoim nadgarstku. Widział to na wielu filmach, jednak nie tego się spodziewał. Ból nie był tak ostry i przeszywający, a krew powoli spływająca z rany na podłogę nie sprawiała mu satysfakcji. Nie rozumiał co ludzie w tym widzą. Po kilku minutach zawinął żyletkę w papier toaletowy i wyrzucił ją do kosza razem ze wszystkmi innymi które znalazł w "kryjówce" Harry'ego. Żeby go nie kusiło, pomyślał powlókł się do pokoju Loczka. Ponownie wsunął się pod kołdrę i rozpoczął myślenie o chłopaku. Co on teraz robił? Gdzie był? I z kim? Te pytania wcale mu nie pomagały, dlatego nasunął kołdrę na głowę. Leżał tak jakiś czas, aż usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi. Na chwilę muzyka dochodząca z dołu stała się nieco głośniejsza, a później znowu ucichła. Pomyślał, że to pewnie Gemma albo któryś z chłopaków, więc nie poruszył się, udając że śpi i mając nadzieję że tym samym dadzą mu spokój. Uwielbiał ich, naprawdę, kochał swoich przyjaciół, ale chwilowo chciał był sam... Do szczęścia potrzebował tylko Harry'ego. Na dodatek nadgarstek zaczął trochę bardziej piec. Nigdy więcej żyletek, pomyślał.  
\- Harry, nie udawaj, że śpisz... - usłyszał czyjś niski głos. To z pewnością nie jest ani Gemma ani żaden chłopaków. Przecież oni wiedzą, że Harry'ego tu nie ma, a ten facet najwyraźniej tego nie wie. Ale wydaje się znać Harry'ego... - No dalej, wiem, że chcesz żebym cię pieprzył... Lubisz czuć mojego kutasa sobie, prawda? Jesteś taką dobrą dziwką dla tatusia...  
"Cooo? Tatusia?! Dziwką?? PIEPRZYĆ??!" - pomyślał, jednak ugryzł się w język i nie wydał z siebe żadnego dźwięku. Najwyraźniej facet znajdujący się z nim w pokoju zaczął się niecierpliwić, bo podszedł do łóżka i zerwał kołdrę z twarzy Louisa.  
\- Co do cholery? - powiedział ciszej. - Co ten pedał tu robi? - w tym momencie Louis chciał wstać i mu przyłożyć, jednak powstrzymywał się i dalej udawał, że śpi. Po chwili usłyszał kroki oddalające się od łóżka. Otworzył szybko oczy i zobaczył tego faceta, a przynajmniej jego tył, ale i tak bez problemu go poznał. To był ojciec Harry'ego, był tego pewny. Gdy Des opuścił pokój Loczka, Louis odczekał dwie minuty i wyskoczył z łóżka. Czym prędzej pobiegł na dół. W oddali zobaczył Gemmę stojącą z Niallem, Zaynem i Liamem. Stali w pewnej odległości od tłumu imprezowiczów. Podbiegł do nich.  
\- Gemma... - zaczął, gdy do nich podbiegł. - Czy Harry... jego... wasz ojciec... Czy wasz ojciec... czy on... gwałci Harry'ego? - wydusił z siebie. Oczy całej czwórki się rozszerzyły.  
\- C-co? Ale jak się...? - zaczęła.  
\- Złożył mi wizytę w pokoju Harry'ego. Najwyraźniej nie wie, że jego syna tu nie ma... Ale to prawda, tak? Gemma?  
\- T-tak... - wyszeptała. - To prawda... Mówiłam mu żeby ci powiedział, ale...  
\- Nie jestem zły ani na ciebie ani na niego. Ale teraz wszystko rozumiem... Jak mogłem się tego nie domyślić?  
\- Jak Harry chce coś przed kimś ukryć to mu się to udaje... On się bał, że go zostawisz jak się dowiesz...  
\- Co? Jak mógłbym go zostawić z tego powodu? Jak w ogóle mógłbym go zostawić? Przecież ja go kocham...  
***  
Harry daleko nie zajechał. Zaparkował samochód przy kawiarni i wszedł do niej. Zamówił kawę i siadł przy stoliku w kącie.  
"Naprawdę tylko o to mu chodziło? A może jednak przesadziłem? W końcu mówił, że mnie kocha, a ja tak po prostu stwierdziłem, że cały czas mnie okłamywał że mnie nie kocha... A jeśli on naprawdę mnie kocha? Ale jeśliby mnie kochał to nie chodziłoby mu tylko o seks, prawda? Ale ja go tak bardo kocham. Chyba dlatego to tak bardzo boli. Zależy mi na nim... Chyba jednak powinienem go wysłuchać..." - jego rozmyślenia przerwał czyjś głos. Podniósł głowę (dopiero teraz zorientował się, że cały czas wpatrywał się w filiżankę z kawą) i zobaczył niską dziewczynę o czerwonych włosach i ciemnoniebieskich oczach stojącą przy stoliku. Uniósł lekko lewą brew.  
\- Hmm... Przepraszam, ale... Mogłabym tu usiąść?  
\- Jasne - powiedział nieobecnie i ponownie zaczął romyślać. Po pewnym czasie zauważył, że czerwonowłosa mu się przygląda.  
\- Mam coś na twarzy? - spytał. Ton jego głosu nie był złośliwy ani niemiły, ale smutny.  
\- Nie, nie - zaprzeczyła szybko. - Wyglądasz na smutnego. Coś się stało?  
\- Mam dzisiaj urodziny...  
\- I to jest problem?  
\- Nie... Moj chłopak... tak jakby... Tak dużo razy mówił, że mnie kocha, ale nie wiem czy mogę mu w to wierzyć... Myślę, że chodzi mu tylko o seks... To znaczy tak myślałem jeszcze pół godziny temu... Tak jakby chyba z nim zerwałem i teraz tego żałuję, ale z drugiej strony to dobrze, bo może reczywiście on chciał mnie tylko wykorzystać... Jestem tak bardzo zdezorientowany i tak bardzo go kocham, nie mogę bez niego żyć, ale co jeśli on mnie nie kocha? Ale chyba jednak przesadziłem krzycząc na niego i uciekając..  
\- Mogę zadać ci jedno pytanie? Znaczy... bo... Jeśli go kochasz... bo kochasz, prawda?  
\- Tak, kocham. Bardzo kocham.  
\- Więc jeśli go kochasz to dlaczego nie chcesz z nim tego zrobić?  
\- Bo... ja... po prostu... się boję - spuścił wzrok.  
\- To twój pierwszy raz?  
\- Ja... tak jakby... nie...  
\- Już z nim to zrobiłeś?  
\- Nie, ale ja...  
\- Możesz mi ufać - zapewniła. Harry zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię... Ty też mnie nie znasz...  
\- Jestem Arianna. Dla przyjaciół Ari - wyciągnęła dłoń w jego kierunku, uśmiechając sę lekko.  
\- Ja jestem Harry - niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech i uścisnął jej dłoń.  
\- Miałam kiedyś przyjaciela, który nazywał się Harry - uśmiechnęła się szerej na to wspomnienie. - Dla innych byliśmy tylko trójką dzieciaków, ale to co nas łączyło było magiczne. A zwłaszcza to co ich łączyło...  
\- Jak to trójka? - zdziwił się Harry, przypominając sobie, że gdy miał 12 lat jego i Louisa (wtedy cztenastoletnia) przyjaciółka (też Ari) wyjechała z rodzicami do innego miasta. Rok później rodzice chłopców również znaleźli oferty pracy w innym mieście i w ten sposób cała ich trójka wyjechała ze swojego rodinnego miasta i Loczek podejrzewał, że już nigdy nie spotkają Ari. W końcu świat jest ogromny, a oni nawet nie wiedzieli gdzie dokładnie dziewczyna wyjechała.  
\- Tak, trójka. Ja, Harry i Louis... A to co ich łączyło od zawsze było takie... magiczne. Mam nadzieję, że teraz są razem szczęśliwi... I wiesz, on też miał urodziny pierwszego lutego...  
Harry zaśmiał się, nagle rozpoznając w czerwonowłosej swoją Ari. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Oj Ari, jak mogłaś nie poznać swojego przyjaciela? - w oczach błysnęły mu iskierki szczęścia.  
\- Co? - spytała zdezorientowana.  
\- Harry Styles... Nie poznajesz mnie?  
Oczy dziewczyny lekko się rozszerzyły, a potem poderwała się z krzesła i okrążyła stolik. Harry wstał i złapał przyjaciółkę w ramiona.  
\- Harry... - szepnęła, przytulając się do chłopaka. Czuła się mała w jego objęciac, jednak nie przeszkadzało jej to.  
\- Ari... 6 lat... - szepnął. - 6 lat się nie widzieliśmy...  
\- Kawał czasu... Ale jak ty się zmieniłeś odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Jesteś taki wysoki, przystojny i... mówiłeś, że masz chłopaka. Opowiadaj o nim - przysunęła się bliżej krzesła Harry'ego. Usiedli ponownie przy stoliku.  
\- Cóż... - zaczął i uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie Louisa, jednak po chwili przypomniał sobie, że błękitnooki go nie kocha. - Doskonale go znasz...  
\- Co? Jesteś z Louisem? - pisnęła z radości. - Ale czekaj, powiedziałeś, że masz z nim problemy... Opowiadaj...  
\- Wiesz, wolałbym nie mówić o tym tutaj... - spojrzał wymownie na inne stoliki przy których siedzieli ludzie.  
\- Chcesz pójść do mnie? Dopiero się wprowadziłam i jest tam jeszcze pełno pudeł z moimi rzeczami, ale... Skoro swoje urodziny spędzasz tutaj a nie na jakiejś imprezie z przyjaciółmi...  
\- Po prostu chodźmy do ciebie - powiedział.  
Już po 30 minutach weszli do mieszkania Ari. Harry usiadł na kanaie, patrząc na beżowe ściany, a czerwonowłosa poszła do kuchni zrobić herbatę. Po chwili wróciła z dwoma kubkami. Uśmiechnęła się i wręczyła mu jeden z nich. Harry opowiedział jej o wszystkim - o tym że przez kilka lat ojciec go gwałcił i bił, o Louisie, o tym jak wyglądał ich związek i o ich ostatniej kłótni. Gdy skończył, Arianna przytuliła go.  
\- Dlaczego mu o tym nie powiedziałeś? - spytała cicho, głaszcząc go delikatnie po plecach.  
\- Bałem się że mnie zostawi...  
\- Ale tym sposobem to ty zostawiłeś jego.  
\- Bo on... no bo... Przesadziłem, prawda? Jemu tak naprawdę nie chodziło o seks, ale o mnie, prawda?  
\- Tak mi się wydaje... Może nie znam go tak dobre jak ty, ale wiem, że on taki nie jest... Myślę, że zabolało go to, że z nim zerwałeś i posądziłeś o coś, co go nie dotyczy i to jeszcze w swoje urodziny, w dzień który jak podejrzewam, miał być dla was wyjątkowy...  
Harry spuścił wzrok.  
\- Chyba masz rację... Muszę go przeprosić - wstał z kanapy, ale dziewczyna złapała go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła go z powrotem na kanapę.  
\- Poczekaj. Jest już po północy, a zanim do niego dojedziesz będzie jeszcze później... Może poczekaj do rana, ok?   
\- Jutro ma mecz... Znaczy dzisiaj... Pójdziesz tam ze mną?  
\- Na mecz? Jasne, wiesz, że lubię piłkę... Chociaż szkoda, że będą grać sami chłopcy...  
\- Jak to? Nie lubisz chłopców?  
\- Wolę dziewczyny...  
\- Naprawdę? Jesteś lesbijką?  
-Tak - potwierdziła.  
\- Kocham cię normalnie - przytulił ją, na co się zaśmiała.  
\- No już, już, bo Lou będzie zazdrosny... No dobra, śpisz na kanapie, zaraz przyniosę ci pościel. Przygotuj się psychicznie na jutrzejsze... no cóż, już dzisiejsze spotkanie z Louisem... I jako pierwsze radzę ci powiedzieć mu, że go kochasz i że wcale nie chciałeś z nim zerwać. Co ty na to? Zgadzasz się? To świetnie. A teraz idę po kołdrę dla ciebie...


	14. Chapter 14

Harry obudził się jakieś 20 minut temu i teraz czekał aż woda na herbatę się zagotuje. Do kuchni weszła Ari z jego telefonem w dłoni.  
\- To coś dzwoniło... Chyba masz jakąś wiadomość - podała mu przedmiot i podeszła do lodówki, wpadając po drodze na krzesło i przeklinając to że znowu się nie wyspała. - Co powiesz na... tosty? - spytała, przeglądając zawartość lodówki. - Aha, nie mam chleba... A płatki z mlekiem? Ale bez mleka? I płatków?  
\- Chyba podziękuję - zaśmiał się cicho. - Herbata mi wystarczy - wlał do kubka gorącą wodę. - Jestem trochę zestresowany moją rozmową z Lou, tak więc obawiam się, że mógłbym zwrócić jakiekolwiek jedzenie... - wyszedł z kuchni i siadł na kanapie. Zobaczył kilkanaście nieodebranych połączeń od Louisa, kilka SMS-ów i jedną wiadomość na poczcie głosowej. Włączył ją. Gdy tylko usłyszał głos swojego ukochanego, łzy stanęły mu w oczach. Jak mógł być tak głupi żeby go o to posądzić i z nim zerwać? Już chciał do niego oddzwonić, jednak przypomniał sobie o dzisiejszym meczu. Louis na pewno teraz przygotowuje się do meczu, pomyślał, nie będę mu przeszkadzał...  
\- Hej, Hazz.. - Ari usiadła obok niego z kubkiem kawy. - Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, tylko... Po prostu tak bardzo go kocham i nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłem tak głupi żeby z nim zerwać...  
\- Nie obwiniaj się. Działałeś pod wpływem emocji. Bardzo silnych emocji... Każdemu się to zdarza, a ty chcesz to naprawić... Uda ci się, wiesz? Wierzę w ciebie - uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, a on odwzajemnił uśmiech i objął ją ramieniem.  
\- Jesteś wspaniałą przyjaciółką, wiesz? Jak ja dawałem sobie radę bez ciebie przez te 6 lat?  
\- No cóż, miałeś Lou... Ale ja wiem, że jestem niezastąpiona, więc...  
\- Ja chyba jednak wolę Louisa - zaśmiał się cicho. - Nie, ja na pewno wolę Louisa. Louis jest najlepszy, niezastąpiony, piękny, idealny...  
\- Tak, tak, Louis jest ode mnie lepszy, ok, załapałam - zaśmiała się.  
\- On jest najlepszy... - rozmarzył się, a Ari westchnęła, mimo, że cieszyła się że Harry jest szczęśliwy.  
***  
\- Źle się czuję - jęknął Louis, wlokąc się za Niallem, Zaynem i Liamem. Gemma złapała go za ramię, gdy po raz kolejny potknął się, idąc po stosunkowo równym chodniku. Teraz z każdą chwilą zbliżali się do szkolnego boiska na którym było już kilka osób z drużyny oraz ich trener.  
\- Dasz radę, Lou - powiedziała cicho dziewczyna. - Przecież kochasz piłkę nożną.  
\- Bardziej kocham Harry'ego...  
\- Wiem, ale chwilowo piłka musi ci wystarczyć... Lou, on do ciebie wróci, uwierz mi. Za bardzo cię kocha żeby cię zostawić.  
\- Tak myślisz?  
\- Jestem pewna... Ale teraz myśl o piłce. Kochasz piłkę, to twoje życie. Masz w sobie tyle siły żeby zagrać i wygrać. Uwierz w siebie i zrób to. Zrób to dla siebie, dla swoich przyjaciół... dla Harry'ego...  
\- Ale ja nawet nie wiem gdzie on jest... Przecież nie wrócił do domu. A jeśli coś mu się stało? Nie przeżyję jeśli coś mu się...  
\- Louis! Nie panikuj, ok? Wszystko jest w porządku. Harry na pewno jest bezpieczny. To duży chłopczyk, umie o siebie zadbać, uwierz mi. Pewnie zatrzymał się u jakiegoś przyjaciela...  
\- Tylko że jego przyjaciele byli z nami...  
\- Harry ma wielu znajomych.  
\- No dobra... Nic mu się nie stało, tak?  
\- Tak.  
\- I mam w to wierzyć?  
\- Tak.  
\- Jesteś pewna?  
\- Tak.  
\- Ale na 100%?  
\- Tak, Louis, na 1000... Idź tam i wygraj - popchnęła go w stronę boiska.  
\- Gemma, najpierw muszę się przebrać, a szatnie są w przeciwnym kierunku...  
\- No to idź tam - popchnęła go w stronę szatni. - Idź przebierz się w ten swój seksowny strój piłkarza, ty mój piłkarzyku - klepnęła go w tyłek. Louis spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Harry by tak nie powiedział?  
\- Nie...  
\- No cóż, próbowałam... - wzruszyła ramionami. Louis skierował się w stronę szatni, jednak po kilku krokach zatrzymał się i przez ramię spojrzał na Gemmę.  
\- I jeszcze jedno... To - wskazał na swój tyłek - jest teren tylko i wyłącznie Harry'ego - Gemma zaśmiała się, a Louis zniknął w szatni.  
Po kilku minutach niebieskooki przebrany w strój do gry wyszedł z szatni i od razu pobiegł na boisko. Zaczął rozgrzewkę, a gdy tylko dostrzegł piłkę, przypomniał sobie dlaczego to kocha. Był w swoim żywiole biegając za tym okrągłym przedmiotem, a Loczek zszedł na drugi plan w jego myślach. Teraz najważniejsze było wygranie meczu. W głębi duszy chciał wygrać po to, aby Harry był z niego dumny...  
Podbiegł do swoich przyjaciół, a Gemma wstała i go przytuliła.  
\- Dokładnie o to mi chodziło, Tomlinson - krzyknęła, uśmiechając się. - To jest ten Tommo którego znam...  
Louis dostrzegł znajomą postać na trybunach dokładnie w momencie w którym mecz się zaczął. Tych loków nie mógłby pomylić z nikim innym. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, chociaż z drugiej strony Loczek wcale nie musiał się patrzyć właśnie na niego, trudno to ocenić z tej odległości, jednak Louis miał nadzieję, że patrzył akurat na niego. Jego serce zabiło mocniej widząc tą piękną twarz, jednak po chwili poczuł się tak jakby się zatrzymało, gdyż dostrzegł, że Harry nie jest sam. Obok niego usiadł bardzo ładna, czerwonowłosa dziewczyna. Przytuliła go jednym ramieniem i szepnęła mu do ucha coś, na co się uśmiechnął. Louisa to zabolało. Bardzo. "A więc już sobie kogoś znalazł?" - pomyślał. Odwrócił zraniony wzrok od swojego byłego chłopaka i jego nowej dziewczyny. Dopiero wtedy usłyszał głos swojego trenera. Chyba coś od niego chciał...  
\- TOMLINSON! Co ty do cholery wyrabiasz? Ruszaj się! - no tak, stał w miejscu i gapił się na Harry'ego i tą sukę. Ocknął się i popędził w stronę piłki. Już po chwili strzelił gola. Był wkurzony na siebie, Harry'ego, tą dziewczynę... na wszystko, a to tylko motywowało go do jeszcze lepszej gry. Tak, piłka nożna zdecydowanie była jego żywiołem. Tak bardzo wczuł się w grę, że nie zauważył kiedy minął cały mecz... Oczywiście wygrali, drużyna przeciwna nie miała szans z wściekłym Tomlinsonem (niektórzy nawet się go trochę bali...). Trener poklepał go po plecach, było widać, że jest z niego dumny. No tak, to dzięki niemu zainteresował się piłką nożną i to on wszystkiego go nauczył.  
\- No no, Louis, postarałeś się... Naprawdę masz talent - pochwalił go z szerokim uśmiechem. Błękitnooki odpowiedział "dziękuję" i również się uśmiechnął, jednak uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy gdy tylko spojrzał na Harry'ego i czerwonowłosą. Dziewczyna nachyliła się do niego i powiedziała coś, na co oboje się zaśmiali.  
"O nie, kochany, tak nie będzie..." - pomyślał. Szybkim krokiem zbliżył się do cheerleaderek i złapał za ramię Eleanor.  
\- Cześć, El - mruknął i wpił się w jej usta. Dziewczyna bardzo szybko odwzajemniła pocałunek, a Louis starał się nie zwymiotować na myśl, że całuje kogoś kto nie jest jego Harry'm. Gdy się od niej oderwał, spojrzał na trybuny, jednak Loczka już tam nie było. Czerwonowłosa patrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, a po chwili również wstała i najwyraźniej pobiegła za Harry'm. - Zapomnij o tym - mruknął do Eleanor i podszedł do swoich przyjaciół.  
\- Louis, co to kurwa było? - krzyknął na niego Liam. Wow, takich słów po nim by się nie spodziewał...  
\- Harry tu był. Z dziewczyną... Chyba już o mnie zapomniał - mimo, że chciał być twardy, do oczu napłynęły mu łzy.  
\- Ale to ty pocałowałeś Eleanor na jego oczach, idioto!  
\- Niech się poczuje tak samo jak ja...  
\- Louis, ale ty nie chcesz go ranić - powiedział łagodnie Niall. - Kochasz go, pamiętasz? A teraz nie stój tu jak kołek tylko biegnij do niego i mu wszystko wytłumacz.  
\- Ale on, dziewczyna...  
\- On cię kocha - zapewniła go Gemma.  
***  
Harry wybiegł poza teren szkoły. Z oczu płynęły mu łzy. Jak mógł tak bardzo mylić się co do Louisa? Przecież myślał, że Louis go kocha, a błękitnooki z własnej, nieprzymuszonej pocałował Eleanor... Usłyszał za sobą czyjeś wołanie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Ari biegnącą w jego stronę.  
\- Harry, kochanie, nie płacz - szepnęła, gdy do niego podbiegła i przytuliła go.  
\- Ale... on... ją... pocałował... A ja tak bardzo go kocham... - załkał.  
\- Cii, wiem, Hazz, wiem... - szepnęła i pogłaskała go po włosach.  
\- Idę do domu...  
\- Odprowadzę cię.  
\- Nie musisz, naprawdę...  
\- Wolałabym żebyś w tym stanie nie szedł sam. Jeszcze wpadniesz pod samochód czy coś...  
\- Dziękuję, że się mną przejmujesz - spróbował się lekko uśmiechnąć, jednak nie wyszło mu to.  
\- Nie masz za co dziękować, od tego są przyjaciele, prawda? A teraz chodź... Obejrzymy sobie jakiś film, zrobimy popcorn... Co ty na to?


	15. Chapter 15

Louis wybiegł za Harry'm, jednak gdy znalazł się przed szkołą, nie dostrzegł ani swojego ukochanego ani jego nowej czerwonowłosej dziewczyny. Westchnął i powoli skierował się w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Powlókł się do swojego domu, zastanawiając się co robi teraz Harry. Zżerały go wyrzuty sumienia. Jednak nie powinien całować Eleanor. Nawet jeśli Harry znalazł sobie kogoś nowego to przecież Louis nie chciał nikogo innego oprócz Loczka i chciał naprawić ich relacje. Poza tym wiedział, że od jakiegoś czasu podobał się Eleanor i nie chciał robić dziewczynie niepotrzebnych nadziei, bo przecież kochał tylko jedną osobę i tą osobą był chłopak z loczkami i pięknymi, zielonymi niczym dwa szmaragdy oczami. Gdy po pewnym czasie dotarł do domu, od razu podbiegła do niego Lottie.  
\- Louis! - krzyknęła, rzucając mu się na szyję. - Braciszku!  
\- Oh, Lots, aż tak się za mną stęskniłaś? - spróbował się zaśmiać, jednak niezbyt mu to wyszło. Dziewczyna od razu zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak i odsunęła się od niego, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Lou, coś się stało?  
\- Nie, wcale n...  
\- Nie kłam - przerwała mu. - Wiem, że coś się stało. Widzę to... Wczoraj rano wybiegłeś stąd niemal w podskokach, a dzisiaj wracasz smutny jakby ktoś umarł... Stało się coś z Harry'm?  
\- On... tak jakby... To dłuższa historia, wiesz?  
\- Mamy czas. A ja chcę wiedzieć dlaczego jesteś smutny - uparła się. Westchnął i pociągnął ją w stronę salonu. Usiadł na kanapie, ściągając wcześniej kurtkę oraz buty.  
\- Masz rację, chodzi o Harry'ego... Tak jakby... zerwał ze mną? Wczoraj? I dzisiaj... tak jakby pojawił się na meczu... z jakąś dziewczyną... Trochę... no dobra, bardzo mnie to zabolało, więc mój genialny plan polegał na tym, że... pocałowałem Eleanor? Po wygranym meczu? Tak jakby... na oczach całej szkoły? Jak bardzo jestem żałosny myśląc, że on jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie chciał do mnie wrócić? - głos mu się załamał, a on schował twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Hej, Lou... - szepnęła łagodnie jego siostra i pogładziła go po plecach. - Nie jesteś żałosny myśląc, że będzie chciał do ciebie wrócić, ok? On cię kocha i nie sądzę żeby jedno wasze nieporozumienie przekreśliło was. Natomiast głupie z twojej strony jest siedzenie tu ze mną...  
\- A co mam niby zrobić?  
\- Może iść do niego i z nim porozmawiać? Wyjaśnij mu, że nie chciałeś pocałować Eleanor... Bo nie chciałeś, prawda?  
\- Jestem stuprocentowo HarryStylesseksualny...  
\- No więc nie siedź tu ze mną tylko idź do niego - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - No dalej, Lou...  
\- Ale... ja... Jak wyglądam? - spytał niepewnie, patrząc jej w oczy.  
\- Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść... Ale hej, nadal jesteś przystojny, tak? I myślę, że jak tylko Harry cię zobaczy, będzie chciał cię przytulić czy coś, bo naprawdę wyglądasz na nieszczęśliwego, ale przez to jesteś dość słodki... Oh, po prostu tam idź i zawalcz o miłość swojego życia...  
***  
Louis niepewnie stanął przed domem Harry'ego. Nawet nie wiedział czy Harry jest w środku. Przypomniał sobie czego dowiedział się w nocy, że ojciec Harry'ego go molestuje... Podejrzewał, że Harry w takim razie nie przepadał za przebywaniem w swoim domu, ale to było jedyne miejsce w którym mógłby teraz być.  
"Ze swoją dziewczyną... - przemknęło mu przez myśl. - Nie Louis, stop! Przestań o tym myśleć. Skup się na Harry'm, nie na niej" - rozkazał sobie w myślach, po czym zapukał do drzwi. Mógł zadzwonić dzwonkiem, ale po co, skoro można zapukać, no nie?  
Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a on ujrzał ostatnią osobę, którą chciałby zobaczyć. Stała przed nim nowa czerwonowłosa dziewczyna jego ukochanego. Rozpłakałby się, ale nie chciał aby czerwonowłosa widziała go w takim stanie, więc zacisnął lekko pięści i spojrzał jej w oczy.  
\- Cześć, ja... Jest może Harry? - spytał, a na ostatnim słowie głos mu się lekko załamał.  
\- Louis... - szepnęła dziewczyna i uśmiechnęła się lekko, chociaż w jej oczach widać było ból.  
\- On... mówił ci o mnie? - zdziwił się. Zazwyczaj temat byłych jest tzw. tematem tabu w rozmowach z obecnymi partnerami...  
\- Czemu miałby tego nie zrobić? On naprawdę cię kocha i teraz płącze przez ciebie w swoim pokoju...  
\- Ty... on... On mnie kocha? Mówił ci o tym? I ty tak po prostu się na to zgadzasz? - zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Czemu miałabym się nie zgadzać? - teraz to dziewczyna się zdziwiła.  
\- Bo przecież wy... tak jakby... wy... jesteście razem?  
\- My? Razem? Że ja i Harry? - wybuchnęła śmiechem, jednak zaraz spoważniała. - Nie poznajesz mnie, prawda? Nie wiesz kim jestem?  
\- Ja... Nie mam pojęcia...  
\- Arianna... Mówi ci to coś?  
\- Moja przyjaciółka miała tak na imię... Ale nie widziałem jej od lat i nie wiem co to zmienia...  
\- Oh, Lou... Ja wiem, że się zmieniłam, ale chyba nie aż tak... To ja, Lou, Arianna - uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- A-Ari? To ty? - rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. - To naprawdę ty? - i nie czekając na odpowiedź przytulił ją. Zaśmiała się i wtuliła w niego.  
\- Trochę się nie widzieliśmy, co? Ale później to nadrobimy, teraz idź ocalić swój związek - odsunęła się od niego i wpuściła go do domu Loczka. - On naprawdę cię kocha...  
Louis uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, po czym pobiegł do pokoju Harry'ego. Zapukał delikatnie do drzwi.  
\- Ari, wiesz przecież, że nie musisz pukać. I tak wiem, że to ty - usłyszał lekko stłumiony głos chłopaka. Otworzył delikatnie drzwi i spojrzał na łóżko, na którym leżał Harry. Był skulony w kłębek, a jego twarz była przyciśnięta do poduszki. - Naprawdę nie musisz tu ze mną siedzieć. Jesteś wspaniałą przyjaciółką, naprawdę ci za to dziękuję, ale powinnaś zająć się rozpakowywaniem swoich rzeczy w nowym mieszkaniu, a nie pocieszaniem załamanego mnie - załkał w poduszkę. Louisowi serce złamało się na ten widok. Usiadł delikatnie na łóżku i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Dotknął jego ramienia tak, jakby bał się, że go oparzy.  
\- Hazz... - szepnął, a Loczek zamarł na dźwięk jego głosu. - To ja... - potarł delikatnie kciukiem ramię Harry'ego. - Ja... Chciałem cię przeprosić... Wiem, że zwykłe "przepraszam" nie wystarczy, ale... Nie chcę żebyś płakał, ok? Żebyś płakał przeze mnie... Nie zasługujesz na to. Nikt nie zasługuje, ale... to ty jesteś tym słodkim i kochanym Harry'm którego ko-kocham... - na słowie "kocham" głos mu się załamał, jednak wziął się w garść i kontynuował mimo, że Loczek nie podniósł głowy z poduszki. Jednak Louis podejrzewał, że to tylko dlatego, że nie chciał żeby Louis widział go w takim stanie. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. - Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, wiesz? I naprawdę przepraszam, że przeze mnie pomyślałeś, że chodzi mi tylko o seks... Ja... Hazz, ja... wiem o twoim ojcu... Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jest mi z tego powodu przykro, jak bardzo ci współczuję.. Zrobiłbym wszystko żebym to ja był na twoim miejscu, wszystko żebyś tylko nie cierpiał. Nie chcę żebyś cierpiał... Możemy poczekać rok, dwa, kilka lat... Możemy nigdy tego nie zrobić, ale... Cholera, przecież ty ze mną zerwałeś i ja... Nie powinienem tego mówić skoro już mnie nie chcesz, prawda? Ale wybacz mi, nie umiem tak po prostu od ciebie odejść. Wiesz, liczę na to, że powiedziałeś to tylko pod wpływem emocji, że tak naprawdę nadal mnie chcesz... To było dopiero wczoraj a ja mam wrażenie, że minęły lata. Ale ja po prostu...  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - usłyszał cichy głos Loczka. Nadal nie podniósł głowy, więc jego głos był lekko stłumiony przez poduszkę.  
\- Dlaczego co zrobiłem? Przecież to ty ze mną zerwałeś... - odpowiedział lekko zdziwiony.  
\- Eleanor. Dlaczego pocałowałeś Eleanor?  
\- Eleanor... Ja... tak jakby...  
\- Skoro twierdzisz, że mnie kochasz to dlaczego ją pocałowałeś? Tak okazjuesz miłość do mnie? Całując sobie przypadkowe dziw... dziewczyny?  
\- Nie, Harry, to nie tak! Naprawdę, przysięgam... Ja po prostu... taka głupia sprawa, bo ja... Myślałem, że ty i Ari jesteście parą, ok? Tak jakby odjęło mi na chwilę rozum i pocałowałem ją, bo chciałem pokazać ci, że skoro ty o mnie zapomniałeś to ja o tobie też... Ale później zdałem sobie sprawę, że po pierwsze nie zapomniałem o tobie nawet na sekundę, po drugie nie mógłbym nigdy o tobie zapomnieć, a po trzecie... ja nie chciałem o tobie zapominać... Ale byłem tak zazdrosny, że nie pomyślałem i... tak bardzo cię za to przepraszam... Harry, ja naprawdę cię kocham... - odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Hazz? Spojrzysz na mnie? Kochanie? - szepnął. Po chwili głowa pełna loków powoli się podniosła. Oczy Louisa spotkały się z tymi szmaragdowymi Harry'ego. Z oka chłopaka wypłynęła kolejna tego dnia łza, a Louis szybko ją starł kciukiem. Dolna warga Loczka lekko zadrżała.  
\- Ja... też... cię... kocham, Lou - szepnął cicho. Błękitnooki uśmiechnął się lekko, a kamień spadł mu z serca, bo skoro Harry go kocha to musi się dobrze skończyć, prawda? Loczek rozłożył delikatnie ramiona, a Louis szybko się w niego wtulił, przymykając oczy i wdychając zapach Harry'ego.  
\- Kocham cię - szepnął całując delikatnie obojczyk Loczka.  
\- Kocham cię - odpowiedział przyciągając Louisa jeszcze bliżej i opierając swoją brodę na jego głowie. - Lou? - szepnął po chwili. Odpowiedział mu cichy pomruk świadczący o tym, że błękitnooki go słucha. - Bo powiedziałeś wcześniej, że... że wiesz o moim ojcu... - powiedział niepewnie. Louis podniósł swoją głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Nie powinieneś tego przede mną ukrywać - powiedział poważnie. - Nie powinieneś się tego wstydzić, ale powiedzieć mi o tym... I to nie tak, że Gemma mi powiedziała tylko tak jakby sam mi powiedział... To znaczy nie przyszedł i nie powiedział "Hej, Louis, mam do ciebie sprawę, wiesz od jakiegoś czasu tak jakby gwałcę swojego syna" tylko... - głos mu się załamał na słowie "gwałcę", ale w tym momencie uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze. - Hazz, od jak dawna on... no wiesz...?  
\- Od... Od kilku lat, ale...  
\- Jak mogłem się nie domyślić? - szepnął i wtulił się w Loczka. - Jestem beznadziejnym chłopakiem. Nic dziwnego że mnie nie chcesz...  
\- Ale ja cię chcę. Bardzo. Lou, spójrz na mnie... Kocham cię, rozumiesz? Ja też przepraszam... Za to że wczoraj z tobą zerwałem, że myślałem że chodzi ci tylko o seks, że ci nie powiedziałem o moim ojcu... Przepraszam... Nawet przez chwilę przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że mógłbyś zniknąć z mojego życia. Za bardzo mi na tobie zależy. Jesteś moim wszystkim, chcę kiedyś za ciebie wyjść, mieć dzieci, wspólny domek nad morzem, kota i psa i gromadkę dzieci mimo to, że żaden z nas nie może zajść w ciążę...  
\- Jej... to... - łzy stanęły mu w oczach. - To najpiękniejsze słowa jakie kiedykolwiek od kogoś usłyszałem, wiesz? - szepnął patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. - Kocham cię tak bardzo.  
\- Ja ciebie też, skarbie - pochylił się i przycisnął do siebie ich czoła.  
\- Mogę cię pocałować?  
\- Nawet musisz - uśmiechnął się lekko, a Louis złączył ze sobą ich wargi. Ten pocałunek należał do tych słodkich i czułych. Louis pomyślał, że zaraz się roztopi pod tak czułym dotykiem warg jego ukochanego, przez co przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej i delikatnie pogłębił pocałunek. "Kocham cię - pomyślał. - Tak bardzo cię kocham..."


	16. Chapter 16

\- Ari! - krzyknął Louis, wchodząc do jej mieszkania. Przejrzał się w lustrze wiszącym w korytarzu. Jego karmelowe włosy były ułożone w artystyczny nieład, błękitne oczy błyszczały z podekscytowania, a malinowe usta układały się w szeroki uśmiech. Przeszedł do salonu, co nie było łatwe w tych cholernie obcisłych spodniach, jednak czego nie robi się dla ukochanego? Wiedział, że przez całą ich randkę Harry będzie myślał tylko o jego tyłku, mimo, że gdyby miało do czegoś dojść, Loczek wycofałby się gdyż miał uraz do seksu. Jednak Louis lubił mieć świadomość, że jego chłopak (jejku, jak to cudownie brzmi, cały czas nie może uwierzyć, że ma takiego cudownego chłopaka!!) myśli o nim i o jego ciele i że jest dla niego idealny pod każdym względem. - Ari? Naucz się wreszcie zamykać drzwi - powiedział, zrzucając ze swoich stóp czarne Vansy i opadając na kanapę. Jęknął cicho, gdy poczuł jak jego i tak ciasne spodnie, stają się jeszcze ciaśniejsze przez to, że usiadł. Był jednak zbyt leniwy, aby wstać, więc dalej siedział, udając, że do jego nóg dopływa krew i że wszystko jest ok. Po chwili do salonu weszła dziewczyna o czerwono-bordowych włosach, ubrana w krótkie spodenki i bluzkę na ramiączkach. Przetarła zaspane oczy i mruknęła pod nosem coś, czego Louis nie usłyszał i chyba nawet nie chciał tego robić.  
\- Naucz się wreszcie, że o tej porze niektórzy ludzie jeszcze śpią - jęknęła, wlokąc się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu chociażby kropli kawy.  
\- Dochodzi prawie południe, Ari. Chyba tylko ty śpisz do południa...  
\- Możliwe, ale to jest mój dom i moje zasady.  
\- Gdybym był złodziejem, mógłbym bardzo łatwo coś ukraść, drzwi tego mieszkania praktycznie stoją otworem dla każdego.  
\- Jakby tu było coś cennego...  
\- Tutaj mieszka mój największy skarb - powiedział, mrużąc lekko oczy. - Skoro Harry mieszka u ciebie to powinnaś bardziej dbać o jego bezpieczeństwo.  
\- To on jako ostatni wychodził z domu. A przynajmniej podejrzewam, że go nie ma, bo inaczej już dawno byłby przy tobie i znowu zachowywalibyście się jak te wszystkie zakochane w sobie pary, a mi pewnie znowu zebrałoby się na wymioty...  
\- Przyznaj, że nam zazdrościsz...  
\- Jesteś wredny - pokazała mu język i upiła łyk kawy. - Nie wiem jak Harry z tobą wytrzymuje...  
\- Ma się to coś - zaśmiał się cicho. Gdy leżąc na kanapie, zatopił się w myślach o Harry'm, Arianna piła kawę w kuchni Kiedy skończyła, poszła do swojego pokoju, mówiąc, że Loczek powinien w każdej chwili przyjść i że idzie do siebie, bo nie chce być świadkiem ich bardzo czułego i namiętnego przywitania, chociaż Louis i tak wiedział, że będzie ich podglądać, bo tak naprawdę strasznie cieszyła się z faktu, że dwójka jej najlepszych przyjaciół jest ze sobą. Pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach na temat Harry'ego, jego szmaragdowych oczu, loków, długiego torsu, cholernie długich nóg i ogólnie jego idealnej osoby. Przerwało mu trzaśnięcie drzwiami i znajomy głos.  
\- Ari! Wróciłem! - krzyknął Harry swoim głębokim głosem z korytarza. Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy usłyszał jak chłopak na coś wpada i przeklina pod nosem owy przedmiot. Co z tego, że Harry miał swoje osiemnaste urodziny 3 miesiące temu? Nadal jest dużym dzieckiem i Louis doskonale o tym wie i bardzo chętnie się nim zaopiekuje, najchętniej nie wypuszczając go już nigdy ze swoich ramion.  
Po chwili ujrzał głowę pełną loków, a gdy tylko Harry spostrzegł, że nie jest sam, że w salonie jest też Louis, uśmiechnął się szeroko i szybko podszedł do błękitnookiego. Chłopak właśnie siadał na kanapie, gdy Loczek siadł na jego biodrach, łącząc ich usta w pełnym uczucia pocałunku. Zaśmiał się cicho, obejmując Harry'ego w pasie. Zielonooki wplątał swoje długie palce (Louis bardzo często (ostatnio coraz częściej) zastanawiał się jakby to było poczuć te palce w sobie... No co? Nie wińcie go, naprawdę był napalony na swojego cholernie seksownego chłopaka i były momenty, że musiał z całych sił powstrzymywać się od zdarcia z niego ubrań i pieprzenia go, niezależnie od miejsca w którym się znajdowali. Musiał się bardzo długo tłumaczyć gdy podczas jednych zajęć w bibliotece (tak się złożyło, że ich klasy miały te zajęcia razem) nagle wybiegł, a wszyscy gapili się na niego jakby był wariatem czy coś. Ale on po prostu zaczął sobie wyobrażać jakby to było gdyby Harry pieprzył go przy tych regałach...) w jego i tak już rozczochrane włosy. Zaśmiał się ponownie, na uczucie które Harry wkładał w ich pocałunek. Tak jakby nie widzieli się przez co najmniej rok, a tymczasem minęło tylko kilkanaście godzin od ich ostatniej sesji obściskiwania na łóżku Harry'ego (nieważne, że Arianna przyłapała ich na tym i przez następne dwie godziny cały czas rzucała dwuznacznymi tekstami przez które Harry robił się coraz bardziej czerwony. Ale Louis nie miał jej tego za złe, bo według niego Harry był jeszcze słodszy z tymi różowo-czerwonymi rumieńcami na policzkach). Jednak jego śmiech zamienił się w głośny jęk, gdy Loczek polizał jego dolną wargę i po chwili wtargnął językiem do środka jego ust, masując podniebienie tak, że Louis mógłby umrzeć tu i teraz. Oddawał z pasją pocałunek, ciesząc się, że Harry za nim tęsknił tak samo jak on za nim. Louis powoli położył się na kanapie, ciągnąc za siebie Harry'ego i wtulając się w niego, jednocześnie badając jego usta i pozwalając, aby Loczek zrobił to samo.   
Gdy oderwali się od siebie z cichym mlaśnięciem, oboje oddychali dużo szybciej. Harry właściwie leżał na Louisie i patrzył mu głęboko w oczy, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Kocham cię - wymruczał cichutko, na co Louis ponownie się zaśmiał.  
\- Nie będzie żadnego "cześć" ani "hej"? - droczył się, unosząc lekko lewą brew.  
\- To nie było dla ciebie właściwe powitanie? - szepnął.  
\- Było zbyt...  
\- Zbyt jakie? - szepnął mu do ucha, ocierając o nie wargami. Louis zadrżał na ten dotyk. Nie podobało ci się? Zawsze możemy je powtórzyć...  
\- Umm... Tak... ja... - nie mógł się skupić na tym co chciał powiedzieć, gdyż usta Harry'ego nadal znajdowały się przy jego uchu i delikatnie całowały tak wrażliwe dla Louisa miejsce. - Och, głupku, pocałuj mnie po prostu - jęknął i złapał jego twarz w dłonie, po czym przyssał się do jego ust. Teraz to Loczek zachichotał, jednak odwzajemnił pocałunek z tą samą pasją co wcześniej.  
Gdy tym razem się od siebie oderwali, Louis leżał na Harry'm.  
\- Lou... Randka... - wydyszał Harry.  
\- Randka? Jaka randka, Hazz? - wymruczał, chcąc pocałować chłopaka. Jęknął gdy mu się to nie udało.  
\- Nasza randka, Lou... Zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę. Dzisiaj. Dlatego tu przyszedłeś...  
\- Co? Ach, tak, nasza randka... Ale ona może poczekać, Hazz. Chwilowo ważniejsze od naszej randki jest zacałowanie cię na śmierć...  
\- Ach ty romantyku - zaśmiał się Harry i złapał Louisa za biodra i już po chwili zawisł nad nim. Cmoknął go czule w usta, po czym wstał z niego, co towarzyszyło głośnemu jękowi świadczącemu o niezadowoleniu błękitnookiego. - Randka, Lou, randka...  
***  
\- Gdzie tak właściwie idziemy? - spytał Harry, gdy Louis prowadził ich do miejsca gdzie miała się odbyć ich randka.  
\- Zobaczysz - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Już zaraz tam będziemy...  
\- Louuu...  
\- Nie powiem ci.  
\- Jesteś bardzo niedobry - powiedział, udając, że się dąsa.  
\- Też cię kocham - podniósł ich złączone dłonie i pocałował delikatnie dłoń Loczka, patrząc mu w oczy.  
Już po chwili Harry wiedział gdzie są.  
\- Wesołe miasteczko? Naprawdę? - zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- No co? Nie podoba ci się tutaj?  
\- Nie uważasz, że jesteśmy na to trochę za starzy, Lou?  
-Nie, Hazz. Może i jesteś taki wielki i w ogóle, ale ja wiem, że tak naprawdę w środku jesteś takim małym słodkim dzieckiem... Twoje loki wcale nie pomagają...  
\- Ty też mi wcale nie pomagasz...  
\- Oj no nie złość się na mnie, kochanie - szepnął mu do ucha, stając na palcach. - Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?  
\- Też cię kocham - objął go delikatnie w pasie.  
\- No widzisz... A teraz chodź na ten diabelski młyn czy jak to się tam nazywa...  
\- N-na t-to? - zająknął się, patrząc niepewnie na wielki diabelski młyn w oddali.  
\- Tak. Coś nie tak?  
\- Co? Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku - zapewnił go szybko.  
\- Przecież widzę, że nie... Co się stało?  
\- Bo ja... tak jakby... tak jakby mam lęk wysokości, ok? - spuścił wzrok, patrząc na swoje buty.  
\- Hej, kochanie... Skarbie... - Louis wsunął palec wskazując pod jego brodę i uniósł jego głowę tak, aby spojrzeć prosto w te piękne tęczówki. - To nic dziwnego, że się czegoś boisz, ok? Nie wstydź się tego. A już na pewno nie przede mną, zrozumiano? Ale nie będę cię zmuszał, możemy robić coś innego, na przykład...  
\- Nie, Lou, ja chcę tam pójść - powiedział zdecydowanie.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Tak. Chodźmy.  
Nie obyło się bez masy słodkich pocałunków i cichego okrzyku radości (połączonego z jękiem z rozkoszy) gdy znaleźli się kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią, a Harry stwierdził, że to wcale nie jest takie straszne jak mu się wydawało. Został za to nagrodzony kolejną porcją pocałunków i właściwie najchętniej zostaliby tam na górze, bo mieli tam wszystko czego potrzebowali- mieli siebie nawzajem i to było dla nich najważniejsze.


	17. Chapter 17

Po pamiętnej randce w wesołym miasteczku, Louis i Harry byli na dziesiątkach innych randek z czego niektóre polegały po prostu na leżeniu na kanapie i oglądaniu jakiegoś filmu albo na zwykłym obściskiwaniu się. Louis zauważył, że Harry był coraz odważniejszy w inicjowaniu pocałunków i starszy był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony.  
Był czerwiec. Koniec roku szkolnego coraz szybciej się zbliżał. Louis jeszcze nie podjął decyzji co do studiów. Wiedział, że chce wyjechać z Doncaster do Londynu, aby tam studiować, ale wiedział też, że nie zostawi Harry'ego samego. To była trudna decyzja, zwłaszcza że jego trener zaproponował mu miejsce w jednej z najlepszych uczelni na świecie, a nauczycielka od zajęć teatralnych poprosiła go, by zastanowił się nad pójściem do szkoły aktorskiej i nawet już załatwiła mu tam miejsce. Szkoda tylko, że obie te szkoły były w Nowym Jorku... To była naprawdę trudna decyzja. Z jednej strony chciał studiować aktorstwo, ale uwielbiał również piłkę nożną, a z drugiej strony naprawdę zależało mu na Harry'm i nie chciał go zostawiać...  
\- Louis, kochanie nad czym tak myślisz? - zapytał Harry stojąc nad błękitnookim. Louis otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Myślałem właśnie o tym jaki jesteś wspaniały - powiedział i objął Loczka i pasie, ciągnąć na kanapę w ten sposób, że upadł na niego. Louis zaśmiał się cicho, gdy ciało Harry'ego na nim wylądowało. Pocałował jego obojczyk, a Loczek musnął wargami jego czoło. - Tak bardzo cię kocham, wiesz? - szepnął, przenosząc swoje dłonie z jego talii na jego policzki. Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy z wielką miłością.  
\- Też cię kocham - odpowiedział Harry i złączył ze sobą ich wargi. Louis zaczął całować go z taką mocą jakby chciał przelać całą swoją miłość na ten pocałunek. Całował go jednocześnie czule, namiętnie jak i słodko, co oczywiście nie było wystarczające, bo nie da się pokazać tak wielkiej miłości. Można ją tylko czuć i mieć nadzieję, że druga osoba to odwzajemnia.  
Harry przeniósł jedną dłoń na tors Louisa i powoli zjechał nią niżej, tak by wsunąć ją pod materiał. Błękitnooki jęknął cicho w jego usta, gdy poczuł tą wielką i gorącą dłoń na swoim brzuchu, a Harry jęknął, gdy tylko dotknął tych mięśni. Jeszcze bardziej zbliżył się do Louisa i poczuł jego rosnącą erekcję na swoim udzie. Ponownie jęknął i lekko się o nią otarł. Louis sapnął i niechętnie oderwał się od Loczka.  
\- W-wiesz, że nie możesz tak po prostu bezkarnie się o mnie ocierać, prawda? - sapnął. - Jeśli jeszcze raz to zrobisz, mogę stracić kontrolę nad sobą i tak po prostu pie... - Harry nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, zamykając mu usta długim pocałunkiem.  
\- Może ja tego chcę? - szepnął niepewnie.  
\- Ch-chcesz tego? - zdziwił się Louis.  
\- Kocham cię - powiedział, jakby te słowa były argumentem na wszystko. Ponownie złączyli swoje usta ze sobą, a Harry znów lekko otarł się o Louisa. Błękitnooki, tak jak przewidział, nie wytrzymał tego, złapał Loczka za biodra i już po chwili to on na nim leżał. Podniósł się do pozycji wpół siedzącej, ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka. Teraz siedział swoim idealnym tyłkiem na rosnącej z każdą chwilą erekcji swojego chłopaka. Poruszył się lekko, na co Loczek jęknął.  
\- Jesteś tego pewny? - spytał. - Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej romantycznym typem i że będziesz chciał przeżyć nasz pierwszy raz w romantycznej atmosferze, w łóżku w kształcie sercea i po kolacji ze świecami i innymi takimi, a nie na kanapie, gdy oboje jesteśmy napaleni...  
\- Czy możesz zamknąć te swoje piękne usta i po prostu się mną zająć? - jęknął Harry, na co Louis cicho zachichotał.  
\- Nie bądź taki niecierpliwy, kochanie - szepnął, całując go w usta. Podczas pocałunku plecy Harry'ego ponownie dotknęły powierzchni kanapy. Dłonie Loczka wsunęły się pod koszulkę chłopaka i zdjął ją, rzucając gdzieś na podłogę. Louis zrobił to samo po czym jego dłonie powędrowały do spodni Loczka i rozpięły pasek. Już dotykały zamka, przez co Harry ponownie jęknął i wypchnął lekko biodra w stronę Louisa, gdy usłyszeli czyjś głos.  
\- Wróciłam! - krzyknęła Ari, która najwyraźniej właśnie wróciła do domu. - Jeśli obściskujecie się teraz na kanapie to radzę wam przestać, bo zamierzam tam wejść i nie chcę... O matko! Przepraszam... - usłyszeli jak szybko wchodzi do kuchni, co świadczyło o tym, że zdążyła ich zobaczyć. Louis oderwał się od Harry'ego, którego twarz przypominała dorodnego pomidora. Cmoknął go lekko w nos i wstał z niego. Podał mu koszulkę, po czym założył swoją.  
\- Chyba musimy to przełożyć - szepnął i pocałował Loczka w usta.  
\- Uh, nie wierzę... Jak mogłem... ja... Louis, przepraszam cię, naprawdę, ja... nie wiem co mi odbiło i... - zaczął się tłumaczyć.  
\- Hej, spokojnie... Za co ty mnie przepraszasz?  
\- No bo ja... naciskałem na ciebie i nie powinienem, ale....  
\- Hazz, skarbie, jeśli nie jesteś gotowy to po prostu mi powiedz... Nie naciskałeś na mnie i nie masz żadnego powodu, żeby mnie przepraszać. Naprawdę... A teraz chodźmy do Ari....  
***  
To był ostatni mecz Louisa w tej drużynie. Za tydzień był koniec roku szkolnego a on nadal nie zdecydował gdzie pójdzie na studia. Postanowił później o tym pomśleć, a teraz zagrać najlepiej jak tylko umie. Harry siedzący na widowni tylko dodawał mu sił. Gdy na niego spojrzał i zobaczył ten piękny uśmiech rozświetlający tą piękną twarz otoczoną czekoladowymi lokami, sam musiał się uśmiechnąć, a uśmiech nie zszedł mu z twarzy do końca meczu.  
Louis zagrał najlepiej jak tylko umiał. Po meczu podszedł do niego trener z jakimś facetem.  
\- Louis - powiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko. - To jest dyrektor tej uczelni o której ci mówiłem... - przedstawił mu mężczyznę stojącego obok.  
\- Witaj Louis. Miło cię poznać - powiedział mężczyzna i podał mu rękę, którą Louis uścisnął. - Bardzo dużo o tobie słyszałem... Słyszałem też, że się wachasz co do przyjścia na naszą uczelnię.... To prawda?  
\- Taak, jeszcze nie zdecydowałem - odpowiedział.  
\- No cóż, muszę ci powiedzieć, że naprawdę jesteś świetnym zawodnikiem i mam ogromną nadzieję, że od następnego roku będziesz grał w naszych barwach... Naprawdę masz talent i szkoda by było go zmarnować. Zastanów się nad tym...  
\- Ja...  
\- Chcesz do nas przyjść, prawda? Co w takim razie cię hamuje? Co nie pozwala ci spełniać swoich marzeń? Louis, marzenia są bardzo ważne. Nie każdy ma szansę je spełniać, ale ty tak. Nie pozwól aby tak wielki talent się zmarnował... Miałbyś u nas stypendium sportowe i naprawdę...  
\- Zgadzam się - powiedział. Na twarz dyrektora wstąpiło zaskoczenie. Trener również się zdziwił. Louis nigdy nie podejmował pochopnych decyzji, jeśli miały tak wielki wpływ na jego przyszłość. On sam był zdziwiony, że to powiedział. Przecież chciał powiedzieć, że nie jest zdecydowany... - Przyjdę na waszą uczelnię - co? Nie! Miał powiedzieć "nie"! Miał powiedzieć, że nie chce wylatywać do Stanów, że tutaj ma wszystko czego potrzebuje, że ma tutaj Harry'ego, że to on jest jego marzeniem...  
\- Jesteś tego pewny? - spytał trener.  
\- Tak - i znowu nie to chciał powiedzieć...  
\- Cóż, w takim razie bardzo się cieszę, Louis. To będzie dla nas zaszczyt... Do zobaczenia w nastęnym semestrze... - pożegnał się, po czym razem z trenerem gdzieś się udali, ale Louisa to już nie obchodziło. Stał w tym samym miejscu przez następnych kilka minut, aż usłyszał najpiękniejszy na świecie głos.  
\- Louis? - Harry podszedł do niego. - Coś się stało?  
\- Ja... Harry... Ja... Lecę do Nowego Jorku - szepnął, a z oczu poleciały mu łzy. Podszedł do zaskoczonego Loczka i tak po prostu się w niego wtulił, mocząc przy tym jego szarą koszulkę. Chciał już na zawsze pozostać w tych ramionach, wiedział, że to tutaj jest jego miejsce...


	18. Chapter 18

-J-jak to lecisz do Nowego Jorku? - wyszeptał Harry, przytulając mocniej Louisa. - Louis? - dodał, gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Odsunął się lekko od niego i spojrzał prosto w te piękne, błękitne, choć teraz zapłakane oczy. - Odpowiesz mi? - powiedział miękko.  
\- J-ja tak jakby... chyba właśnie z-zgodziłem się, żeby studiować w Nowym Jorku... Bo... Piłka nożna jest dla mnie ważna... Ale ty jesteś od niej ważniejszy. Ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy, jesteś całym moim światem! - powiedział szybko, jakby bał się, że Harry opacznie to zrozumie. - Ale ten facet, dyrektor tej uczelni, chyba uświadomił mi, że skoro mam marzenia to powinienem je spełniać i ja się zgodziłem, ale ja nie chcę cię opuszczać i... - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i zamknął mu usta własnymi. Po chwili się od niego oderwał z cichym cmoknięciem.  
\- Lou, kochanie, przecież ja wiem, że piłka jest dla ciebie bardzo ważna. Nie oczekuję, że poświęcisz dla mnie wszystkie marzenia...  
\- Mógłbym to zrobić.  
\- Ale nie byłbyś wtedy w pełni szczęśliwy, a mi zależy tylko na twoim szczęściu. Louis, musisz spełniać swoje marzenia. I, hej, przecież to tylko studia, tak? To nie jest rozstanie na zawsze. To nawet nie będzie rozstanie, okej? Oczywiście będę za tobą tęsknił, ale przecież mamy jeszcze przed sobą całe wakacje, prawda? Wykorzystajmy ten czas najlepiej jak umiemy. Co ty na to?  
\- Jesteś najleszym chłopakiem na świecie - wyszeptał Louis, wtulając się w Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy poczuł dłoń Harry'ego głaszczącą jego plecy. Loczek zaśmiał się.  
\- To co, idziemy do mnie? Szczerze to chciałbym już przytulać się z tobą na kanapie.  
\- Tylko przytulać? - spojrzał mu w górę zy z błyskiem w błękitnych oczach.  
\- Oh, ty mój napaleńcu - zaśmiał się i pocałował go w czoło.  
\- Może i jestem napaleńcem, ale za to jestem napaleńcem z idealnym tyłkiem - dłonie Harry'ego zsunęły się na wspomnianą część ciała.  
\- Pozwól, że ja to ocenię - szepnął mu do ucha, lekko ściskając jego pośladki. Louis musiał powstrzymać jęk i podniecenie, bo przecież nie byli jeszcze w mieszkaniu Harry'ego tylko na szkolnym korytarzu.  
\- W łóżku? - spytał z nadzieją. Harry zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił lekko głową.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy...  
***  
Wakacje minęły bardzo szybko. Żaden z nich tego nie chciał, ale im bardziej chcieli zatrzymać czas, tym szybciej dni mijały. Ani się obejrzeli a już był ostatni dzień, który mieli spędzić razem. Następnego dnia Louis miał lecieć do Nowego Jorku. Ten dzień spędzili w mieszkaniu Harry'ego (Ari rozumiała sytuację, dlatego na cały dzień opuściła je, tłumacząc się, że idzie do "przyjaciółki", ale oni i tak wiedzieli, że zrobiła to dla nich i byli jej za to bardzo wdzięczni) w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich dni, które spędzali w każdym możliwym miejscu w Doncaster. Louis powiedział, że po prostu chce, żeby Harry wspomnienia związane z nim i z tymi wszystkimi miejscami, gdy już wyjedzie na studia. Już wtedy Loczek wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie pójść do kina bez przypomnienia sobie jak błękitnooki obsypał go całego popcornem, gdy poszli obejrzeć horror, ale okazało się, że starszy za bardzo się bał, żeby oglądać, więc wysypał popcorn na siebie, Harry'ego i podłogę, po czym wstał i oświadczył, że wychodzi a Loczek może zrobić z tym co tylko chce, jednak jeśli nie wyjdzie z nim to równie dobrze może się już nigdy do niego nie odzywać. Oczywiście zielonooki wiedział, że jego chłopak nie byłby w stanie trzymać się od niego z daleka, ale z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach wstał, złapał Louisa za nadgarstek i pocałował delikatnie, po czym wyprowadził z sali kinowej. Powiedział, że też go kocha i uwielbia kiedy ten boi się horrorów, na co starszy oczywiście zaprzeczył, mówiąc, że po prostu nie chciał tam siedzieć, a Harry się z nim nie kłócił, mimo że obydwoje wiedzieli, że Loczek ma rację. Tak, Harry zdecydowanie nie będzie umiał pójść do kina bez uśmiechu na ustach i przypominania sobie tej sytuacji. Tak samo jak cyrk... Harry doskonale pamięta jak Louis przestraszył się klauna w cyrku tak bardzo, że aż wskoczył mu na plecy i kazał odnieść się do domu. Później przez kilka dni Loczka bolały plecy, a Louis, którego ruszyły wyrzuty sumienia, zrobił mu masaż. Harry tak bardzo go kocha... Teraz gdy leżą na kanapie, obejmując się, Louis wcale nie jest taki pewny swojej decyzji o opuszczeniu Harry'ego.  
\- A co jeśli... - zaczyna cichutko, jakby bał się powiedzieć to o czym myśli. Zielone oczy jego chłopaka wpatrują się w jego błękitne, więc wie, że musi dokończyć to co zaczął mówić. - A co jeśli o mnie zapomnisz? - mówi i od razu spuszcza wzrok. Harry uśmiecha się czule, ale on tego nie widzi, więc młodszy wzdycha cicho i wsuwa palec wskazujący pod brodę błękitnookiego i unosi ją.  
\- Czemu o tym pomyślałeś, skarbie? Przecież wiesz, że nie mógłbym o tobie zapomieć. Nawet bym tego nie chciał, tak? Kocham cię, zapomniałeś już? - powiedział równie cichym tonem.  
\- Ale zawsze możesz znaleźć kogoś lepszego ode mnie...  
Harry bardzo szybko zawisł nad Louisem i spojrzał mu głębko w oczy.  
\- Kocham cię, głupku, nie rozumiesz tego? Nie mógłbym pokochać nikogo innego tak jak kocham ciebie. Nie chciałbym nikogo tak pokochać. I jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie dopóki ty to odwzajemniasz. I nie znajdę nikogo lepszego od ciebie bo ty jesteś idealny dla mnie. Nasze dłonie idealnie do siebie pasują, nasze śmiechy idealnie razem brzmią, moje ramiona są stworzone po to aby cię trzymać, a usta, by spijać pocałunki z twoich warg... Nie znajdę nikogo innego. Nie będę szukać nikogo innego, bo ty całkowicie mi wystarczasz, zrozumiano, skrzacie? - cmoknął go w nos, a Lou skrzywił się nieco na tego "skrzata".  
\- Też cię kocham, ale... ale nie nazywaj mnie skrzatem, ok? - zmarszczył lekko nos, na co Harry uśmiechnął się czule.  
\- Kocham cię, skrzacie - powtórzył i pocałował go w usta. Louis nie oddał pocałunku (to wszystko przez tego "skrzata"!), więc Harry odsunął się od niego, jednak byli na tyle blisko siebie, że ich wargi się o siebie ocierały. - Kocham jak się na mnie obrażasz, mimo że oboje wiemy, że nie potrafisz się na mnie obrazić... Mam zacząć wymieniać za co cię kocham?  
\- Poproszę? - powiedział niepewnie, więc zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie.  
\- No więc, skrzacie... I tak wiem, że mnie uwielbiasz... Kocham to jak układasz swoje włosy i jak denerwujesz się - jesteś bardzo słodki gdy się denerwujesz, nawiasem mówiąc - gdy wieje wiatr i niszczy ten twój uporządkowany bałagan na głowie, mimo że i tak dla mnie wyglądasz pięknie... Myślę, że nawet gdybyś stał tutaj w worku na ziemniaki, uważałbym, że jesteś piękny, bo cholera, jesteś i... powinienem powiedzieć "przystojny", prawda? Ale nie bo... Jesteś przystojny, ok? Ale to słowo nie oddaje w pełni twojego piękna. Przysięgam, że gdybym tylko był uzdolnionym plastycznie malarzem, to namalowałbym cię, oddając całe twoje piękno... Chociaż nie, właściwie to niemożliwe, nie da się oddać twojego piękna i... trochę zmieniłem temat, prawda? Nieważne... Kocham twój słodki głos, zwłaszcza kiedy śpiewasz... Tak, słuchałem cię, gdy śpiewałeś pod prysznicem, nie wiń mnie za to, naprawdę brzmisz jak anioł... Twój głos jest taki kojący. Zawsze gdy jestem zdenerwowany, wystarczy tylko, że się odezwiesz, przytulisz mnie, a całe zdenerwowanie odchodzi w niepamięć... Kocham też to jak mnie obejmujesz, te twoje malutkie rączki... To takie słodkie, że jesteś tym starszym, a mimo to jesteś ode mnie mniejszy... Kocham to jak nerwowo poprawiasz swoją grzywkę, jak biegasz za piłką, albo skupiasz się na zadaniu którego nie potrafisz rozwiązać, jadnak w końcu ci się to udaje, bo przecież jesteś bardzo mądry i... Pamiętasz jak odkryłeś, że się ciąłem? Przejąłeś się tym i za to cię kocham, że się mną przejmujesz, że cię obchodzę, że mnie kochasz... I za te wszystkie pocałunki, łączenie naszych dłoni, każdy uśmiech skierowany w moją stronę, tak, że wiedziałem, że jest on skierowany tylko do mnie, każde przytulenie się do mnie, każdy pocałunek, który złożyłeś na moich obojczykach, twój zapach... Boże, Lou, czy ty wiesz jak nieziemsko pachniesz? Myślę, że ten zapach mógłby być moim prywatnym narkotykiem... Ty mógłbyś być moim narkotykiem, a właściwie już nim jesteś, bo uzależniłem się od ciebie i szczerze to nie chcę się oduzależnić. Jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuję do życia i po prostu nie chcę tego zmieniać, tak bardzo cie kocham... - przez całą swoją przemowę patrzył Louisowi głęboko w oczy, gładząc jego policzek jedną dłonią. W oczach starszego już na samym początku pojawiły się łzy wzruszenia, a gdy tylko wypłynęły z tych pięknych błękitnych tęczówek, Harry je scałował. - Wierzysz mi już? - spytał delikatnie.  
\- Mogę się z tobą kochać? - odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie. Harry zdziwił się, bo nie spodziewał się, że Louis go o to zapyta, ale jednocześnie się ucieszył, bo od pewnego czasu był pewien, że chce to przeżyć (to nie jest jego pierwszy raz, pamiętajcie o tym!) właśnie z Louisem, z chłopakiem którego kocha najbardziej na świecie. - Chcesz się ze mną kochać? - powtórzył pytanie, gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.  
\- Tak, chcę, oczywiście - odpowiedział szybko i pocałował go w usta. Louis jęknął cicho i objął szyję Harry'ego, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Dłonie Harry'ego powędrowały do bioder Louisa. Chłopak podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa. Błękitnooki owinął swoje nogi w pasie Loczka, a ten wsunął dłonie pod jego tyłek i wstał, trzymając go. Skierował się do swojego pokoju, jednak miał utrudnione zadanie, gdyż ich usta nadal były ze sobą złączone. Całowanli się namiętnie, przez co Harry wpadł na ścianę. Louis zachichotał w jego usta, jednak nie przerwał pocałunku, nawet gdy jego chłopak jęknął cicho z bólu w stopie, którą uderzył w ścianę. W końcu trafili do pokoju Loczka i tak szybko jak się tam znaleźli, Harry ułożył Louisa delikatnie na łóżku. Dalej się całowali i Louis wydał z siebie jęk niezadowolenia, gdy musieli się od siebie oderwać, aby ściągnąć sobie nawzajem koszulki. Gdy tylko ich koszulki zostały rzucone na podłogę (jedna wylądowała na oparciu krzesła a druga na biurku), ich usta ponownie się złączyły, a dłonie Harry'ego powędrowały do spodni Louisa. Szybko je rozpiął i zaczął zsuwać z jego nóg, jednak po chwili jęknął i oderwał się od jego warg. - Lou, ciaśniejszych spodni się nie dało? - jęknął, na co starszy tylko zachichotał i umieścił swoją dłoń na jego szyi.  
\- Nie, bo w tych mój tyłek najlepiej wygląda - odpowiedział z uśmiechem i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Harry kontynuował ściąganie spodni z chłopaka, a gdy mu się to udało, Louis ściągnął dresy z Harry'ego. Loczek wsunął dłonie w bokserki Louisa, ściskając jego pośladki, co tylko sprawiło, że starszy jęknął. Szybko pozbył się ostatniej części garderoby okrywającej jego ukochanego. Ułożył się wygodnie pomiędzy nogami Louisa i zjechał pocałunkami na jego szyję. Zaczął przygryzać, całować i lizać delikatną skórę. Błękitnooki równie szybko pozbył się bokserek Harry'ego, po czym umieścił dłonie na jego plecach, drapiąc je lekko, gdy ten mocniej przygryzał skórę na jego szyi. Doskonale czuł coraz większą erekcję Harry'ego. Po chwili Harry wrócił do jego ust i złożył na nich krótki pocałunek, po czym oparł łokcie po obu stronach jego głowy i spojrzał na niego z czułością.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał z czułością i troską, odgarniając mu kosmyk włosów z czoła. - Wszystko w porządku? - na te słowa Louis jęknął.  
\- To ja powinienem zadbać o ciebie, Hazz, a nie ty o mnie. To nie ja mam złe wspomnienia z... - Harry przerwał mu pocałunkiem.  
\- Wszystko co chcę to opiekować się tobą - wyszeptał. - Tak bardzo cię kocham.  
\- Wiem, skarbie, też cię kocham... Um... Chcesz być pewnie na górze?  
\- Właściwie to... - zaczął niepewnie, a na jego policzki wstąpiła czerwień. - M-mógłbyś to ty być na górze? Ja... po prostu...  
\- Hej, spokojnie... Po prostu pomyślałem, że już wystarczająco dużo razy byłeś poniewierany przez twojego ojca i ja...  
\- Właśnie dlatego chcę być na dole. Chcę wiedzieć, że to może być przyjemne. Chcę poczuć miłość. Chcę się kochać ... Rozumiesz?  
\- T-tak, ale... Nie boisz się, że cię skrzywdzę?  
\- Ufam ci, kochanie - szepnął i pocałował go w usta. Przez chwilę się całowali, a później Louis odwrócił ich tak, że teraz to on znajdował się na górze. Nagle Harry stał się bardzo nerwowy. - Cholera, ja nawet nie jestem przygotowany ani nic, nie mam nawet prezerwa... - Louis zamknął go kolejnym pocałunkiem i powoli zjechał dłonią do jego tyłka, a drugą do jego penisa. Loczek jęknął.  
\- Masz lubrykant?  
Harry sięgnął pod łóżko i wyciągnął stamtąd lubrykant. Louis odrzucił go na łóżko i jedną dłonią nadal przesuwał powoli po jego penisie, a wskazujący palec drugiej dłoni wsunął delikatnie w Harry'ego. Rozciągnął go delikatnie i z miłością, po czym wylał na swojego kutasa lubrykant i delikatnie w niego wszedł, całując jego usta. Harry wygiął się w tył i jęknął z bólu. Louis zamarł w miejscu.  
\- Hazz... W porządku? - spytał cicho, całując jego obojczyk.  
\- Tak, tylko... Daj mi chwilkę... - sapnął.  
\- Jeśli nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy to...  
\- Cholera, Louis... - sapnął i złapał go za tyłek, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej i sprawiając, że wszedł w niego jeszcze głębiej.  
\- Kochanie, w porządku? - szepnął i scałował łzy, które wypłynęły z oczu Loczka.  
\- Lou, nie jestem z porcelany...  
\- Kochanie, to tobie ma być dobrze...  
\- Ale...  
\- Jeśli nie czujesz się komfortowo to możemy spróbować innym razem, ok? To będzie w porządku jeśli nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy...  
\- Jestem gotowy, ok? Kocham cię i... - zamiast dokończyć, pocałował Louisa. - M-możesz się ruszyć... - powiedział po chwili.  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Tak. Rusz się - jęknął, gdy Louis poruszył się delikatnie.  
\- Boli?  
\- Nieee - jęknął ponownie, gdy Louis przez przypadek trafił w jego prostatę. - Tam, Louis, tam! -krzyknął i wygiął się pod chłopakiem. - M-mocniej! - błękitnooki zaczął poruszać się mocniej i szybciej, za każdym razem trafiając w prostatę. Po kilku minutach doszedł nietkniętny na swoją klatkę, a chwilę później Louis w jego wnętrzu. Wysunął się z niego, sięgnął po chusteczki leżące przy łóżku i wytarł klatkę swojego chłopaka. Harry już zdążył ułożyć się wygodnie na łóżku i przymknąć lekko oczy. Louis położył się za nim i objął go w pasie. Pocałował go w tył szyi.  
\- Kocham cię - szepnął. Harry odwrócił się w jego ramionach tak, że patrzyli sobie w oczy.  
\- Było wspaniale - szepnął, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały. Pochylił się i pocałował czule usta Louisa. - Też cię kocham, skarbie...  
Starszy wtulił się w niego, uśmiechając się lekko. Już prawie zasypiali, gdy Louis się odezwał.  
\- Wierzę ci... - wyszeptał.  
\- Co? - zdziwił się Harry, nie otwierając oczu.  
\- Pytałeś czy wierzę ci, że mnie nie zostawisz... I tak, wierzę ci... - wyszeptał, po czym oboje zapadli w sen.


	19. Chapter 19

Pierwszym co Louis zobaczył po przebudzeniu się, była piękna twarz Harry'ego, który był jeszcze pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Prze chwilę błękitnooki po prostu wpatrywał się w niego, podziwiając go. Do pokoju przez niezasłoniętą roletę wpadały poranne promienie słońca. Louis zastanawiał się czy być dobrym chłopakiem i wstać żeby zrobić śniadanie dla Harry'ego, jednak przeraził go myśl, że Loczek mógłby się obudzić bez Louisa u jego boku. Ta wizja skutecznie zniechęciła błękitnookiego do wstawania z łóżka. Zresztą on mógłby bez końca wpatrywać się w śpiącą twarz swojego chłopaka, który podczas snu był jeszcze słodszy i piękniejszy niż normalnie (a Louis myślał, że to niemożliwe). Nagle błękitnooki uświadomił sobie, że za kilka godzin będzie musiał wyjechać i nie będzie go już obok Loczka. Gdy tylko sobie o tym przypomniał, objął Harry'ego w pasie i wtulił się w niego. Nie chciał go opuszczać, a już na pewno nie po tej nocy. Wiedział, że są dla siebie idealni (wiedział to już od dawna, jednak tej nocy przekonał się o tym jeszcze bardziej) i nie mógł tak po prostu go opuścić. Jeszcze bardziej się w niego wtulił i poczuł, że Loczek oddaje uścisk.  
\- Nie śpisz już? - usłyszał przy swoim uchu zachrypnięty od snu głos Harry'ego i cholera, czy naprawdę można być tak idealnym? Louis kochał w nim absolutnie wszystko, nawet ten zachrypnięty głos, który nawiasem mówiąc, podziałał na jego wyobraźnią oraz kutasa (nie wińcie go, Hazz jest naprawdę gorący!!)  
\- Nie śpię – szepnął. - Kocham cię – pocałował czule jego obojczyk. - I wcale nie chcę wyjeżdżać. Chcę zostać tu z tobą...  
\- Podjąłeś już decyzję, Lou. Wiem, że mnie kochasz i też chciałbym żebyś tu został, ale wiem, że to twoje marzenie...  
\- Naprawdę jesteś ważniejszy od moich marzenie, bo to ty jesteś moim marzeniem, kochanie.  
\- Wiem, skarbie – pocałował go w czoło. - Kocham cię. A teraz zrobię ci śniadanie, co ty na to? Podobno robię pyszne naleśniki. Tak mi kiedyś powiedział taki jeden wspaniały chłopak – uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł na łóżku. Louis nagle się zerwał.  
\- Jaki chłopak? - spytał, a w jego głosie było słychać zarówno zazdrość jak i ból.  
\- Ty, głupku – zaśmiał się i pocałował go w usta. - Już tego nie pamiętasz?  
Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do szafy w poszukiwaniu bokserek. Po drodze zgarnął z biurka i krzesła ubrania, które trafiły tam, gdy wieczorem w pośpiechu rozbierali się nawzajem. Jęknął cicho na lekki ból w tylnej części ciała.  
\- Boli cię? - zmartwił się Louis, siadając wygodniej na łóżku i okrywając się kołdrą.  
\- To taki przyjemny ból – powiedział, zakładając bokserki. Odwrócił się przodem do Louisa, przeczesując swoje loki. Louis przygryzł wargę, bo cholera, jego chłopak był taki gorący. Harry podszedł do niego i pochylił się nad nim. - Bo dzięki niemu wiem, jak bardzo mnie kochasz – pocałował go czule w usta, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. - Doskonale czuję jak bardzo mnie kochasz... - na policzki Louisa wstąpiła delikatna czerwień.  
\- Ty niegrzeczny chłopcze. To ja powinienem sprawić, że się rumienisz, a nie odwrotnie...  
\- I love you too – cmoknął go w nos i chciał odejść do kuchni, żeby zrobić obiecane naleśniki, ale Louis miał inny plan. Położył dłoń na tyle jego szyi i przyciągnął go do namiętnego pocałunku.  
\- Ich liebe dich – szepnął w jego usta.  
\- Te amo.  
\- Te quiero.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Jaki to język?  
\- Francuski, kochanie. Francja, Paryż, Wieża Eiffle'a... Romantycznie, prawda?  
\- Taaak... - rozmarzył się błękitnooki, wyobrażając sobie pocałunek z Harry'm na szczycie Wieży Eiffle'a.  
\- Ale na razie muszą wystarczyć ci naleśniki, kochanie. Poczekaj tu na mnie, a ja przyniosę ci śniadanie do łóżka, ok?  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Poczekaj tu, dobrze? - cmoknął go w usta i przeszedł sypialni do kuchni, mając świadomość, że Louis z pewnością patrzył na jego tyłek.  
Po 10 minutach, gdy akurat przyglądał się smażącemu się naleśnikowi, poczuł dłonie oplatające go w pasie i gorący oddech na łopatce.  
\- Nie mogłem dłużej bez ciebie wytrzymać – szepnął Louis, całując jego łopatkę. - Świadomość, że dzisiaj wyjeżdżam sprawia, że nie chcę opuszczać cię nawet na sekundę.  
\- Rozumiem, kochanie, rozumiem – powiedział Harry, przewracając naleśnika na drugą stronę. - Ale w takim razie nici z romantycznego śniadania w łóżku.  
\- Możemy zjeść romantyczne śniadanie w kuchni albo salonie. Śniadanie to śniadanie, nieważne gdzie, ważne że z tobą.

***

\- Na pewno nie chcesz, żeby pojechał z tobą na lotnisko? - upewniał się Harry, gdy stali już z Louisem, Ari oraz spakowaną i gotową na podróż na inny kontynent walizką przy drzwiach.  
\- Wolę pożegnać się z tobą tutaj, Hazz. Nie chciałbym rozpłakać się na środku lotniska, chociaż pewnie i tak to zrobię. Ale chcę zachować swoją godność i męskość, a ty nie musisz widzieć jak płaczę... Kocham cię, Hazz. Pamiętaj o tym. Wrócę do ciebie, tak? Poza tym będziemy się ze sobą kontaktować. To nie tak, że jesteśmy pierwszą parą na odległość. Uda nam się, tak?  
\- Uda nam się. Też cię kocham i... - zmienił zdanie i zamiast dokończyć, po prostu złączył ze sobą ich wargi w gorącym i namiętnym pocałunku. Gdy po chwili ich usta się od siebie oderwały, po prostu stali przytuleni. Ari patrzyła na nich z rozczuleniem i radością, ale także e smutkiem, bo wiedziała, że to rozstanie łamie serca tej dwójce.  
\- Naprawdę nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, bardzo słodko razem wyglądacie i widać, że się kochacie, bo tą miłością bije od was na kilometr, ale chyba musicie się pospiesyć, bo inaczej Lou nie zdąży na samolot... - odezwała się cicho, patrząc na zegarek.  
\- Masz rację – szepnął Louis, niechętnie odsuwając się o Harry'ego. Przytulił Ari, szepcząc jej na do ucha, żeby opiekowała się jego skarbem. Złapał rączkę od swojej walizki i otworzył drzwi. Spojrzał smutno na Harry'ego. Loczek szybko do niego podszedł i pocałował ponownie, kładąc jedną dłoń na jego pasie, a drugą na policzku.  
\- Powodzenia, kochanie – szepnął i wymusił lekki uśmiech. - Pamiętaj, że cię kocham. Najbardziej na świecie.  
\- Pamiętaj, że ja ciebie też kocham i że to ty jesteś moim życiem, skarbie.  
Rzucili sobie ostatnie smutne i czułe spojrzenie i Louis niechętnie opuścił mieszkanie Harry'ego i Ari. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Harry wpadł Ari w ramiona, łkając cicho. Dziewczyna pogłaskała go delikatnie po lokach i próbowała uspokoić, jednak nic to nie dało, bo jego łkanie bardzo szybko zmieniło się w płacz. Nie obchodziło jej to, że łzy Loczka właśnie moczą jej ulubioną koszulkę, chciała tylko pocieszyć przyjaciela, pomóc mu.  
\- Ja już za nim tęsknię... - załkał.  
\- Cii... Będzie dobrze, tak? To nie jest rozstanie, on tylko idzie na studia. Hazz, on do ciebie wróci.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę żeby wyjeżdżał – załkał. - Nie powiem mu tego, bo to w końcu jego marzenia, a nie mogę zabronić mu spełniania marzeń, ale nie chcę żeby wyjeżdżał. Nie wytrzymam tutaj bez niego...  
\- Hazz, będzie dobrze, tak? Rozumiem cię i jestem pewna, że Louis też by cię zrozumiał... Powinieneś mu to powiedzieć.  
\- Powinienem mu powiedzieć, że nie chcę, żeby wyjeżdżał? Przecież on chce tam jechać, a ja nie mogę mu tego zabronić.  
\- Nie zabraniasz mu tego. Chcesz jego szczęścia, więc pozwalasz mu spełniać marzenia. Może teraz powinieneś zadbać o swoje szczęście? On pewnie i tak już się wszystkiego domyślił...  
\- Idę się położyć – powiedział cicho, ignorując słowa Ari. Wszedł do swojego pokoju i położył się na łóżku. Pozwolił łzom swobodnie spływać, gdy wspominał wszystkie miłe chwile związane z jego ukochanym. Najszczęśliwszą chwilą (no może oprócz ich pierwszego pocałunku i „kocham cię") była ich ostatnia noc. I nawet jeśli zachowywał się tak jakby Louis umarł, to nieważne, bo on po prostu cholernie za nim tęsknił.  
Pogrążony w swoich wspomnieniach, nie usłyszał, że Ari weszła do jego pokoju.  
\- Harry? Leżysz tu już 15 minut i... Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz mu tego powiedzieć?  
\- Tak – załkał w poduszkę. Ari pokiwała głową, mimo że nie mógł tego zobaczyć, bo jego twarz była ukryta w poduszce (która była przesiąknięta zapachem Lou, nawiasem mówiąc).  
\- Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać... - powiedziała cicho, podeszła do niego i pocałowała jego loki, po czym opuściła jego pokój.  
\- Kocham cię, Louis – szepnął Harry w poduszkę. Leżał tak przez kolejne 15 minut. Nagle zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł do pokoju Ari. Bez pukania wpadł do środka. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego znad swojej książki i spod czerwonej grzywki wpadającej jej do oczu. - Zmieniłem zdanie – powiedział cicho, wycierając oczy. - Zawieziesz mnie na lotnisko?  
\- Jasne – dziewczyna szeroko się uśmiechnęła i szybko wstała z łóżka. Wybiegli z mieszkania nie zamykając drzwi. Gdy tylko wsiedli do samochodu, który należał do Ari, Loczek spojrzał na zegarek i jęknął. - Samolot Lou odlatuje za 20 minut, a na lotnisko jedzie się przynajmniej 15...  
\- Spokojnie, Hazz, zdążymy...  
\- Ale on już pewnie będzie po odprawie i...  
\- Znajdziesz go, tak? Myśl pozytywnie, Hazz.  
\- No dobra...  
Przez całą drogę Harry siedział jak na szpilkach (nie żeby kiedyś próbował xd). Jeszcze trafili na korek, bo jak się okazało, akurat tego dnia i o tej godzinie wielu ludzi chciało dostać się na lotnisko. Gdy Harry wbiegł na lotnisko, był już 10 minut spóźniony. Podbiegł do najbliższego okna i zobaczył startujący samolot. Dokładnie ten sam samolot, który leciał do nowego Jorku i w którym siedział Louis. Do oczu Harry'ego ponownie napłynęły łzy.  
\- Louis... - szepnął. - Nie... Nie zostawiaj mnie... Proszę... - usiadł na podłodze i nie przejmując się ludźmi, którzy obok niego przechodzili, zaczął cicho łkać. Chwilę później podbiegła do niego Ari, usiadła obok niego i objęła go, kołysząc lekko.  
\- Cii, Hazz, będzie dobrze – szepnęła mu do ucha. - Będzie dobrze, tak?


	20. Epilog

Harry wszedł do mieszkania ze spuszczoną głową. Gdy tylko ogarnął się na lotnisku, kazał Ari wracać, a sam postanowił przespacerować się po parku. Skończyło się na tym, że wrócił do domu 4 godziny później. Zmęczyło go chodzenie po parku, więc stwierdził, że lepiej będzie jak wróci do domu, położy się swoim łóżku i obejrzy jakieś romansidło. Ewentualnie dwa albo trzy. W tym właśnie celu po drodze do domu, wstąpił do sklepu i kupił sobie zapas lodów waniliowo-czekoladowo-kokosowych. Zamierzał całą noc oglądać wyciskacze łez, wpieprzając lody i płacząc. Z tym postanowieniem przekroczył próg mieszkania i najciszej jak umiał, zamknął za sobą drzwi i ściągnął buty. Nie chciał żeby Ari go usłyszała, jednak nie udało mu się to.  
\- Harry! - krzyknęła i podbiegła do niego. Przytuliła go mocno. - Nic ci nie jest? Jesteś cały?  
\- Tak, spokojnie, nic mi się nie stało – powiedział cicho.  
\- Uff, to dobrze – odetchnęła i oderwała się od niego, po czym skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Czy ty wiesz jak ja się o ciebie martwiłam? Nie możesz tak po prostu sobie znikać na tyle godzin! To nieodpowiedzialne! Rozumiem, że byłeś załamany i tak dalej, ale to nie usprawiedliwia twojego zachowania. Chociaż drugiej strony nie powinnam cię tam zostawiać. Powinnam zaciągnąć cię do samochodu i... Tak, w sumie to moja wina i...  
\- Mogę iść do pokoju, mamo? - przerwał jej.  
\- Właściwie to nie.  
\- Oh, przecież nie zamierzam zabić się w swoim pokoju. Będę tam po prostu oglądał jakiś kiczowaty film dla kobiet, wpieprzał moje ulubione lody i może przez chwilę sobie popłaczę, ale hej, to nie twój chłopak jest na innym kontynencie,,,  
\- Po pierwsze „Titanic" nie jest filmem tylko dla kobiet...  
\- Wcale nie zamierzałem oglądać „Titanica". Bardziej myślałem o „Twój na zawsze" i „Zmierzchu". Tak, „Zmierzch". Definitywnie muszę obejrzeć „Zmierzch"...  
\- Po drugie, doskonale wiem – i ty też – że te lody – wskazała na opakowanie, które Harry trzymał – nie są twoimi ulubionymi, a Louisa.  
\- Też je lubię, ok? A teraz czy mogę w spokoju porozpaczać nad stratą Louisa czy zamierzasz jeszcze prawić mi kazania na ten temat?  
\- Przecież ty go nie straciłeś. On cię kocha, kretynie.  
\- Też go kocham, ale...  
\- Ale co? Nie wierzysz w związki na odległość? Czy w waszą miłość? Posłuchaj, bije od was miłością na kilometr, więc jestem pewna, że żadna odległość tego nie zmieni. Kochasz go, a on kocha ciebie i tak już zostanie, jasne? - nie czekając na odpowiedź, złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła w stronę salonu.  
\- No dobrze, masz rację, ale... Mój pokój jest w przeciwnym kierunku. Ari, co ty robisz?  
\- Uświadamiam ci jak bardzo się mylisz – wepchnęła go do salonu, a sama z niego wyszła.  
\- Ale... - zamarł. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko w szoku, a opakowanie lodów, które nadal trzymał w dłoniach, upadło na podłogę. Ne mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Myślał, że to tylko sen. Oto na kanapie siedział sobie Louis, a obok niego leżała jego walizka. Siedział sobie tak spokojnie jakby nigdy nie wyjeżdżał, jakby kilka godzin temu nie żegnał się z nim. - L-Louis? - szepnął, a błękitnooki uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Podniósł się z kanapy, a Harry w ciągu sekundy znalazł się przy nim, oplatając go ramionami i przyciągając go do miażdżącego uścisku. - Lou, to naprawdę ty? - szepnął.  
\- Tak, skarbie, to naprawdę ja – zaśmiał się cicho, wtulając się w niego i całując czule jego obojczyk. Tak, obojczyki Harry'ego to jego ulubione miejsce na składanie pocałunków (może poza ustami – te zawsze będą na pierwszym miejscu).  
\- Ale jak? Przecież od czterech godzin jesteś w samolocie. Pewnie już wylądowałeś i...  
\- Kochanie, jestem tutaj – powiedział, odsuwając się od niego na tyle, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Ale jak? Przecież samolot i... widziałem jak odlatuje i...  
\- Skarbie, nigdy do niego nie wsiadłem.  
\- Naprawdę? Ale czemu? Przecież...  
\- Zrozumiałem, że to ty jesteś moim marzeniem... Znaczy zrozumiałem to już dawno, ale gdy siedziałem na lotnisku, zrozumiałem, że nie będę tam szczęśliwy. Nigdzie nie będę szczęśliwy, jeśli nie będzie cię u mojego boku... I że nieważne jak wiele mam marzeń, jedno jest najważniejsze... - zakończył cicho.  
\- Jakie? - spytał równie cicho Loczek.  
\- Twoja miłość... Chcę być z tobą już na zawsze, kretynie.  
\- Już było romantycznie i zepsułeś to tym „kretynem"...  
Louis zaśmiał się cicho, jednak po chwili spoważniał.  
\- Kocham cię, Loczku – szepnął. - I nie zostawię cię samego. Ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy, nawet moje marzenia nie mogą się z tobą równać... - pocałował go czule w usta.  
\- Też cię kocham – szepnął, gdy na chwilę się od siebie oderwali, po czym popchnął go na kanapę.  
\- Na zawsze?  
\- Na zawsze – obiecał, po czym złączył ich usta w tysięcznym, milionowym, a może nawet miliardowym (podejrzewam, że naukowcy nie wynaleźli jeszcze tak wielkiej liczby jak ilość ich pocałunków) pocałunku.


End file.
